Profligate and Proclivities
by LzzyRose
Summary: Mr. Darcy suffered from a tragic past to become richer, harsher and more worldly; Elizabeth grew up as a scrawny tomboy so has a harder time currently seeing herself as an attractive gentlewomen. The story starts out darker and forks at the Netherfield ball but has lots of fun moments in between. Rated M for darker plots and later lemons. AU and HEA. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello potential readers, I am a longtime reader of P&P fanfic and I wanted to try my hand at writing one. While this story starts out much darker than others, I hope you will continue reading until at least ch.4 where it opens up and gets more fun. I just wanted to put up something original with stronger emotions. I hope you read it for its entertainment value and not for its realism or accuracy. Please read some of my reviews if you aren't sure. And if you like, please follow or fav me and definitely write a review of your own as its always more fun and encouraging to know that people are reading what I've worked hard to produce. Best regards, LR

Prologue

The thirteen-year-old boy crouched in the corner of a dilapidated two room cottage in the middle of the English countryside. He and his Mother were dumped unceremoniously the previous evening with their hands and feet bound. The men had allowed them a cup of gruel to break their fast but nothing since and the boy was getting thirsty and hungry. The boy tried to quell his rumbling stomach so as to not disturb his Mother who seemed to be getting weaker by the second. At least they had placed his Mother on the solitary cot of their prison room. He could hear the activity of the inhabitants in the outer room and tried not to draw their attention.

The boy, William, was beyond scared and increasingly guilt-ridden as he stared at his Mother. She shouldn't have been with him. He hadn't wanted to return to Eton for his fall semester. His Mother was still unwell after the birth of his Sister, Georgiana. She was just starting to sit up and only he was able to elicit the belly laughs from her. His Father was so cold and barely visited the nursery. The boy's favorite part of the day was when the nursemaid brought the baby into his Mother's bedchambers and they would play all together.

That was why he refused to leave Pemberley to attend school. His Father, who was all about responsibility and order, had threatened to take a paddle to him if he didn't comply and the boy stubbornly chose the beating until his Mother stepped in and offered to accompany him. She wanted to show him that she was getting stronger and all would be well when he returned for his Christmas break. His Father grumbled about his lack of discipline and her mollycoddling before storming from the room.

Because of the delay in departure they had to make their normally two day leisurely journey in one to make it to Eton on time. So they started off before dawn and rode throughout the day only stopping to change horses and grab a bite to eat. He and his Mother entertained each other by taking turns reading and singing. He could tell she was tired but she always looked upon him with her loving smile. He was content not to have made this usually lonely ride by himself.

It was just after dusk and they were still an hour or two away from school when they heard shouting and then gunfire. Inside the carriage, the occupants were thrown backwards as the coach sped down the road only to be jolted to the floor when the carriage came to a lurching halt a few seconds later. The boy was unhurt as his Mother's arms were wrapped around him the whole time but he panicked when he saw blood spewing from the ugly gash on his Mother's forehead.

William cried out for help when he saw that his Mother had fainted. Although he heard scuffling outside, no one came to his aid. Finally, the door opened to show their coach driver surrounded by face-covered men holding guns and rifles. Their long-time servant told the boy to be calm; he was to ride back to Pemberley with the outlaw's ramson demands but he was assured that William and his Mother would come to no further harm until the demands were met. With a reassuring nod and a promise to ride back as soon as possible, the driver hurried away.

An hour later found the whole party in the rustic cottage. The Mother came awake briefly in the early dawn and only showed concern for young William before losing consciousness. Her breathing was labored and she was feverish. The boy knew he needed to get his Mother to safety soon and she couldn't wait for the ransom to arrive. Sometime in the night, William had come across a large piece of stone that came through the broken stucco wall. He was using the jagged edge to wear away at the ropes.

William was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts of hunger and pain when he heard his Mother's labored intake stopped mid-breath and released with a small whine. He waited for her next breath but heard no more. William started screaming for help, and crying uncontrollably. The men came running in; they hadn't stopped to put on their masks and the boy could see the shock and resignation on their faces. Their kidnapping just turned into murder. They knew enough of Old Darcy's reputation to know that their lives were now forfeit if anyone was to recognize them.

The leader stared at the forlorn boy for a hard minute then left the room closing the door behind them. William could hear the men arguing in the other room but all he could do was struggle to get to his Mother. His efforts to push himself up against the wall snapped the last of the rope bounding his hands. He quickly untied his feet and ran the rest of the way to the bed. He shook and pled with his Mother to wake up and not leave him.

He must have fallen asleep because he came to coughing into the darkness. He saw flames come through parts of the roof and stone wall. He jumped off the cot taking the inert body of his Mother with him. He tried the door and found it unlocked. Looking across the small parlor, he saw the front door ablaze and thick smoke blanketing the top half of the room. Without thinking, wrapped his arms around her torso and heaved himself backwards towards the door. He had gained enough momentum racing across the small parlor that he was able to crash through the burning door to the outside landing him backwards on the soft cool grass several feet away with his Mother still clutched to his front. Almost instantly he passed out from searing pain of his back meeting the embers of the door then the hard earth.

When he came to once again, the sky was a dark gray with light rain moistening his face. His Mother's body was still on top of him but had grown cold and hard. He shimmied from underneath her ignoring the raw pain in his back. Before him laid the charred ruins of the cottage and just to the right stood the empty and horseless carriage laden with the Darcy crest. He just needed to get himself and his Mother into that carriage and somehow his Father would find them.

Three interminable days later, he finally did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Darcy gave a brief nod to the butler and walked briskly out of the nondescript townhouse in a respectable but unfashionable neighborhood of London. He boarded an unmarked carriage guarded by two armed burley footmen and proceeded without incident to Darcy's home in Town on exclusive Grosvenor Square. After gaining admittance and discarding his outerwear, he walked straight into his study with a grunt of acknowledgement to his waiting staff.

Darcy sat scowling into the fire drinking his third glass of Brandy for that evening. He thought about how in spite of visiting his mistress every night this week and the multiple rounds, it still left him frustrated and out of control.

This past summer's near elopement of Georgiana with Wickham at Ramsgate, drove home the fact that he had no control over his life or of those he loved. He blamed himself for allowing his Stepmother to take Georgiana to Ramsgate in the first place but she did share guardianship with him of his sister and he thought that Georgiana being only fifteen and not yet out offered her protection. He should've known that both Sophia Darcy and George Wickham would stop at nothing to get ahold of additional Darcy funds and besmirch the Darcy name. Thank God he was able to get away to Ramsgate earlier than he expected and came upon the illicit couple before things got out of hand.

After three months of unspokened apologies and awkward silences, his sister asked if she could go with their Uncle and Aunt, the Earl and Countess of Matlock, when they left to return to their Country Estate. She couldn't even make eye contact with him when she made the request and not knowing how to comfort his once bright-eyed and cheerful sister, he acquiesced.

He missed his sister already. Georgiana was the only one after his Mother died whose touch didn't cause him pain and discomfort. Of course the last time she did was back in June right after he drove away Wickham. The cad made sure they both knew that he was only after her for her money although her thirty thousand pounds would barely have compensated him for shackling himself to such a boring, mealy-mouthed girl. She was inconsolable after he left and had clung to Darcy and cried until she fell asleep. After returning to London, Georgiana wouldn't even look at him, let alone hug and kiss him like she used to.

Darcy reflected on the irony of having scheduled a rendezvous with his Mistress every night to counteract the loneliness his Sister leaving for Matlock, but the contact or lack thereof, had left him feeling more empty and cold. His Mistress was the seventh he contracted to be his exclusively from the Brothel that specialized in the more deviant carnal tastes. As part of the compensation, she moved into his little townhouse off Bond Street with a generous allowance for household and shopping expenses. In return, she was at his beck and call. A note from him on the time of his choosing and she would be awaiting him on her knees just inside his specially built playroom with her hair braided in only her chemise.

Tonight was the last night of the contract. Darcy agreed to accompany his friend Charles Bingley to help educate him on estate management during his new lease of a small estate in Herdefordshire called Netherfield. This was Bingley's first foray at realizing his Father's dream of becoming a landed gentleman. His wealth had come from trade and he needed extensive guidance so it was serendipitous that he invited him for an extended stay just as Darcy was looking to leave the loneliness of London.

Darcy knew there was no way to explore his sexual proclivities discreetly in such a small community of Meryton so he planned his last few scenes with care. This latest girl was young, pale skinned and Parisian. Her youth belied her experience by proving herself a professional time after time. She took direction minutely and without complaint and in return, Darcy treated her body like a fine instrument, playing it with precision but with great energy. Darcy also used these "sessions" as an exercise in self control and denial for both himself and his partner. This night, he went at it for so long with little break in between that she had passed out after the last and he had to carry her into her bedroom. He left behind a short note thanking her for her services but their three-month contract was now over and she needed to vacate the townhouse within 30 days. Under the note, laid a copy of their contract and a bank note.

He knew he should have at least taken his leave in person but he didn't want to deal with the mess of emotions. He noticed over the last few weeks that she would refer to him more with endearments rather than the requisite Sir or Master. He had no feelings for her; their relationship was strictly to fulfill his needs without the fears of touch to his body. He very rarely saw any of his Mistresses outside of the playroom. His capable staff would ensure that she moved out in a timely basis and close the house until further notice.

Darcy finished his drink and retired upstairs to bed hoping he wouldn't have another nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

All of Meryton was abuzz with the news that Netherfield was let at last. The new master took possession at Michaelmas and those fortunate enough to have met Mr. Charles-four-thousand-per-annum-Bingley agreed that he was handsome and gentlemanly. Those who had not yet had the opportunity took solace in the fact that he was expected to attend the upcoming Assembly and that he was bringing a large party with him.

No one was looking forward to the Assembly more than Mrs. Bennet of Longbourn. With five unmarried daughters, an estate entailed to a distant cousin, and no ability to curtail her spending, Mrs. Bennet was convinced she would be thrown to the hedgerows as soon as Mr. Bennet took his last breath, which in her mind was imminent.

Therefore, the only thing to be done was to attach one or all of her daughters to single wealthy gentlemen and wed them before her husband's impending death. Her daughters were certainly all well-brought up: beautiful, lively, and somewhat accomplished (that was all she needed to capture Mr. Bennet). The problem was the lack of eligible men. Mrs. Bennet tried sending the older two girls to London where the men were in a larger supply but she was sorely disappointed in her brother and his wife, the Gardiners, for failing to procure the rich men for them. She knew that had she been allowed to accompany the girls and were given the appropriate funds, they would've been married in a trice, but Mr. Bennet never allowed her to go. Therefore, she was now forced to pin all her hopes on the newly arrived, newly moneyed Mr. Bingley. At least Mr. Bennet had finally done his duty and paid a call to the gentleman.

Mrs. Bennet was startled out of her reverie by the screech of her youngest running through the hallway with ribbons streaming behind her. Lydia was being chased by Kitty, who was just a year older. "Lydia, give me back those ribbons. They are mine!"

"But I need them to trim my drab old dress. Besides, this color would look much better on me," responded Lydia as she hid behind her Mother.

"Girls, stop this racket at once. Kitty, just give her your ribbons. I am sure I have some little lace that will finish up your dress nicely."

"But Mama, I saved for weeks to buy that ribbon while Lydia used her allowance on candy that she ate all by herself!"

"Oh, but I didn't have nearly enough to share."

"Girls, you two have no compassion for my poor nerves! Hush now and be off with you. I have way more important things to worry about before the Assembly." With that Mrs. Bennet walked off and burst into the room of her eldest two. There she found them at the foot of their bed with an evening dress laid out in front.

"Jane, why aren't you getting ready for the assembly yet?"

"I was just helping Lizzy raise the hemline to fit her properly, Mama."

"Nevermind that. Lizzy will look pretty enough in your old muslin dress. I need you to look especially enticing this evening for Mr. Bingley. I know he will take one look at you in your new beautiful silks and fall dead in love. I am counting on you to give him every encouragement. He is unattached and rich and none of the other girls in the neighborhood can hold a candle to you Jane. Of course he may take to my Lydia or even you, Lizzy." She looked at her second daughter sternly. "I will thank you to keep a civil tongue and not scare him away with your wild, impertinent ways."

"Yes, Mama, " replied both girls resignedly.

With that Mrs. Bennet swept from the room calling for Mrs. Hill, their long-suffering housekeeper.

Jane laid a sympathetic hand on her sister's shoulder. "Oh Lizzy, nevermind Mama. I am sorry that she felt like there was only enough funds for a silk dress for myself and not two muslin or linen dresses for the both of us. But regardless of what you wear, you always look beautiful."

The two sisters were a study in contrasts and genetics. Jane stood tall and lithe like her father; the real-life version of the artist renderings depicting the latest fashions in London magazines. With her fair complexion and hair, and wide-set blue eyes like her mother's, Jane had a delicate beauty that went well with her serene, gentle demeanor. Elizabeth inherited her shorter but more shapely figure from her Mother but got her dark coloring from her Father. Her large expressive eyes were often hidden under long, dark lashes that portrayed an innocence and an impish quality at the same time. They were currently lowered to hide the hurt she felt at her Mother's words but they soon met her beloved sister's eyes with a smile.

"Well, I know I can never look as good in this dress as you did but despite having to let the bodice out, take in the waist, and shorten the hem, it is quite the loveliest dress I have ever owned and I love that the pale yellow reminds me of sunshine and therefore makes me smile."

"And the matching rosettes will look much better with your dark curls than it ever did in my straight blond locks."

"There," declared Elizabeth, "this dress is ready to go. Let me get Suzy to draw our baths and help prepare us for the dance tonight."

After a short while both girls were dressed and ready. While waiting for the rest of their sisters to join them, Elizabeth turned to Jane and gushed "Oh Jane, the sky blue gown brings out your eyes beautifully. I will be surprised if not less the half the men there aren't in love with you by night's end and poor Mr. Bingley has to beat back the scores of men just to catch a glimpse of you."

Jane blushed in embarrassment but before she could respond, Mr. Bennet came out of the library and offered each daughter an arm. "Let us see how accurate your prediction is then, Lizzy, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Darcy made good time traveling to Meryton from London arriving at Netherfield right before luncheon. Charles Bingley welcomed his friend with enthusiasm and usual good humor.

Darcy met Bingley in Cambridge. He was attending his last year at University but his first without his cousin, Richard Fitzwilliam, who had graduated the year before and had joined the Army. Darcy was missing Richard's easy going camaraderie and was thinking how long the year would be with just the company of his peers who were more acquaintances than friends. His innate shyness coupled with the need to keep his nocturnal activities private kept most people at a distance. So when he was approached for directions while crossing the campus quad by the guileless and open new first year, Darcy took an instant liking to him.

Darcy's dry wit and occasional dark humor were offset by Bingley's playfulness and easy banter. Bingley seem to enjoy his company without wanting anything in return from him except the occasional advice. He was also accepting of Darcy's solitude and never questioned where he went several nights a week. Their friendship slowly grew over the years. Darcy graduated and left for his Grand Tour. Shortly after returning to England, Darcy's Father passed away and he dove into the running of Pemberley and managing its investments. To his surprise, Darcy found that he enjoyed the business aspects of the estate and he had a knack for finding and profiting from his investments. The care and protection of Pemberley and its inhabitants was his pride and his primary responsibility but he was soon earning more from his other estates and business dealings.

This led him back to Bingley. Although Bingley's Father wanted him to become a landed gentleman, he grew up watching his Father create and manage various businesses and while London and the ton was led to believe him to be merely a figurehead, Bingley still had a very active role in managing his inheritance. Darcy and Bingley enjoyed bouncing ideas off each other. Their friendship allowed them to commiserate on their failings and celebrate their successes without jealousies common in others. That was another reason Bingley was only leasing an estate; he wanted to learn all he could about its potentials and pitfalls before committing to sell off a majority of his businesses to fund the purchase of an adequate estate. Darcy had nothing but respect for Bingley's intentions and vowed to help guide him through his first hands on endeavors.

Darcy was even willing to be in the company of Bingley's two sisters, Louise and Caroline. They epitomized everything Darcy hated about London society: ingratiating, conniving, and shallow. Louise's married state and her natural indolence made her easy to ignore but the younger sister's social climbing ambitions coupled with her blatant wantonness made her a painful thorn in his side. Literally. Caroline's insincere coquettishness and brazen innuendos were usually whispered in his ear while clinging to his arm. She knew to not touch his neck and back but her nearness was enough to make him extremely uncomfortable and on edge. Complaints to Bingley only served to make her overtures more covert. Darcy learned to not be in the same room with Caroline unless Bingley was present and planned to always lock his doors at night.

"Mr. Darcy, thank you for coming all this way to visit with us. You are most welcome here." This was uttered by Caroline who was standing just inside the parlor to greet Darcy. Before he rose from his bow, Caroline had her arms wrapped around Darcy's and was dragging him into the hall. "You are just in time for luncheon. We were on our way over when you came in. I'm sure we shall have something here to satisfy your healthy appetite." The last statement was murmered just out of sight of the other residents of Netherfield.

Luncheon was a predictable boring affair. Caroline didn't allow anyone to bring up talks of business within her company. She wanted to distance herself from the taint of trade and put on airs of wealth and connections. She was reminiscing about her last soiree in London when Bingley cut in.

"Darcy, I forgot to mention that I have committed us to attend Meryton's assembly tonight."

Darcy groaned. "Bingley, you know how I detest these things. Besides, I was looking forward to a nice quiet time in the library after my travels today."

"Quit being such an _old_ man, old man. If we are to spend some time here, what better way to get to know our neighbors. I have met some already and found them to be everything sincere and accommodating."

Caroline cut in, "I completely agree to you, Mr. Darcy. I can see no good from associating with these lowly country squires and their uncouth families. In fact, I was just in mind to stay home with a good book when you brought it up."

Darcy looked up at Bingley in panic. "On second thought, it would be a good idea to get the lay of the land and its inhabitants. Local politics and economy has a great impact on surrounding estates."

Smirking, Bingley agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I reloaded this chapter with some edits that I think makes it read better.

Chapter 4

The Assembly was in full swing by the time the Bingley party arrived. Though just a party of five, the moment they entered the ballroom, they were the center of attention. The dancers even stopped their movements as the band ended their playing on a discordant note. There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Sir William Lucas started towards them in his loud booming voice.

"Ah, Mr. Bingley. There you are at last. Welcome to our Assembly!" The newcomers reacted according to their natures. Bingley flashed his warmest smile and thanked his host for the invitation. Caroline and Louise preened and looked on in condescension as they were being greeted. Hurst, Louise's husband, looked bored and searched for the refreshment tables. Darcy grew alarmed at seeing so many strangers staring at him. He briefly turned around to spy his two armed footman that he brought with him then stood ramrod straight and tried to make his face devoid of every emotion. He was loathed to show his fear especially in front of these simple country folk.

Thankfully, the music soon started and the dance continued. Darcy tried to make himself unobtrusive but the eyes of the room followed him. As he walked around the assembly hall noting the side rooms and exits, he heard whispers of _Pemberley_, _Derbyshire_ and _ten thousand a year,_ as well as words of his appearance: _tall_ and _handsome_ being the most prominent. Darcy felt himself becoming more cold and unapproachable to hide his growing nervousness. He had just stopped himself from tripping over some uneven floorboards when he looked up into a set of shining, dark eyes that looked right his. Her gaze seemed to delve straight into his soul and he couldn't break himself away from it. Just then, someone ran a shoulder into his back and he jerked in pain. He hadn't realized that he had stopped moving. He quickly dodged into a corner and searched for the girl whose eyes had mesmerized him but there were so many people moving about and now that he wanted to make eye contact, people seemed intent on avoiding his. Frustratingly, he couldn't remember anything else about her except a pair of sparkling eyes.

He was still looking while trying not to seem interested in anything when Bingley came up to him. "Come Darcy, I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner. You had much better dance."

"I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this it would be insupportable. You know how I will not even dance with your sisters unless it is unavoidable and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with."

"I would not be so fastidious as you are," cried Bingley, "for a kingdom! Upon my honour, I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life as I have this evening: and there are several of them you see uncommonly pretty."

"You are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room," said Darcy, looking at the eldest Miss Bennet.

"Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is one of her sisters sitting down just to your side, who is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you."

"Which do you mean?" and turned for a moment towards Elizabeth, who was seated and animatedly speaking with a girl beside her. He coldly said: "She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me; I am in no humour at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."

Mr. Bingley followed his advice. Mr. Darcy walked off; and Elizabeth remained with her eyes lowered.

Elizabeth was one of the first to espy the Bingley party as they entered the ballroom. From her vantage point, she was able to observe the party as they were being greeted by Sir Lucas. Beside her, Charlotte whispered a running commentary on who each person was by their appearance: Mr. Bingley with the big smile and mop of red hair, his sister Caroline with the plume feathers and catty eyes, his other sister, Mrs. Hurst with the too heavy jewelry and the wooden smile and her husband Mr. Hurst, the bald one with the pot belly. "And THAT is Mr. Darcy," finished Charlotte as if she didn't have the words to describe him.

When Elizabeth's eyes fell on the last one to enter, she was momentarily stunned. She had never seen someone so handsome, beautiful even. He was tall with broad shoulders and a narrow waist prominently displayed by his impeccably tailored waistcoat and jacket. His long legs and well-toned thighs were plainly seen in tan breeches. She could immediately tell that his clothes were a cut above any other in the room, including Mr. Bingley's, who was also handsomely turned out. As her gaze quickly returned to the tall stranger, she was taken in by his tousled wavy brown hair worn a little too long to be considered fashionable, deep blue eyes and strong jaw. She thought he looked fearful at first and then a frozen hauteur seemed to fall over his features. By the time, Mrs. Bennet was able to corral her daughters in front of the Bingley party, Mr. Darcy was no where to be seen.

After meeting the Bingleys, Elizabeth excused herself to join her partner for the next set when she almost ran head long into Mr. Darcy. He stopped to stare at her and she couldn't pull her eyes away from his. They seem to convey a kaleidoscope of emotions, including confusion, until he broke it off with a look of extreme pain. Just then, John Lucas came up to her and she lost sight of Mr. Darcy.

Elizabeth purposely begged off the next dance to get her thoughts in order. She couldn't get Mr. Darcy out of her mind. She felt such an instant connection to him during their brief eye contact: oddly even a little protective towards him. She too heard the rumors flying around him of his large estate in Derbyshire and his ten thousand a year. Some went as far to say that it was only a small portion of his grand income and he was related to an Earl. She knew that someone so handsome, rich and sophisticated would want nothing to do with a country girl like her. Even Jane's beauty and goodness would not be enough for someone from the highest echelons of society.

So when she heard Mr. Darcy's comments as she rejoined Charlotte Lucas, she couldn't help being hurt by his cruel words but quietly agreed with his assessment of her unworthiness. She tried to make light of it especially as the comments were heard by those around them. Elizabeth was not made for melancholy and helped by her naturally lively, playful disposition and she was able to enjoy the rest of the evening with her friends.

Ironically, the moment Elizabeth decided to push aside all thoughts of Mr. Darcy, he happened to notice her. While he could appreciate Jane's beauty, it held no appeal to him. Instead, his eyes were caught by a vision in pale yellow leading a jig down the ballroom. She was endowed with an ample pert bosom bouncing from her slight frame. The abundant candles outlined her glorious behind and shapely legs underneath her flowing muslin. Her riotous curls were threatening to escape the bounds of the delicately flowered pins. Her laughter that carried over the music was at the same time sultry and carefree. All in all, she seemed like a nubile wood nymph come to life to tempt him. _Oh, where did she come from and how can he have her? _He felt himself growing hard. He turned and shook himself off his momentary daze lest someone observe him. It was time to find Caroline. If anything could get rid of his growing woody, she could.

The evening passed off pleasantly to the Bennet family, especially Mrs. Bennet. she had seen her eldest daughter much admired by the Netherfield party. Mr. Bingley danced with her twice and had been distinguished by his sisters. And although Mr. Darcy was shockingly rude to Elizabeth and wholly disagreeable, he did call Jane handsome. Not one to lose out on such a rich catch to her neighbors, Mrs. Bennet had to be satisfied with Mr. Darcy showing no interest in any of the other local girls.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

_After a terse order to the men behind him, one of the gunmen entered the carriage and the door was closed. Soon they were moving again but not before they heard two gunshots. Inside, the gunman ordered the boy back onto the seat bench where William's hands were tied with rope. William pled with the man to help his Mother. With annoyance, the outlaw dropped to the floor where the still unconscious lady laid unmoving. Annoyance turned into curiosity while he stared at the petite form as he removed his gloves._

_He bound the head wound with his dirty handkerchief and did his best to wipe the blood from her right temple and cheek. The gunman acted as if he'd never touched such soft white skin before. He slowly ran his calloused hands down her long neck and pulled at the gold chain that was hiding a locket inside her bosom. After pocketing the jewelry, he roughly cupped her full bosom. "Such ripe bubbies on a wee li'l thing," muttered the criminal to himself. One hand was reaching under her skirts when William cried out and kicked his backside. "Yer pay fer that ya stupid runt!" The boy watched as the back of the man's large hand struck his face and felt the explosive pain in his head._

Darcy woke in a sweat. It took him a few seconds to remember when and where he was. He concentrated on slowing his breathing hoping he didn't cry out while asleep. As nightmares go, this was a common one but not the worst. He was grateful that he didn't have to relive the times beside his dead mother. The pain of his burned back had only allowed him to lay facedown over his mother's body. The absolute quiet of those first few hours in the carriage followed by the roaring images that ran through his head during his fever and delirium was enough to drive him insane.

That's how he knew what happened to his Mother and himself: through snippets from dreams. He had emerged from his foggy state with an achy back confused as to why his Mother wasn't attending him like all the other times he had taken ill. No one would tell what was going on. His Father only visited him a few times and only from just inside the sickroom. He never came close enough to touch him, just enquiring how he got on and leaving soon afterwards. If it wasn't for Mrs. Reynolds, their housekeeper, providing her loving care and company, he probably would not have survived.

It was Christmastime, months after the incident that he was finally told what happened. His Father had summoned him into the study and asked him what he remembered. When he couldn't really answer, his Father briefly laid out what he knew: that the carriage had been taken, the ransom demand, finding the dead footmen, no one showing up to receive the money, and finally finding their abandoned carriage and charred ruins.

Before the kidnapping, Darcy remembered his Uncle and Mother joking about his Father's 'Master of Pemberley' face and William thinking it was just a mask to hide his pride and affection, especially as he looked upon him. William would often come across his Parents sharing tender moments and looks. His Mother was always loving and affectionate but he had marveled at how transformed his Father was when he was alone with his wife. After his Mother's death, his Father's cold and shuttered hauteur never left his eyes but occasionally he'd don a more animated or even a charming facade when he needed to. Although he never said the words, his Father let him know that Darcy was to blame for the death of his beloved wife.

The Fitzwilliams came to Pemberley for Christmas and he was finally able to visit with his baby sister but things were never the same again. Everyone treated him differently except Georgiana and his cousin Richard. His Father only ever spoke to him about Duty, Discipline and Responsibility. His childhood friend, George Wickham, the steward's son, let him know in his own way that William was a freak and should not have survived the fire. His Uncle and Aunt Fitzwilliam treated him with sympathy and tried to provide loving support. Aunt Catherine started her campaign to marry him to her daughter Anne, since she was sickly herself, she wouldn't mind marrying her deformed and damaged cousin.

Ironically, William was allowed to stay at Pemberley and he never returned to Eton. He was given tutors, instructions on fencing and hunting, and lessons on estate management. William spent so much time with Georgiana that it was to him that she gave the brightest smile and sought out the most. It should've been a happy time for these were all that he wanted before his Mother had passed. Now, the normally shy boy grew even quieter, hardly ever speaking and becoming more fearful of strangers and the world outside Pemberley. They had never caught the bandits that took him and the boy knew that they were just waiting to finish the job of killing himself and those he loved.

Meanwhile, while at thirteen he was considered small for his age, his body took on the challenge of growing with vigor as he continued to heal. William never forgot the pain of starvation (even in his fevered delirium) and he was always hungry. His large intake spurred a growth that allowed him to reach his Father's over 6 feet height within a few short years. All the changes in his body provided a near constant ache in his limbs and joints but the largest strains were in his back. Although it wasn't completely burnt, the impact with the burning door left scars from where jagged splinters and embers embedded into the skin. Along with some nerve damage the fast stretching of the skin that came with growth caused him unending torment.

Darcy accepted the pain as his due. He learned to never show his agony and certainly never complained of it. Instead he drove his body harder diving into the exertions of fencing and riding and then making himself sit for hours on hard wooden chairs while learning his lessons and studying. Duty, Discipline, and Responsibility: that was the mantra that ran through his head to combat the loneliness, pain and nightmares and became his driving force.

It was just after dawn when he rose from his bed. He immediately rang for his valet, Rogers, and asked him to inform Sanders that he wanted to workout in the ballroom in thirty minutes. After donning on his breeches and shirt under his warm housecoat by himself, he snuck into the Netherfield kitchen where the cook had fresh breads and pastries coming out of the oven. Darcy requested some tea and pastries and the middle-aged cook was so surprised to see him there and so taken by his looks that she could only nod as she scurried to do his bidding.

Sanders was waiting for him in the ballroom when Darcy entered. With a nod to his footman, Darcy headed toward his fencing equipment, which was laid out on the side table. After a quick warm-up, the opponents took to the fencing with speed and skill. The ensuing dance between the two well matched combatants was done in silence except for the occasion 'en garde' and 'hit.' After over an hour and the last such hit and a nod from Darcy, both bowed to each other in respect. Darcy wiped the sweat off his face and torso as best he could and told Sanders his schedule for the day and left for his rooms. Sanders stayed to wipe down the floors then left to find his own bath.

Jeffrey Sanders' official job title was footman but he along with Carter and Daniels made up Darcy's security force. He grew up as the oldest son of Pemberley's gamekeeper. While he enjoyed the outdoors and was a proficient marksman, his first love was swordfighting. After boyishly threatening to run away to join BlackBeard and his band of pirates or to at least join the British Navy, his father took him to Matlock and apprenticed him to the local Fencing Master. He took to the sport with passion and showed considerable skill but after only a few years his father called him back to Pemberley. The Sanders family had grown yet again and with so many mouths to feed and his mom busy with the little ones, he had to put away his childish dreams and help contribute to the family coffers. A footman's position had opened up at Pemberley and his father used his pull to get him the job.

Master William was just recovering from his ordeal. Everyone knew what had happened to him. The first few times he'd seen his back, even he had cringed. But now he didn't even notice: they practiced so often fencing. His own Fencing Master had been engaged to train the boy and recognizing Sanders, the Master had them spar together while he gave out instructions. The younger boy hardly ever spoke but was respectful in his interactions and few words even though he was always so sad and oftentimes angry. And when Mrs. Reynolds asked Sanders to follow the young master as he rode out on the estate, he did and ended up following him to Cambridge, London and wherever he traveled. Lord knows Master William needed someone watching his back. They'd been in a few harrowing scrapes over the years but Sanders was willing to protect him with his life. The Darcys have been as loyal to the Sanders' as they have to them; one of his brothers was working with his Father as the Gamekeeper's understudy. His sisters worked as maids at Pemberley and his lady love, Claire, was even training to be a lady's maid. And Heaven knows, he earned more than any regular footman could. No, life was good due in no small part to the current Mr. Darcy and he wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

Darcy sank into the bath with a small sigh and dismissed his valet. He closed his eyes and finally let himself think about the sexy little pixie in the yellow dress. It didn't take much to imagine her curls and juicier parts bouncing on top of him as she rode him to oblivion. She would be naked except for the red braided silk cord that was wrapped around her neck, criss-crossing her chest and binding her hands behind her back. The visual was so thrilling, he came after a few strokes. Woah! He needed to make that happen. Hopefully, she was a village girl with whom he can negotiate to have a little 'L'Affaire' and not part of the local landed gentry.

He reluctantly rose from his bath and rang the bell for Rogers to start his day. He was glad he got a workout in and his momentary relief. Today will be a long day of working with Charles and riding out to survey his estate, all the while avoiding Caroline as much as possible.

A/N: wow, it takes a lot of time and effort to get a few words on 'paper'. Thank you for your kind reviews and for reading. I'm trying to provide background while trying to not spend the entire time on the past. The next chapter will explain Lizzy; she may have some self-esteem issues but she's no shrinking violet. Then I promise they'll actually meet! :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the late update but I got bogged down in backstories so you'd understand their different reactions in canon situations. I've included only a few in the next two chapters but hopefully it doesn't get too slow. It'll pick up.

Chapter 6

Elizabeth awoke that same morning and quickly bound her breasts in cotton strips, put on her Father's altered shirt and breeches and Mr. Hill's old coarse woolen coat in the pitch black of the predawn. Then she quickly washed her face, rebraided her hair into two tighter sections that she then covered it all with a thick cap. Lastly, she grabbed the leather strip loosely wound around a bulky pouch in one hand and her workboots in the other and satisfied that Jane was undisturbed, she headed out the door. In the hallway, she checked her Father's door and seeing no light, headed down to his library. Her quiet knock was answered with an "Enter Lizzie."

"Good morning, Papa!" she said as she went to her Father who had stood at her entrance and kissed her forehead.

"Why are you up so early, my dear. I thought all that dancing and frolicking would have tired you out," stated Mr. Bennet with a twinkle in his eyes. He already knew from her attire that she planned on riding out this morning.

"Papa, you know that merely hopping around the dance floor does nothing to tax my energies. Besides, I spent more time visiting with my friends than dancing," she said with a wry grin.

"Yes, so I'd noticed." He cocked his head and looked at her with a raised brow. "You're not upset because some nob from London failed to be impressed with your beauty, are you Lizzie? That Darcy character didn't even stay with the Bingleys during the introductions though Mr. Bingley did mention that he was eager to 'meet' the populace."

"No, Papa," she said and wanting to change the subject, she continued, "but Jane certainly got Mr. Bingley's attention and though she hasn't said anything, I think he's turned her head too. What is your impression of him so far, Papa?"

"I think him very eager to please and happy with his surroundings. I haven't been long in his company but I have seen nothing worrying so far. As for Jane, well, all young ladies liked to be crossed in love, and since that scalawag, Framton, did his part so admirably, she has my leave to try liking a good sort of a man like Mr. Bingley."

Elizabeth was comforted but not totally convinced by her Father's opinion but she let it rest. "Well Mama is certainly encouraged. In fact, last night she listed all her plans on tidying up the parlors and dining room for when Mr. Bingley comes to call. She also wants to freshen up Jane's dresses today, so I thought I could get a ride in before breakfast. Can I take Poseidon out, Papa?"

"Of course, my dear," he nodded "but mind that you don't stay out too long. You know that there'll be not peace in this house if she catches you in your breeches, let alone if she hears that you'd been riding astride again, especially now that she has a possible beau in her sights. You have your sling Lizzie?" She nodded and padded her pocket. "Out you go then."

"Yes, Papa and thank you," she said as she jumped up and out the door, closing it softly behind her.

Mr. Bennet nodded at her retreating back with a satisfied smirk. He knew that his scrawny little rascal had grown into a beautiful, voluptuous woman but not a lot of others have caught on, least of all Lizzie herself. Although, Mr. Darcy certainly did. The former militaryman, turned gentleman farmer, didn't miss the looks that worldly gentleman threw at his unsuspecting daughter. Of course he was aware of who the newcomer was. Mr. Darcy of Pemberley, Derbyshire, was too prominent a personage to go unmentioned within the pages of the London papers. Generally known to be an intelligent, responsible and low-key gentleman, Mr. Bennet thought there was something shady or scandelous connected to him but he couldn't recall. Well, hopefully he will soon tire of this quiet backcountry and return to his more illustrious circles.

Thomas Bennet was born the second son to loving, indulgent parents. While his older brother was raised to handle the responsibilities of running an estate, young Thomas was given the freedom of the countryside to actively pursue his sports and other interests. Being a naturally bright, athletic and witty child, he grew up happy and sheltered. He attended Oxford after his brother where he discovered an affinity for languages and that he could hold his own against the brightest minds. His keen intellect and linguistic skills caught the attention of higher powers and he was recruited to join the military, specifically, the intelligence branch. There, he acquired training in hand-to-hand combat, survival and surveillance skills, and the nuances of intrigue and machination. His newfound talents were put to use in Paris, Brussels and even London. He soon became disenchanted and even horrified with the world at large both for what he'd witnessed and for the things he had done and when he was called back home after the sudden death of his Mother and Brother, he gladly resigned his military career.

Back in the English countryside, he caught the attention of a pretty, lively daughter of Meryton's attorney. Thomas Bennet was enchanted by the young, luscious, and simple(minded) beauty and he married Francine Gardiner within a year of returning. He quickly overcame his grief over his Family's deaths and the greater outside world as he delved into learning to manage his unexpected inheritance while plunging into the carnal pleasures of seeking comfort from an energetic and sensual wife.

His happiness did not last long however. Frannie fell with a fever and severe blood-loss after giving birth to his fifth daughter in seven years. Stressful weeks followed and while she survived, they learned to she couldn't have any more children. Shortly thereafter his beloved Father died and Mr. Bennet was left with the sole responsibility of caring for his large Family, estate, and its tenants. Mrs. Bennet grew more shrill and full of complaints after realizing that there was no hope for a long awaited son who would've broken the estate's entail. And while the management of the estate was not mentally taxing, he found it increasingly tedious and boring as he had no real love of the land nor concern for its tenants.

The one consolation at this time was his second daughter, Elizabeth. She was always his favorite and most like him in intelligence and personality, and at five, she exhibited his athleticism and energy as well. He took to spending the majority of his spare time with her. Within the house, he taught her to read, speak French and Latin, and to play chess and thus spent many hours of entertainment in his library. Outdoors, he instructed her on riding, throwing, climbing trees, hunting and anything else he remembered enjoying in his youth. He even bought her breeches to wear so as to not impede her movements during their various pursuits. Mrs. Bennet spent her time indulging her last baby, Lydia whilst Jane watched over the other girls. And if the servants and the village residents looked upon the Father/daughter duo with merriment or disapproval, Mr. Bennet didn't mind as he was known to laugh at the folly of his neighbors and therefore be laughed at in their turn.

It wasn't until Elizabeth was eleven when Thomas lost his 'cohort'. Mrs Bennet decided that they needed the benefit of a governess to turn her girls into proper young ladies so they could attract rich husbands. As he never learned to withstand his wife's demands, he could only sympathize with Lizzie as she was relegated to the schoolroom to learn to write elegantly, embroider, and play an instrument. Thereafter, Lizzie was never allowed to don breeches within sight of the house and town, although Mr. Bennet never stopped giving her his clothes to wear during her clandestine rides through the countryside like for this morning.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Elizabeth quietly led her Father's stallion out of the stables and toward the hedges at the end of the rose garden. She donned her gloves and wound her sling to her right wrist then mounted the horse with practiced ease. She kept to the obscurely marked path until she reached the remote pastures between Longbourn and Netherfield. The sun had just risen over the horizon allowing her to see through the light fog and scanning the empty stillness, she spurred Poseidon to a dead run. She let out a small whoop of exhilaration. She never felt more freedom than when she was racing atop a horse. Her two laps around the field were traversed only too soon and she slowed the stallion down to a more moderate gait. As she circumvented the pasture a couple more times to cool down the horse her thoughts drifted to Mr. Darcy once again.

Elizabeth had done her best to enjoy the previous evening and maintained her attention on Jane once home. It was only after she closed her eyes to sleep when she remembered his hauntingly sad, fearful ones. Those eyes with that face and body were almost too much to take in. She remembered blushing and quickly leaving Charlotte to hide her embarrassment. Now, atop her horse, she felt herself blush anew and a strange quivering sensation enter her body. She jerked Poseidon to a stop and jumped off the horse. She needed a distraction. She unwound the sling from her wrist leaving the two strands of the loop tied to her thumb and grabbed a few stones off the ground as she briskly walked toward a clump of trees.

Sighting a particular trunk, she grabbed the other end of the sling with her left hand, placed a stone in the slight depression, swung counterclockwise behind her head and cast the stone from her right side. The sling was caught again by her left hand and the motions repeated twice. She noted with satisfaction that all three rounds had found its mark from over fifteen yards. She fired off several more shots, each from a little farther away then returned to where Poseidon was placidly grazing.

Practicing with her sling reminded her of the one time she had to use it on another person. It was almost four years past. Elizabeth frowned. Netherfield was once more let to strangers from London. At least one of its residents was again interested in Jane. It was up to Elizabeth to determine whether the interest was good or bad and in the meantime, she needed to look after Jane.

With that resolve, she headed home, her confusing reactions to Mr. Darcy all but forgotton.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"For heavens sakes, Charles, stop bouncing your legs and lay your gloves down before you tear through the sheepskin!" admonished Caroline from the other side of the carriage. "Your constant movements are giving me a nervous condition."

Charles rolled his eyes but did as she requested. "Sorry Caroline, but I don't know why it's taking so long to travel a mere three miles."

It was a few days after the assembly and Darcy, Bingley and his two sisters were on their way to Longbourn to pay a call on the Bennets. If Bingley had had his way, this visit would have happened the morning after dancing with his Angel but propriety and other factors had to be considered. Namely, Caroline didn't want to encourage a connection with a small estate of a country squire. What she saw of the unfashionable sisters and that horrible mother did nothing to further it although, she did concede that Jane was _sweet_ and had at least worn a _tolerably fashionable silk dress_. Darcy also had little inclination to socialize but after a couple days of trying to teach his friend the ins and outs of estate management, he knew it was falling on deaf ears. Bingley couldn't focus on anything so complex as drainage ditches and crop rotation when his true love may be found one estate over. Rides around the property and a foray into Meryton helped engage Bingley but anything more demanding seemed a fruitless endeavor.

In frustration, Darcy agreed to accompany Bingley on his call whereby his bored sisters joined the party.

lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

The instant the note was brought to Mr. Bennet during breakfast and read out loud, a controlled pandemonium broke out. These past days, Mr. Bennet watched his normally indolent wife nag, harangue, and cajole the girls, the entire household staff, and even himself to put on the best display of themselves and the property as possible. Indeed, he hadn't even laid down the short note before Mrs. Bennet was marching the girls upstairs to prepare for the much anticipated call. He noted wryly to himself that his ex-drill sergeant could learn a thing or two from her.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrl

Lizzy let out a frustrated sigh then sucked in her breath while Suzy quickly laced her in her new corset. Normally, she could get away with only her short stays or even her self made chest bands that she preferred when riding, but Mama had declared that all the girls were expected in their new corsets, which went down to mid hip and on her seemed a size too small. Unlike Jane, whose slender sleekness was only slightly accentuated by the corset, Lizzy had a distinct hourglass look: her small waist became tiny making her pleasantly full breasts and hips look almost vulgar in the way of those loose women that hung out by the wharfs. When she commented to this effect at the dressmakers, Mrs. Bennet stared at her in shock, truly seeing the development on her once skinny tomboy for the first time. "No, my dear," she claimed gleefully, "You have curves that others only aspire to have. Men like a little something to grab onto, you know." Elizabeth could only colour crimson while the dressmaker nodded her agreement.

So now, even fully covered in her normally conservative morning dress, Elizabeth felt that her new outline seemed to project a blatantly carnal visage quite unlike how she saw herself and she was distinctly uncomfortable. She decided to change when Kitty called out that a coach was pulling up. With resignation, she grabbed a shawl and headed downstairs.

The stately coach with the Darcy seal came to a stop in the front courtyard. Darcy was impressed with what he saw. Though Longbourn was decidedly smaller than Netherfield, the manor and property seemed orderly and well kept. The line of trees leading from the gates lent a stately elegance that bespoke of generations of gentility. He followed Bingley out of the carriage then turned and assisted his sisters. Caroline also seem to realize the difference between the realities of the established gentry and her own soot covered roots in Manchester. With a decided shake, she cleaved herself to Darcy's arm and slowly followed her brother, who practically bounded to the door. When the door opened, the gentlemen requested an audience with Mr. Bennet while the sisters went to find the ladies of the house.

The said ladies were all residing in the front parlor spaced strategically apart with ample seating for others to join them. Each had a piece of embroidery or book in her hand and each stood when the newcomers were announced. At seeing only the ladies, Mrs. Bennet barely hid her disappointment but greeted them enthusiastically. "Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hurst, you do us a great honor in calling here at Longbourn. My, what lovely dresses. You remember my five daughters? Do have a seat. Kitty was just recalling all the pretty bangles you wore at the Assembly Mrs. Hurst! It is all the rage in London, is it not? I shall call for some tea, shall I? You must be thirsty. And are the gentlemen not with you?"

All this was fired out in rapid succession and when Mrs. Bennet stopped to draw breath, Jane quietly greeted the sisters and led them to the couch while Elizabeth encouraged her mother to call for tea. Louise looked slightly dazed but Caroline recovered enough to make small talk with Jane. Jane's genuine encouragement soon had both sisters regaling the room with all the details of their last soiree in London when the gentlemen joined them.

Bingley headed straight for Jane greeted her with earnest joy as she blushingly curtsied. He charmingly addressed the other ladies begging them to allow him to introduce his very good friend, Mr. Darcy. Darcy stood stiffly and bowed to all the ladies in turn, his face grave. In order to put as much distance as he could between himself and the two twittering, giggling young girls named Kitty and Lydia, he headed for the opposite corner while Mrs. Bennet gushed her welcome. Mary, the smallest and shyest middle sister, grew so alarmed to see Mr. Darcy headed in her direction that she spilled her tea and whimpered in mortification.

Elizabeth, who also was struck shy and embarrassed when Mr. Darcy entered the room, took pity on Mary and went to join them, her courage rising as well as her protective instincts. Darcy, recognizing the plain girl's shyness and fright as similar to his own sister's when in new company, instantly changed his countenance to one of brotherly concern when he noticed someone approach. "Mr. Darcy, may I extend my own welcome to Longbourn, Sir. I must say I am a little surprised to find you here. I heard that you were in the habit of _tolerating_ only the most _significant_ company," she said with a saucy smirk. When no answer was forthcoming, she turned to her sister and gently grasping her hands whispered, "are you well, little dove? You didn't burn yourself, did you?" At Mary's small shake, she gave her hands a small squeeze and turned once again to the gentleman.

He looked dumbfounded. With a quirked brow, Elizabeth threw him a challenging look and sat beside Mary, determined not to speak again until he did.

Darcy was confused and felt his features once again harden. He was so struck with her appearance that he didn't even hear what she was saying. He knew those eyes. _Weren't they the ones that seem to pierce through him? _ Then he took in the rest of her: the rich, shining curls, pulled away from her face but cascading decadently down her back and that tight little body… it rivaled the incognitas* from the highest houses._ Wait, isn't she the tempting armful from the assembly_? If anything, her luscious curves seemed to be even more prominently displayed for his viewing pleasure. _Have I been fantasizing about Charles' Angel's LITTLE Sister!_?_ What? Little dove? That's what I used to call Georgiana. If only she had someone to offer her such gentle comfort... Whoa, where did that come from? There are those eyes again. Is she challenging me?_ All these thoughts were flying around in his head, when he felt himself growing hard. He looked around the room in panic and briefly settled on Mrs. Bennet talking loudly about the many charms found in Meryton. Once more in control, he turned back to Elizabeth.

"Miss Elizabeth, it is my _pleasure_ to finally make your acquaintance. If I had known I would find such charming company, I would have urged Mr. Bingley to pay his call days ago."

Elizabeth blinked in confusion and felt her color rising. She never expected such a rich, mesmerizing voice to come out so roguishly from such a staunch demeanor. And the way he drew out and emphasized _pleasure_ caused her insides to tighten. She shifted in her seat and looked down.

Darcy was enjoying her discomfiture when he caught her scent: lavender with a hint of vanilla…_Mother_? He instantly recalled that calming, comforting smell as one his Mother often wore. This was too much for him.

"Shall we join Miss Bingley and the others?" he asked.

Elizabeth eagerly agreed and hurried to join Jane. She noted that after escorting her to a seat, Mr. Darcy stood behind Mr. Bingley and spoke not a word for the rest of the visit.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

The men at Netherfield were quietly sipping their post dinner bourbon when Darcy blurted out, "why did she have to be a Bennet girl!?"

"Excuse me?" replied Bingley.

"What?" said Darcy, looking up.

"Why does _who_ have to a Bennet girl? Are you talking about Jane?

"Jane? _Miss Bennet_, you mean?" Darcy replied with a smirk.

"Yes, Yes, Miss Bennet. Why are you shouting her name out of the blue?" he asked, insecurity creeping in. He was no match for Darcy if they should go for the same girl.

"First of all, I wasn't 'shouting' but just thinking out loud. Secondly, it wasn't Miss Bennet I was referring to but Miss Elizabeth."

"Miss Elizabeth? The one you insulted then refused to dance with? I say, Darcy, normally I'd adhere to your opinions. You being a great big fellow and all," Bingley said with a smile, "but if Miss Elizabeth is barely _tolerable_ but _not handsome_ enough to _tempt_ you, than you have higher standards and stronger meddle than me, my friend. If I wasn't half in love with my blond goddess, I'd definitely be vying for Miss Elizabeth's company. We had a very enjoyable dance at the assembly."

"I wouldn't mind a little time in that girl's company myself," mumbled Hurst from the corner.

"Enough!" yelled Darcy. He was feeling chagrined at the start of Bingley's speech but the last two statements had Darcy jumping up in anger.

"Woah, Darcy. Settle. Hurst is married and in his cups, he doesn't mean it. As for me, you know I only go for blonds, right?"

Darcy shook his head. "I'm going to bed. Please make my excuses to the ladies." With that he left the room.

Bingley turned to Hurst. "What's wrong with Miss Elizabeth being a Bennet?"

There was plenty wrong with his imagined plaything being a Bennet, Darcy thought stomping to his room. Gentlemen's daughters were off limits! He had rules! He wished his baser urges weren't so strong but he stopped fighting it years before; this was his one outlet to combat the weight of everything that seemed waiting to crush him: pain, loneliness, the _responsibilites_. His playtimes were needed but not with gentry for necessary reasons: one, they all expected _marriage_ and he was smart enough to avoid that trap; they were virgins, and therefore _untried_ and he didn't want to deal with the accompanying mess; and _untrained_ nor willing to be trained under his discrete Abbess from whom he finds his Mistresses or first sends to. They needed to be able to take directions and willingly accept his attentions in silence.

He was disciplined enough to not even consider the ladies of the ton in that way from the start. That the younger Miss Bennet slipped under his rules was a fluke mistake and he would have to forget about her. Yes, from now on, she was just one of _those_ ladies.

*incognitas: high class prostitutes


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here goes the next two. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I know there's not a lot of you so far but it makes me appreciate you all the more. Please continue to read it in the light hearted manner it was meant to be. There's plenty of inconsistencies and prose you can pick apart but you all have been so kind in your reviews, I thank you!

Chapter 8

The following morning found Elizabeth once again racing around the far pasture. Elizabeth's interlude with Mr. Darcy wasn't long in words nor minutes but afterwards she felt dizzy and exhausted. His face was so gentle when he looked upon Mary. She couldn't blame him for that; Mary was just like the quiet, peaceful dove that she was always comparing her to. Then his face changed. _Did she cause that?_ But his eyes: watching his eyes was like watching the skies on a stormy day, dark, rolling clouds with spots of brightness. _Were they checking her out?_ It was like he didn't even hear her impertinent greeting only to come back with such a rakish one. Did he really draw out _pleasure _when he spoke? If he was flirting, then why did he act like he couldn't get away from her fast enough? Maybe he did hear her and was just being impertinent back. Yes, they were just trading incivilities and he wanted to throw her off. He could have no other interest in her. She'll just have to guard against him getting under her skin in the future.

Deciding to focus on something more productive. She spied a coven of willow grouse laying in the grass. She quietly readied her weapon as she veered towards them and from atop her horse she caught the first bird unawares. When the rest took to the air, she managed to take down three more before they rose too high. She jumped off the horse and grabbing a length of twine from the saddle pocket, gathered the birds and efficiently tied two to either end of the rope and then slung it in front of the saddle. Elated from her catch, she trotted back home.

On the other end of the field, two riders were entering just as the lone rider headed out. Darcy and his other footman, Peter Daniels, were riding toward the partition of trees that marked the northern edge of the pasture when they noted the covey of grouse fly off. Always wary of intruders and poachers, they went to investigate. They turned the corner in time to see a slight lad on a large black horse trot off with birds swinging from its sides. He disappeared into another set of trees before the newcomers could shout out.

"Could that have been one of the Netherfield boys, Sir?"

"I don't know. The stable boy told me that we were the first he'd seen out but anyone could've made an early start," answered Darcy.

"I didn't hear any hear any gunshots. I wondered if there are snares set in this field." When a few minutes inspection found nothing but some small footprints and hoof marks, they shrugged it off and decided to patrol the rest of the property while exercising their mounts. As they were heading to the stables, they met Mr. Hammond, Netherfield's steward, coming out. Darcy asked him if he knew of a boy with a black horse who had business to be in the back pasture bordering Longbourn. Mr. Hammond replied in the negative but added that a ghost was known to haunt that area.

"The story goes Sir that decades back a young lad wanted to take his father's stallion for a ride. The father wouldn't allow it because the horse was much too big and powerful for him. But the boy being a stubborn thing, stole the horse in the early hours and went to that yond field. Sure 'nuff he got himself thrown and broke his neck. His Father was so distraught that he went right out and shot the bonnie stepper dead. Its said that the lad and his horse return to that field so he could show his papa and everyone else his mastery of the stallion. There's been numerous sightings over the years of him racing through fog at breakneck speeds." The story was finished solemnly but there was pride and laughter in the old steward's eyes.

Both the other men shook their heads in disbelief. "More likely you got a poacher on your hands. We saw him riding out with a clump of birds. Better keep an eye out," Darcy said dismissively as he continued on.

"Yes Sir," the steward responded as he gave a slight bow to their retreating backs. Turning the other way, Mr. Hammond gave himself a little smile. There really was such a story, going around for years. He told that gentleman the truth. What he didn't say was that he was the one that made it up to explain away Little Lizzie sightings. She sure was fearless on that stallion and thankfully only rode it in the wee hours. But people had still seen her and because he didn't like her reputation to come to any harm now that she had to act like a proper lady, he created and circulated that ghost story. Well, at least it worked on the locals.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Lizzy returned unmolested to the stables and jumped off, taking her game and hanging them on a hook. Returning to the horse, she brought out an apple and gave it to Poseidon with a fond caress of his snout. Next, she pulled out scones securely wrapped in a napkin. This was given to the stableboy who was waiting to rub the horse down. The scones were a thank-you gift for the boy's extra work and for keeping his silence. Then with a nod, she grabbed the birds and headed to the kitchens to drop off her winnings.

She was properly dressed and seated in front of her breakfast in time to enjoy a few minutes discussion of the news and politics in London and around the world with her Papa. Lizzy was thoroughly grateful for this time. Not only did it allow her to keep abreast of current events but it was during such a discourse seven years prior on the expedition of Mr. Lewis and Mr. Clark in the newly acquired Louisiana Purchase, which led to the topic of the Indian Nations found by the gentlemen. Soon Mr. Bennet and Lizzy were delving into books concerning Indian cultures and weaponry. It was in reading about their hunting practices that the pair ran across a description of the sling.

At thirteen, Elizabeth had been under the tutelage of the strict Mrs. Watkins for two years. From the first, the governess was appalled by the scrawny boy-girl. If Jane was everything ladylike and delicate, Elizabeth was the antithesis: she had no softness and her skinny frame boasted too much muscle; her gait was too long and sure; her hands were dirty and scraped; her skin was too brown and coarse; she slouched, couldn't play an instrument; couldn't handle a needle; and wore boys clothes! The list was endless. All these _concerns_ were conveyed to Mrs. Bennet who in a fit of nerves demanded that Mr. Bennet cease allowing her to handle guns, knives, swords, and sticks. Plus, she added the clothing censures and restrictions on movement: running, climbing, and riding (except side saddle on Nelly, their mare). Mr. Bennet reluctantly agreed and in good conscience banned Lizzy from the listed weaponry and movements (at least where others could see her).

So when the girl read about the sling and rationalized that it wasn't on her Mama's proscribed list, Mr. Bennet agreed to help make her own and learn how to use it. After experimenting with different materials and lengths, they finally developed a sling for each of them. With much practice, Mr. Bennet became fairly proficient but Lizzy took to it like a duck to water. Her natural agility and stellar hand-eye coordination made her a true marksman. She found that she could take down small game with ease and she had even driven away a badger that was scavenging their root cellar. The biggest advantage was that her Mama and Mrs. Watkins took little notice of the 'unfashionable' leather bracelet so she could go armed in plain sight. Plus, ammunition was always plentiful and reusable, judging by all the stones she was constantly picking up and stowing in her pouch.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Father and daughter were discussing the latest developments in France when Mrs. Bennet, Jane and Mary entered the breakfast room with Charlotte in tow.

"My dear Mr. Bennet, Charlotte has just arrived with an invitation from the Lucases to their dinner party this very night! Do say we can attend."

"Good morning to you, Mr. Bennet and Eliza," Charlotte cut in. "My mother wished for me to bring the note by personally so I could apologize for the late notice. My Father had such an agreeable time at the assembly with Mr. Bingley that he invited the Bingleys to come by to dine at anytime and he had just received his acceptance for tonight."

"That is certainly rash of Mr. Bingley to accept and give such short notice but I suppose that's how all young men are these days," replied Mr. Bennet. "Mrs. Bennet, you may take the girls and go if you wish. I just received a book I ordered from London and my plans are set for tonight."

Used to his ways, Mrs. Bennet cried out her joy at attending the dinner and invited Charlotte to enjoy their breakfast.

Afterwards, Elizabeth offered to walk her friend back to Lucas Lodge. It had been many days since she'd seen her and they had a lot to catch up on. Elizabeth filled Charlotte in on the Bingley's call and Charlotte responded with all she'd heard about Mr. Bingley since the assembly. With her closer association to trade, (Sir Lucas operated a prosperous mercantile before he was knighted, which he promptly sold), together with the Lucases love for socializing and letter-writing, Charlotte was her source for local gossip. But in this case, she had nothing new to add about Mr. Bingley except that he had leased Netherfield for the year with an option to purchase and that he owned several factories in Manchester, including the latest in mechanized looms.

When asked about what she thought of Mr. Bingley and Jane, Charlotte could only agree that they had the potential to get along very well: him being so open and lively and her being calming and kind, and both apt to only see the good in others and situations.

"It is with whom Mr. Bingley keeps company that is the most surprising," Charlotte continued. "Miss Bingley is said to be a harridan and a snob of the worst kind! Several maids had already left Netherfield's service and even Mrs. Nichols had threatened to quit because Miss Bingley is so very demanding and rude. You would have thought she was the Queen herself with all the airs she gives out and the need to always be catered to. How two siblings could be more different is the great mystery of Netherfield!"

Elizabeth laughed. "Do be serious, Charlotte. I admit that she seems a little full of herself but she has been kind and gracious to Jane so I'll not pass judgment til she gives me cause," she said judiciously.

"And Mr. Darcy is said to have brought two footmen with him from London. Only they don't serve as footmen, more like shadows. People say that he doesn't set foot outdoors unless at least one of them accompanies him. Mr. Bane told my Father that one of Mr. Darcy's men entered his bookstore like he owned the place, searching around like he was looking for someone and even going in the backroom before Mr. Darcy came in. Mr. Darcy was polite enough and even paid extra for his large purchase but the 'footman' stood by the entrance almost defying anyone else to enter."

Elizabeth listened in wild-eyed shock. "Do you think he's in danger?" she asked worriedly. She could feel her protective instincts coming on.

"Well, I shouldn't think that the people of Meryton intend him any harm. Although my Mother's Uncle wrote that Mr. Darcy is one of the richest men in England and he's known to keep both illustrious and low-born company in equal parts."

Elizabeth could only shake her head in wonder. "I pride myself on being a good judge of character, Charlotte, but I can't make him out at all."

"Well, I wouldn't spend too much time worrying about him. He is too high above our company." And having reached her house, Charlotte turned and whispered, "He's expected to join Mr. Bingley tonight. I plan on occupying myself by getting as many looks at him that I can. He is just a yummy feast for the eyes, is he not?!"

"Charlotte!" Elizabeth admonished, then with a quick hug to her friend, ran the length back to Longbourn.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

The Bingley party arrived at Lucas Lodge in good time and Mr. Bingley made much of his gratitude for Sir William accommodating them on such short notice, vaguely referring to a staffing issue at Netherfield. Dinner was a pleasant affair with Sir William leading the light and merry topics. To Elizabeth's relief, Mr. Darcy was seated on the same side of the table but several seats down so with him out of her sight, she was able to enjoy her discussions with the people around her. She was happy to observe Mr. Bingley and Jane, seated next to each other, were keeping good company. She even heard Mr. Darcy contribute a line or two to their discussion. Laughingly, she noted that Charlotte did indeed shoot many looks Mr. Darcy's way.

Darcy was surprised to find himself having a pleasant evening. The fewer people assembled within the confines of a cozy manor went far to allow him to relax and enjoy the conversations around him. He had lingered over the port enjoying the after dinner separation and thus was one of the last to rejoin the ladies. Entering the drawing room, he came upon Elizabeth Bennet conversing with Colonel Forster. He stopped in his tracks. She was wearing a maroon dress that contrasted beautifully with her creamy skin. Though the cut of the dress was conservative, even puritan-like by London standards, draped over such a body, her whole look screamed sex kitten. The image was reinforced in hearing her warm, playful voice and watching the laughing expression of her dark eyes. He was about to force himself away when she turned and addressed him.

"Mr. Darcy, I hope you are enjoying your evening. Do join us, Sir. We were just talking about a potential ball the good Colonel was thinking about throwing," she said teasingly.

He was about to demur when he caught the look of predatory hunger on the other man's face. Darcy stepped a little to the front of Elizabeth, and raising himself to his full height, glared at the Colonel. The latter recognizing the gesture quickly made his excuses and left. Elizabeth looked after him in confusion and muttered, "I wonder what's got into the Colonel?"

_He wants under your skirts and I warned him off_. Instead, he replied, "I'm sure he just remembered something he needed to attend to, Miss Elizabeth."

Although this was said evenly, Elizabeth thought he looked angry so she attempted to tease him to a lighter mood. "Did you not think, Sir, that I expressed myself uncommonly well just now when I suggested that Colonel Forster should give a ball at Meryton?"

Darcy couldn't help but respond to the liveliness of her manner. "With great energy: but it is always a subject which makes a lady energetic."

"You are severe on us," she said laughingly.

"It will be her turn soon to be teased," said Miss Lucas coming up to them. "I am going to open the instrument, Eliza, and you know what follows."

"You are a very strange creature by way of a friend! Always wanting me to play and sing before anybody and everybody. If my vanity had taken a musical turn, you would have been invaluable; but as it is, I would rather not sit down before those who must be in a habit of hearing the very best performers."

"Oh but Eliza, after all the pains Mrs. Watkins took to teach you and the torture your poor fingers endured, it is only right to display the results of both your efforts."

"Very well, if it must be so, it must." And defiantly glancing at Mr. Darcy, "there is a fine old saying, 'Keep your breath to cool your porridge and I shall keep mine to swell my song."

When Elizabeth left with Charlotte to open the piano, Darcy found the nearest seat. Her teasing words coming out of such plump, red lips coupled with her fiery eyes was causing another part of him to _swell_ and he wished she'd _breathe_ on him.

Luckily she started her song and her natural, unstudied playing coupled with her pleasing voice soon calmed Darcy enough to quietly enjoy her performance.

After Elizabeth, several other ladies took their turns at the instrument, including Mary whose playing was levels above her sister's. Even Darcy was surprised to hear such inspired playing coming out of her peaceful form.

Later, the two youngest sisters requested Mary to play Scottish and Irish airs so that they and the two Lucas boys could dance. Others soon joined them at one end of the room.

Sir William was praising the grandeur of St. James to Mr. Darcy and upon seeing Bingley join in the dancing with Jane and struck with the notion of doing a very gallant thing, called out to Elizabeth who was passing by. "My dear Miss Eliza, why are you not dancing? Mr. Darcy, you must allow me to present this young lady to you as a very desirable partner. You cannot refuse to dance, I am sure when so much beauty is before you." And taking her hand, Sir William dropped it into Darcy's, who instinctively closed his hand around hers.

She drew back as a shock of electricity ran at their touch. Discomposed she uttered shakily, "indeed Sir, I have not the least intention of dancing. I entreat you not to suppose that I moved this way in order to beg for a partner."

Darcy, who also felt the heat, requested to be allowed the honour of her hand, but Elizabeth could not be gainsaid. Sir William made a second attempt at persuasion. "You excel so much in the dance, Miss Eliza, that it is cruel to deny me the happiness of seeing you: and though this gentleman dislikes the amusement in general, he can have no objection, I am sure, to oblige us for one half-hour.

"Mr. Darcy is all politeness," said Elizabeth, smiling.

"He is, indeed; but, considering the inducement, my dear, we cannot wonder at his complaisance – for who would object to such a partner."

Feeling that Sir William's propensity to tease had gone too far, she looked archly at him, and turned away. Darcy mutely watched her walk off while rubbing the residual tingling from his hand. _What in Bloody Hell was that_?

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Back in his room, Darcy was pacing its length while ripping various articles from his body. She's a _witch_. Only a spell could've broken his resolve NOT to think about her that way. And how else can her touch convey such heat? No, she's a _siren_. Doesn't she realize no red-blooded male can resist her call? Besides the Colonel, Darcy caught the two Lucas boys positively ogling her. And what was she about, lecturing Mr. Long on the effects of the French embargo on British productivity. Does she actually believe that showing her _bluestocking_ ways will negate her appeal?Well, she did have some very valid insights. But was she quoting Plato in latin? Darcy felt like the room was closing in so he dropped to the floor, violently forcing push-ups until his arms burned and he couldn't do anything but roll onto his back. Grimacing from the pain, he groaned loudly, "that _girl_ will be the death of me."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

With the added presence of the Netherfield residents, there were many such gatherings like the Lucas soiree as the weeks wore on. Darcy suffered through these social events like he always did: he focused his attention on whomever seemed to be making the most interesting or knowledgeable statements and engaged them in conversation by asking relevant questions or by taking a contrary view in order to encourage an impromptu debate on the subject. It was a 'trick' he had learned from his private tutors and then with his professors at university as a way to not stand about in a crowded room in silence as he was wont to do. Many unsuspecting members of the ton ended up with egg on their face when they boldly threw out a glib opinion or were just parroting a statement they had heard earlier, only to have Darcy call them on it, in a way that obviously displayed their stupidity or ignorance. Luckily, the gentlemen of Meryton stuck to more mundane subjects and Darcy was able to learn about the local climate, soil conditions and the political opinions of the community leaders. In the few times that discussions turned awkward or heated, Bingley was present to smooth over the situation and change the subject. More and more, Darcy found himself in conversation with Mr. Bennet and was able to enjoy his witticism, as much as his well-informed and relevant arguments on a wide range of topics. Though Miss Elizabeth never joined their dialogues, Darcy surreptitiously paid attention when she entered into similar discussions with others and he noted that she carried her points in the same learned yet diverting manner as her father, but with added bent of her lively but kind charms.

As much as possible, Bingley used these many opportunities to further his acquaintance with the beautiful and gentle Miss Bennet. It was generally evident that the eligible bachelor admired her and to _her_ it was equally evident that Jane was yielding to the preference which she had begun for him from the first, and was in a way to by very much in love; but she considered with pleasure that it was not likely to be discovered by the world in general, since Jane purposefully exuded a composure of temper and an uniform cheerfulness of manner which would guard her from the suspicions of the impertinent. She had learned her lesson from the _other_ Netherfield bachelor and she was not one to repeat her errors.

Jane had always known that she was expected to marry well and thereby provide the family with some security when the sad event of her Father's passing occurred. But having been raised in a loving, fanciful family, her shy quiet self secretly dreamed of a charming handsome prince who would come to town and sweep her away. Even her Mother encouraged her fancies proclaiming that she could not be so beautiful for nothing.

She thought her dreams were coming true when the Framptons from London let Netherfield for a hunting season. They brought with them their oldest son Alex, and his three friends from Oxford, who had all recently graduated. The boys were out for some fun as well as the hunting, so they were often seen at the local assemblies, soirees and balls. Early on in their residence, the bachelors met the two oldest Bennet sisters. Alex wasted no time in zeroing on the eighteen year old Jane, who was by far the belle of the county. Jane, in turn, was open with her admiration of the dashing Alex Frampton; he seemed everything gallant and debonair, especially with his friends around him to build him up. She failed to see that his many boasts of his imagined future never even hinted at including her. Elizabeth, at almost sixteen, was experiencing her first year 'out' but as she was still gawky and undeveloped, she was largely ignored by the men but she happily followed her oldest sister to events and visited with her friends.

Things came to a head during a large gathering at Netherfield. There were several of Meryton's most prominent families present, including the Bennets. After dinner and the separation of sexes, the large party decided an impromptu dance was in order. In the ensuring commotion, Alex secreted Jane away to the scarcely lit library. Elizabeth had been sitting next to Jane when Alex approached her to come away with him. She could smell the alcohol and smoke permeating from him and so decided to shadow her sister. Elizabeth heard her sister cry out as soon as she passed the library doors. Alex had Jane boxed within his arms and was clumsily trying to kiss her. Elizabeth, acting on pure instinct, unwound her sling and quickly shot a stone into his back. The drunken rake turned in surprise allowing Jane to escape. Realizing that the _little savage_ had actually somehow struck him, he lunged at her with a growl and Elizabeth was forced to hurl another stone, this time striking his right arm. He went down clutching his limb and both girls ran back to the parlor, stopping just outside the door to calm themselves. After Elizabeth quietly suggested that Jane go sit by their Mother, she went to find her Father. Once she quickly whispered her story to Mr. Bennet, she joined the Lucas siblings while he unobtrusively disappeared.

It was several weeks after the Netherfield incident that Elizabeth drew enough courage to ask her Papa what happened in the aftermath. The Framptons and their bachelors had quietly returned to London with nary a word nor leave. Mr. Bennet laughingly retold the story of how he found the crying drunk on the library floor nursing his broken arm and mumbling about assassins and savages. He told the young scamp in no uncertain terms that he was lucky to have gotten away with his shameful attempt with only one appendage broken and that if he should be seen in Meryton and its environs again, he'd send his 'assassin' to cut his throat or _other_ body parts. Mr. Bennet then went to the elder Mr. Frampton relating how he found his drunken son in the library and that he had broken his arm stumbling over a chair. He meaningfully suggested that they all remove to London to have his arm looked at so no further harm could befall him. With one look into his menacing eyes, Mr. Frampton promptly did as he was bid.

Thus, Elizabeth got away with physically harming a member of the gentry. The incident reinforced her habit of always wearing her favorite _odd bracelet_.

Jane was not so lucky. Although she avoided a direct scandal, she was so open in her partiality for the _flighty_ young man, Jane had to withstand the pity and derision of the neighborhood for disappointed hopes. Thereafter, Jane strove to project an air of uniform cheerfulness and placid calm and inwardly was much more cautious with her heart. Even Mrs. Bennet who had all but announced an engagement, had to eat her words when nothing came of the romance but a badly written sonnet. The formerly unrestrained matriarch learned not to _crow_ about the chickens before they actually hatched.

lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

The oldest Bennet girls called on the Bingley sisters and their call was returned in kind. Of all the young ladies of the neighborhood, the elder Bennets were considered to be the prettiest and the most accomplished and as Caroline liked to surround herself with the best, she graciously accepted their friendship. Jane's pleasing manners and genuine interest elicited much goodwill from the Bingley sisters. Elizabeth was more conditionally accepted. While Caroline admitted that Miss Eliza had a ready wit and an uncanny ability to create merriment (for she dearly liked to laugh), she had an uncomfortable feeling that the country girl was sometimes laughing at her and not just for Caroline's entertainment.

But it wasn't long before even this fragile relationship was irrevocably broken. Mr. Darcy had been conspicuously absent for all subsequent visits with the Bennets. Even during the larger parties of the neighborhood, he took pains to avoid the ladies in general, content to talk with the men or stand off to the side by himself. It was at such an event when Caroline approached him to commiserate on the tediousness of seeing the same, dull people and of a lower caliber of what they were both used to. Darcy was so preoccupied with staring at something across the room that he didn't acknowledge her approach. Caroline followed his sight line to see his object and there was Elizabeth telling what looked to be a very animated and amusing story to Jane and Charles. And looking back at Darcy, she saw the unmistakable look of desire. If anyone was familiar with coveting, it was Caroline and she recognized it instantly. After another quick look to make sure it was Elizabeth and not any other, she quietly walked away. She needed to think about what she had learned.

Thus, when a couple of days later a letter was sent from the ladies of Netherfield asking only Jane to dine with them while the men were out, it came as a surprise to all of the Bennets.

"I wonder what they could mean by excluding Lizzie from the invite," asked Mrs. Bennet shrilly. "I thought you girls got along splendidly."

"I wouldn't know Mama," answered Elizabeth. "Maybe they just wanted some alone time with Jane to get to know her better. After all, I'm not the one in whom their brother is interested." Elizabeth didn't admit that although a little surprised, she couldn't be sad from being denied their company.

After making sure that her beloved sister wasn't upset, Jane turned to her Father. "Can I take the carriage to Netherfield, Papa."

Before he could answer, Mrs. Bennet cut in with a decided gleam. "No, my dear, you had better go on horseback, because it seems likely to rain; and the you must stay the night."

"That would be a good scheme," said Elizabeth, "if you were sure that they would not offer to send her home."

"Oh! But the gentlemen will have the chaise for their own use. Besides, your father cannot spare the horses; they are wanted on the farm."

Mr. Bennet confirmed that the horses were engaged but offered her Poseidon "for he'd certainly get you there faster and therefore may outrun the rain."

As Jane was scared of the stallion, she would go on Nelly. Jane was attended to the door by her Mama with many cheerful prognostics of a bad day. And sure enough, Jane was not long gone when the rain started. Her sisters were uneasy for her but her mother was delighted. The rain continued the whole evening and Jane did not return at the end of it. When it was clear that Jane intended to spend the night at Netherfield, Elizabeth grew apprehensive and went to her Father.

"Do you think I should go to Jane, Papa? She had no intention of staying away all night and I could bring her home in the carriage or at least get her a change of clothes."

"No, my dear. It is still raining out and I wouldn't like any of us to be out in that. Between Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst, I'm sure they could come up with something suitable for Jane to wear."

"But the bachelors…"

"Do not worry, Lizzie. Mr. Bingley is no Alex Framton. I have been in his company quite often these few weeks and he seem to have only the best intentions for Jane. In fact, I believe he's only in want of a little push before he is banging on my door asking for Jane's hand. And as for Mr. Darcy, I am certain that he has no interest in _Jane_."

Elizabeth trusted her Father's judgment so she bade him good night and went upstairs.

The next morning brought a note from Jane at Netherfield. She wrote that due to the weather, she arrived at Netherfield quite wet and chilled and she hadn't even made it through dinner before she begged to retire to a guestroom due to a sorethroat, cough, and fever. Her friends were kind and solicitous and had called for Mr. Jones, the apothecary, and under their care, Jane hoped to recover and return home as soon as she can manage.

While Mrs. Bennet rejoiced that her plan had worked so successfully, Elizabeth was anxious and determined to go to her. Mr. Bennet offered her Poseidon and Mrs. Bennet stipulated that she must only ride sidesaddle and be properly attired. Elizabeth agreed and ran to get ready. Although she preferred sitting astride, she was more than proficient with a sidesaddle and on Poseidon, there was nothing 'ladylike' in how she rode him. Thus, despite all of her Mama's efforts, she arrived at Netherfield with her skirts speckled in mud, and her carefully coiffured hair spilling out of her pins.

Daniels, Darcy's other footman, was out riding the perimeter when he spotted a rider racing through the fields and jumping the fences, taking the most direct path to Netherfield. He rode to intercept the newcomer only to catch up in view of the house where the rider had slowed to a demure pace and tried to look for all the world like she had ridden leisurely all along. Determining that the young lady was no threat, he assumed the role of a footman and hurried to assist her off her mount and lead her horse to the stables while she was admitted to the house.

Darcy and the rest of the household were dining in the breakfast room when Miss Elizabeth was announced. She was received by all with surprise but with proper politeness. The ladies wondered that she should come by herself so early on this cold morning with her bonnet skewed and her dress dirtied. The men admired the brilliancy which the cold and exercise had given her complexion and the brightness of her eyes.

Slightly discomfited by their stares, Elizabeth went on, "My apologies for the disruption but how is my Sister?"

"I'm afraid she is unchanged from last night. The maid said she had a restless night and is now trying to sleep," answered Bingley. "I hope you will join us for breakfast, Miss Elizabeth."

Before she could answer, Caroline interrupted, "how did you get here Miss Eliza, and so quickly after Jane's note was sent?"

"I rode my Father's horse," said Elizabeth and sensing Caroline's antagonism, informed them that she'd had already eaten and asked to be shown to Jane's room.

Caroline didn't miss the passionate yearning on Mr. Darcy's face before he schooled his features. After Elizabeth departed, she turned to her sister with a calculating gleam. "What could she mean riding all this way by herself just because her sister caught a trifling cold."

"I wouldn't know," answered Louise, "but I could hardly contain myself when I looked upon her person. She must have splashed through every puddle between here and Longbourn and with her hair practically unbound in the brightness of the day like a common trollop!" she declared. Louise noted the appreciative look her husband threw at the newcomer.

"Louise!" admonished Charles. "How can you disparage Miss Elizabeth so when she only acted in concern for her sister? I noticed nothing amiss about her appearance and can only wish that you two would come to my aid in a similarly timely fashion if I were in need."

"Well, I think it shows a vulgar sense of independence by traipsing all over the countryside unaccompanied. It is a good thing Miss Eliza does not intend to marry."

"Why wouldn't she marry?" asked Darcy despite himself.

"Oh, I don't know exactly. I'd heard mentioned that with only her small dowry and the lack of any eligible men in this backcountry that she would rather leave home on her own to set out on some _adventure _rather than marry at all." When nothing further came from Mr. Darcy, Caroline excused herself to check on _the dear Miss Bennets_.

She was satisfied that she made a good start to her newest _brilliant_ plan. Caroline thought that the friendship between her brother and Fitzwilliam Darcy was the biggest boon of her life. Since the day Charles mentioned meeting Mr. Darcy, she had imagined herself the next Mrs. Darcy. After all, not only was she attractive, accomplished and well-dowered, she had something that none of her finishing school friends had: an entrance into his inner circle. She planned to use her proximity along with arts and allurements (taught to her by the older girls) to win her greatest prize. Therefore, it was a cruel blow to her ego that even after years in his company, she had not captured him. Then to suddenly find him attracted to some country nobody was devastating.

After much brooding (and the throwing of various knick knacks), she decided to give Darcy what he wanted. Caroline had heard the dark whispers about his carnal affairs. That rich young men had dalliances with prostitutes and actresses were common enough but Darcy's women were secreted to his undisclosed property in town and then never heard from again. All of his former mistresses were quite sought after, some for their personal allure and assets but mostly because of the information they could provide about their former lover. Mr. Darcy was notoriously elusive and guarded and any inside information was valuable. The problem was that even after Mr. Darcy left town and the affairs were thought to be over, the women seemed to disappear and no longer practiced their 'trade'. Caroline couldn't give two figs if they were buried in the gardens, she just knew that after a short dalliance they were gone permanently and that's what she planned for Eliza Bennet. She was going to 'encourage' Mr. Darcy to make the upstart his mistress. Hopefully, all it took were some discreet suggestions and innuendos but if neither party cooperated, she would have to to think up a compromising situation. Surely, Carte-blanche* was the best he'd ever offer the poor girl since marriage to such lowly connections was out of the question. Then when he had his little fun and tired of her, she too can disappear into the abyss, while Caroline would continue to patiently wait for Mr. Darcy to realize her value and become the permanent Mistress of Pemberly. The brilliancy of the plan was that not only would Eliza be gone but Charles would no longer be able to pursue Jane, the sister of the fallen woman, and he would be free to make a match that would further their standing in London society as Caroline had always foreseen.

*Carte-blanche: An offer by a gentleman that includes living under his protection but not marriage.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Happy New Year! This is a short chapter but I wanted to get an interaction between E&D out. I'll have more and a faster pace soon. Hope you like.

Chapter 11

Elizabeth was admitted into a well-appointed guestroom by Mandy, a local girl whose parents were long time tenants of Netherfield. "Hello Mandy, I didn't know you were working here."

"Yes, Miss. Mrs. Nichols recommended me to Mr. Bingley when the house was let."

"Well, I am assured that Jane was well looked if you've been assigned to her. How is she?"

"She's had a rough night, fer sure. She's been running hot and poor thing couldn't get comfortable. She'd sleep some but a cough would wake her. Mr. Jones gave her a draught just an hour past and she's resting more quietly now."

"Why don't I sit with her while you go down for some refreshments and rest. I wouldn't want you to get sick yourself. Thank you for looking out for Jane."

"It was my pleasure, Miss. Miss Jane was no trouble at all even in fever," replied the maid and turning to go, she continued to mumble "unlike some other residents of this house…no trouble at all."

After she was gone, Elizabeth went to Jane and confirmed that she was still asleep and though her face was flushed, her breathing wasn't labored. After replacing the rag on her forehead with a fresh one, she sat down beside her.

"Oh, Lizzy. You have come," whispered Jane.

"Of course I have, silly. I came as soon as we received your note."

"I did not want to worry Mama and the others but I longed for your company, Lizzie. I can rest much easier now that you're here."

Just then came a knock and Caroline poked her head in and asked if she and Louise could join them. They proceeded to shower Jane with their affection and solicitude. To Elizabeth, Caroline seemed to have lost the pique she'd shown earlier and treated her in a friendly manner. Grateful for the kindness given to Jane, Elizabeth warmed towards them and a pleasant conversation ensued.

When they noticed Jane tiring, the hostesses made to excuse themselves. At the door, Caroline suggested, "Miss Eliza, Mr. Jones recommended that Jane not be moved until she is more recovered. Since you are such a great comfort to her, how would you like to stay here until she is well enough to return home?"

"Thank you Miss Bingley, that is very kind of you. I will gladly accept and if you can send a footman around in a few minutes, I will write a note asking my Father and requesting some things from Longbourn."

The ladies left and Elizabeth felt very charitable with the both of them. Turning back to her sister, Elizabeth said, "now I want you to rest, Jane. I will be beside you the whole time." Jane did rest and Elizabeth did not quit her room until it was time to dress for dinner. Her Father's approval and her trunks were delivered in a timely manner and with the help of Mandy, Elizabeth felt she looked presentable enough to join the Netherfield residents.

At dinner, Mr. Bingley was enthusiastic in welcoming her to stay then asked after Jane. Elizabeth was sad to report that she was much the same, her fever and cough persisted but she was sure that together with Mr. Jones' draught and plenty of fluids and rest, she would soon improve. His sisters added their sympathy and well wishes and they continued to discuss their new home and how they found the neighborhood.

During this time, Mr. Darcy said not a word but seemed to look upon Elizabeth in disapproval. Elizabeth tried her best to ignore him but as the dinner wore on, she couldn't help getting annoyed at the scrutiny. She had not spoken to him since his first visit to Longbourn and she had long concluded that he continued in his censure of her from the assembly and he must feel that it was beneath him to give her any more notice. Rather than let his opinion intimidate her, she decided to face it head on. After all, she was going to be a guest under the same roof and she had the support of her new friends around her. Turning to him, she asked saucily, "Mr. Darcy, did I perchance put my dress on backwards or do I have something caught in my teeth? I wonder why you feel the need to look on me so darkly."

Unused to being addressed so directly and with such teasing, Darcy mumbled that her appearance was everything acceptable and looked down. He could not believe that despite everything he'd done to avoid her and to will his mind from thinking about her that he had to endure residing in the same house and sleeping only a few yards away in the guest wing. Tonight she was wearing a deep green dress that set off the creamy perfection of her upper torso. Her hair was arranged high on her head to highlight her long graceful neck with a few stray curls that seemed to tickle her face as she spoke. He couldn't help listening to her lively, good-natured speech as she informed the Bingleys on their new neighbors and how endearingly she spoke about their goodness with some light-hearted folly thrown in. She certainly knew how to entertain and that playful throaty laugh was invoking some unwanted responses in him. It was taking all his energies not to touch her skin just to feel that spark again let alone throwing her over his shoulders and whisking her away to his room.

Caroline, knowing why and how hard he was looking, smirked but came to his aid, "do not mind, Mr. Darcy. If it were not for his deep friendship with my brother, he would not speak to us at all. We must accept him as he is. It is a great condescension of his part to help Charles at this time and we are thankful." It would not do Caroline's plan any good for Eliza to dislike Darcy. The stupid girl could not know all the dangers associated with falling into the arms of the known player. Better to let her think herself in love and off for some adventure.

"Yes," continued Bingley trying to be helpful, "Darcy is rather shy in mixed company and I'm sure that he will be more amiable as he gets to know you. In the meantime, he is a avid observer and you should not be frightened by his looks."

Elizabeth accepted this explanation with a nod but vowed to not let herself feel cowed in his presence. Dinner was soon over and Elizabeth made her excuses to return to Jane for the rest of the evening.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrl

The next morning Elizabeth woke to discover that the rain which started just as Jane's fever broke continued unabated. She wanted to go for a quick ride as Poseidon was still at Netherfield but decided to search for some reading materials instead. Now that Jane was on the mend, she would need something to prevent her from doing too much too soon. She quickly got dressed and headed to the library but as she passed by the ballroom doors, she heard the unmistakable sounds of fencing. Curious to see who would engage in such activity so early, she quietly opened the door and peeked in. What she saw took her breath away: for there was Mr. Darcy and _his footman?_ bare-chested with sweat glistening. While the footman was big and burly, Mr. Darcy's chest and stomach were cut with hard, well-defined muscles that clenched enticingly with each movement. She had never seen an unclothed man before and was surprised to see a v-shaped pattern starting at his abs and disappearing into his tight breeches.

Having fenced some with her Father, she knew that the two combatants were highly skilled. Their hands were so quick, she could barely follow the movements and their constant footwork left her in awe. Just then, Mr. Darcy spun and faced away from her and she noticed the ugly patchwork of scars in his back. She couldn't help the sharp intake of breath and fearing that she'd be discovered, she quickly closed the door and ran into the library. It took several minutes in the cold room for her breathing to slow and her overheated body to cool while she absorbed everything she'd seen. She knew he was fit from the first moment she'd seen him but her imagination did not do justice to his sculpted form. That he could move with such precision and force made her quiver anew. Then the image of his back came to mind and she shivered in sudden coldness. She could not imagine how he got those scars nor how painful it must have been. Tears came unbidden. They did not look to be fresh scars but that only meant it occurred in childhood. Didn't she hear that he lost his mother early on and was completely orphaned just as he reached adulthood? Were the incidents connected? Do the scars still caused him suffering? Is that why he flinched at the assembly? Her heart went out to him and she didn't know what to make of her other thoughts and feelings.

She heard the door across the hall open and she quickly ran behind a bookcase just as the door to the library opened and someone call out a greeting. She held her breath and willed herself not to move. She was too embarrassed to be caught in this state. The intruder soon went away and Elizabeth took the opportunity to grab a few books and after determining that no one was about, ran back to her room.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Darcy sat in his cold bath, determined to get himself under control. He did not sleep well the night before knowing that the saucy little vixen was sleeping just a few doors down: her silky hair winding around her soft warm body. He would not let himself find any physical release as it went against his rules. It was too dangerous to act on thoughts about gentlewomen. But images came unbidden of how he'd love to occupy that pert little mouth of hers with her dark expressive eyes looking up at him.

No, he wouldn't allow himself any relief, which was why he requested the grueling workout and the cold bath. He wondered why she gave such open, kind-hearted attentions to the others, even Caroline Bingley, when all he got was her impertinence. Didn't she realize who he was and how much power he wielded? Oh, what he wouldn't give to have her in his power. Maybe he _could_ arrange something with her. After all, Caroline said that she didn't plan on marrying. Or maybe it was just a ploy of hers. Miss Elizabeth seemed too innocent and sheltered to want anything but what was expected of her. He got out of the warmed water and without drying off, he forced himself to do sit-ups on the hard wet floor until the pain from the impact on his back finally drove away his lusty thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Elizabeth requested that breakfast be brought into Jane's room. Jane was clearly on the mend and only needed time to rid herself of the cough and congestion but Elizabeth did not feel equal to facing Mr. Darcy in the breakfast room. After the meal, Elizabeth had planned on reading to Jane but when she got out the books, she saw that she had grabbed treatises on animal husbandry and crop rotation.

Turning in chagrin, Elizabeth said, "Oh dear, in my haste to gather some books without disturbing anybody, I chose our reading materials poorly. I know you have no interest in land and livestock management Jane. Why don't I change these out for some poetry or a novel. I shall be right back."

With that she quickly left the room hugging the books to her. She was still feeling the emotional turmoil from spying on Mr. Darcy and in her haste ran straight into the solid wall of Mr. Darcy's chest.

Mr. Darcy grabbed her by the arms to steady her. "Are you alright, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked formally.

"Yes. Yes, of course. Forgive me, Mr. Darcy. I did not see you there," she stammered, stepping back. She could feel herself color and her arms where he was firmly holding her felt like it was on fire. She looked up briefly and saw that he was once again impeccably dressed and his hair was still damp from a recent wash. Impulsively, she leaned in to breathe in his fresh scent of sandalwood and citrus, then looked down again in mortification.

Darcy was all set to be annoyed. He was trying his hardest to keep his distance only to have her practically fall into his arms just as he was re-establishing some control. He was about to admonish her to be more careful when he noticed how very small and fragile she looked next to his bigger frame. She had such narrow shoulders and her arms felt delicate in his large hands. Her bent head didn't even reach the top of his sternum. Noting her flushed face staring down on the ground, he gently raised her head.

"Are you sure you are well? You have not taken ill from nursing your sister, have you?" She did look tired, especially around the eyes. Or was it puffiness from crying? He grew alarmed, "Pray, how is Miss Bennet? Has she gotten worse? Should we call for Mr. Jones or perhaps I could send for my doctor in Town?" Seeing her looking less than her usual vibrant self, called forth his instincts to protect and take charge.

"No, she is much better, Mr. Darcy. In fact, her fever broke just after midnight and we were both able to get some needed sleep. My body is just used to waking early so I got a few less hours than usual."

"That is good to hear," he said, suddenly dropping his hands. "And where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Oh, I was just going down to the library to replace these books with new material."

Looking at the titles, Darcy commented, "you do have a wide range of interests, I will give you that, Miss Elizabeth, but why don't you call for a maid or a footman to do your errands so you can rest. In fact, I insist about it. Return to your room to rest and I will send in a maid to attend your sister. I will not have you getting sick and you are looking a little peaked."

This got her spirits up. "Mr. Darcy, no lady wants to be told that they are looking less than perfect. I am quite well and totally capable of getting my own books. Besides, I won't know what I want to read until I look over the collection."

"Can you not take any direction, Miss Elizabeth, especially when it is in your best interest?" he asked exasperated but seeing that the fire was back in her eyes and her chin was raised in defiance, he let her go on her way before things got too heated between them. _How does she so easily invoke such a turmoil of emotions?_ he thought wryly.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Elizabeth soon returned to the room with a copy of Ivanhoe by Sir Walter Scott and a collection of poems from another Scottish writer. She read to Jane until their hostesses made their appearance. As the men were away from the house, the ladies agreed to take their lunch in the guest wing sitting room so that Jane could join them. Caroline continued in her kind attentions but to Elizabeth, her questions seemed to be more probing, asking about the Bennet's past, how they grew up, who their extended family were and even about their dowry. Jane answered in her open, friendly manner but Elizabeth became wary and less loquacious. She didn't mind answering but Caroline had a hard-edged glint that was making Elizabeth a little uneasy.

After the ladies left to perform their other duties, Elizabeth turned to her sister. "Jane, didn't Caroline's pointed questions make you feel a little exposed? Why did she need to know about how we grew up or what our marriage prospects are?"

"I'm sure she was just being friendly and wanting to get to know us. Mr. Bingley had told me last week that they grew up in a much more urban setting. She went from Manchester to London and now here, and she must be curious to how it was to grow up in the country."

"That is true," agreed Lizzy sympathetically. "At least we know what it is like to live in the city from our months spent with the Gardiners. I should hate to have had only a local park be my playground."

"But don't forget about the theatres and the museums. I know you hated to dress up back then but you always enjoyed the plays and the exhibits."

"I was only too glad to forgo the pleasures of the countryside and dress in whatever manner appropriate just to get out of Mrs. Watkin's lessons and into the kinder attentions of our Aunt."

"She was not so bad, Lizzy," said Jane laughing.

"Not to you Jane. You were her ideal student. I'm the only one she had balancing heavy etiquette books on her head for hours while walking back and forth with ankles tied with a short cord. And woe was me if she could see my knees poke up my skirt or she could hear my steps." Elizabeth tried to shake off the memories as she rubbed her behind. "Argh, it was awful!"

"My poor sister," Jane cried feelingly, "but you did not complain even to Father about her treatment of you. Besides, you can never be mistaken for a boy now. You have all the grace and poise that Mrs. Watkins wanted for you."

"Yes, I dare say that I must have been her greatest success as a governess. No one was more transformed than I," said Elizabeth with a smug smile. "It is no wonder she chose to retire after she deemed I was good enough. Too bad Lydia and Kitty were too young to benefit much from her tutelage."

Yes, thought Elizabeth after she left Jane to rest, she now had all the outward trappings of being a proper lady despite her Mama's bemoans and exasperations of its impossibility. Her Mama was right though: she wasn't a proper societal lady nor did she want to be one. Elizabeth would much rather have the freedom of running in breeches with grubby hands and her hair flowing. She yearned to go to university just to see what there was to learn. She'd love the power to make her own decisions without having to rely on a man to approve it. She also wanted a husband and children (she wasn't a total radical) but she vowed to only marry for the highest love and mutual respect. For that, her future partner had to accept her as a whole: her boyish, bluestocking, independent parts and not just her ladylike appearance and accomplishments. Her Mama and pretty much everyone around her denied the existence of such a man but her Father existed and he loved every part of her. Plus, her Father had a lovingly married and stayed lovingly married to her Mama, nerves and spending, and all. And because of that, she held on to a little bit of hope.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrl

The ladies were united with the men for afternoon tea. Elizabeth was happy to see her report that Jane was well on the mend brought much relief and joy to Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth, who was seated directly across from Mr. Darcy, endeavored to fight down her physical reaction (constant blushing) to Mr. Darcy and employ her new strategem. After the morning's interactions and the later reflections, Elizabeth had to admit to herself that she found Mr. Darcy very attractive. He awakened in her a want and need that should only be explored with her future husband and partner. But it was also clear that he didn't much approve of her appearance and known qualities so she was fairly certain he wouldn't find her hidden parts any more appealing. Therefore, she determined that she wouldn't let herself regard him in a romantic way since there could be no possibility of it being reciprocated. With that said, seeing the physical evidence of his past pain and remembering the torment and fear in his eyes, she made a commitment to be kinder and more respectful to him. No matter what he thought of her or how much he provoked her, she would meet him with cordiality, not insolence.

Toward that end, Elizabeth made a few courteous inquiries, tried to include him in conversation and smiled in good humor. Her efforts were met with mixed results: he answered her queries politely though succinctly but never furthered the conversation and he only met her gaze once and even then with an enigmatic look.

Darcy didn't understand why Miss Elizabeth was asking after his day and his comfort but he appreciated the change in her. He had to remind himself to keep his distance but when he chanced a look, he saw her genuine smile directed at him and he again became flustered and confused.

Thankfully, Bingley was full of news from the monthly town luncheon held for its business and land owners. Mostly, the meeting centered on the positive and negative effects of the militia on the small community. He added that at the end of the meeting, Mr. Douglass, who owned a farm bordering a large woodland, came forward to warn the populace about his rabid dog. The normally gentle springer was showing signs of aggression and started foaming about the mouth but he ran away before anything could be done about him. He believed the dog escaped into the woods but Mr. Douglass wanted everyone to be wary. Springer spaniels weren't large but they were fast and if he was infected with rabies, it would only take a bite to infect others.

Caroline and Louise grew alarmed and vowed not to leave the house before it was caught. Elizabeth remembered coming across the dog in her ramblings. He answered to the name Riley and he had brown and gray markings and was always chasing after squirrels and raccoons. She shared her information with the rest of the group along with her hope that the rambunctious dog wasn't infected.

After tea, the men went off to the study and the ladies went back to Jane. She was feeling so much better that Elizabeth suggested Jane may be well enough to return home in the morning. Jane was surprisingly adamant against the plan.

"Oh, I am so sorry to be such trouble but I just wanted a little more time for the outward signs of this cold to mend so I could join the _entire_ Netherfield party for a pleasant evening before returning home," said Jane imploringly.

"But Jane, surely you can visit with them just as easily after you return home," responded Elizabeth, who'd rather not have deal with Mr. Darcy longer than needed.

Caroline was torn. She was tired of the extra hosting duties and her brother didn't need more encouragement with Jane but there'd been no time to implement her _plan_ properly. It was difficult witnessing Mr. Darcy being all moon-eyed over such an inconsequential girl but it was better to get him over his infatuation sooner than later. Caroline wasn't getting any younger. But she had to find a way to balance Eliza's physical appeal with the detriment of _joining_ with her permanently.

She made a suggestion, "Why don't you ask your Mother to call on you tomorrow morning so that she could determine how well you are to travel?" If anyone could highlight the disadvantages of uniting with the Bennets, it was surely Mrs. Bennet herself along with that awful Lydia girl, thought Caroline. "In fact, why don't you ask your sisters as well?"

Everyone approved the solution and Elizabeth agreed to write to her Mother and the ladies parted to rest before dinner.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrl

Dinner was a pleasant affair. Elizabeth found herself opposite Mr. Darcy once more. Caroline was in rare form, complimenting her on her hair and dress and eliciting more commendations from the men while Elizabeth blushed in embarrassment. She was glad when the conversation turned and she could listen with humor as Caroline described various London entertainments with accuracy and related amusing anecdotes. She seemed to be displaying her considerable powers of conversation to the fullest when she casually brought up her next subject.

"Miss Eliza, I cannot tell you how brave and modern I think you are for your intent to never marry. I marvel at your independence and how you look to the future with such optimism and amusement."

Elizabeth didn't know why she was taking her earlier flippant comments out of context but continued on the same teasing vein, "Yes, I don't know what my future will hold but I will rely on Jane marrying well and producing many wonderful nieces and nephews I can spoil and teach the piano very ill."

"You do not give yourself enough credit Miss Eliza. I've never met anyone as courageous and original as you. I'm sure I know of no one more suited to seek 'a path less taken'."

"Thank you, Miss Bingley," said Elizabeth, wondering how she could know about her _more unwomanly_ pursuits. "I confess to wanting to do and see things that my neighbors and London society would deem very unconventional, even scandalous," she added mysteriously. Elizabeth saw Mr. Darcy looking intently at her so she turned again to Caroline who was nodding encouragingly. She made no further comment and the conversation turned to other subjects.

Darcy listened throughout dinner adding little to the conversation. He was too distracted. It was his belief and experience that the ladies of gentry all had the singular goal of marrying the most advantageously as possible. If Miss Elizabeth didn't want nor expect marriage, maybe he could offer her other inducements to spend private time with him. Surely, she was still 'innocent' of the ways between a man and a woman but what could she know of 'unconventional or scandalous' behavior?

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

When the ladies removed after dinner, Elizabeth went to check on her sister. Jane felt well enough to leave her room for a couple of hours, so Elizabeth attended her to the drawing room where she was welcomed by her two friends with many professions of pleasure. They were soon joined by the men and both Mr. Darcy and Mr. Hurst stopped in front of Jane to congratulate her on her recovery and express their pleasure in seeing her looking so well. But diffuseness and warmth remained for Bingley's salutation; he was full of joy and attention. The first half-hour was spent in piling up the fire, lest she should suffer from the change of room: and she removed at his desire to the other side of the fireplace, that she might be further from the door. He then sat down by her, and talked scarcely to anyone else. Elizabeth, at work in the opposite corner, saw it all with great delight.

Caroline thought she made excellent progress of her scheme and wanted to provide further encouragement. She turned to Elizabeth and said, "Miss Eliza, let me persuade you to follow my example and take a turn about the room. I assure you it is quite refreshing after sitting so long in one attitude." Elizabeth was surprised but agreed to it immediately.

Darcy was trying to distract himself with a book but looked up at the two walkers. He had never known Caroline to hand out compliments to her 'competition' but he had to admit that they were entirely accurate. Elizabeth was looking delectable in her tight fitted dress. Tonight's rich brown ensemble set off her shiny curls, which glimmered with red highlights. She walked with a sensual grace set off by her rounded hips that begged to be grabbed. He looked back down. It seemed an eternity since he had lain with a woman and his self-imposed strictures were wearing on him.

Seeing his attention waver, Caroline invited him to join them but he declined. He was in no condition to stand. Instead, he answered with aggression. "I can see only two reasons that you two could be walking up and down the room together, Miss Bingley, and with either reasons, I would be better off seated."

"What could be his meaning, Miss Eliza? Can you understand him at all?" asked Caroline.

"Not at all," was her answer: "but depend upon it, he means to be severe on us, and our surest way of disappointing him will be to ask nothing about it."

But Caroline persevered and asked him to explain his two motives.

"I have not the smallest objection to explaining them," said he, "either you choose this method of passing the evening because you are in each other's confidence, and have secret affairs to discuss, or because you are conscious that your figures appear to the greatest advantage in walking: if the first, I would be completely in your way, and if the second, I can admire you much better from here."

"Oh! Shocking!" cried Miss Bingley. "I have never heard anything so abominable. How shall we punish him for such a speech?"

"Nothing so easy, if you have but the inclination," said Elizabeth who _was_ a little _shocked_ to see his playfulness. "We can all plague and punish one another. Tease him-laugh at him. Intimate as you are, you must know how it is to be done."

"But upon my honour, I do not. Tease calmness of manner and presence of mind! No, no; he may defy us there. And as to laughter, we will not expose ourselves by attempting to laugh without a subject. Mr. Darcy may hug himself."

Darcy knew he started this line of banter but he could not continue without thoroughly embarrassing himself. Elizabeth's full attention directed at him with her arched brow, sparkling eyes, red full lips twisted in a smirk, combined with her teasing words and her saucy look made him think up all kinds of ways that they could tease and laugh in the intimacy of his rooms. She gave a whole new meaning to his idea of 'playtime' where formerly he liked his women quiet and docile. He felt his control slipping.

Elizabeth wanted to continue to taunt him but seeing Mr. Darcy fidget and look uncomfortable, she remembered her earlier resolve and could only agree with Caroline and sit down again. The piano was opened and they politely listened to Louise exhibit until it was time to retire.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Elizabeth rose the next morning with the intent to ride. She had been too long restricted to the confines of Netherfield. She hurriedly dressed in her shirt and breeches that her Father had thoughtfully hidden in the bottom of her trunks then donned her simplest morning dress and pelisse over her _menswear_. Grabbing her woolen jacket and cap, she hurried down the back stairs and out of the house. Once outside, she was dismayed to find that a thick, heavy fog had fallen overnight and it would be many hours before the sun could burn off the dense layer. She knew it was too dangerous to ride in such weather and she didn't want to risk injury to her Father's horse. Disappointed, she went to the stables anyway. She did not want to go anywhere near the ballroom in case Mr. Darcy was practicing there again. Instead, she brushed down both Poseidon and Nelly talking to them as if they were longtime friends.

She spent some time getting acquainted with the other horses in the stable. There was a beautiful dark brown stallion in the furthest stall well away from the others. He was a few hands larger than her own horse and Elizabeth figured it could only be Mr. Darcy's. He seemed a little high strung but with some patient murmurings and well-placed rubs about his head, he was soon eating her proffered carrots out of her hands. She wished she knew his name and vowed to ask Mr. Darcy at the next opportunity.

She decided to return to the house just as the stable boys were coming in. She was glad that she chose to wear her _proper_ dress and pelisse over her other garments. She informed one of the boys that she'd already brushed down her two horses and gave them a pre-breakfast snack. She asked him if he knew the name of the stallion at the end and he answered, "no ma'am but e's Mr. Darcy's and we've kept away. That horse gets right ornery and it rather takes a bite outta ye then look at ye." She didn't argue with him but thanked him for watching over her horses.

Back inside, she requested a bath to be readied, checked on Jane, then mentally prepared herself for the coming day. Her Mama and sisters were visiting this morning. She hoped that she and Jane could return home with them but knowing her Mama, she'd claim Jane was close to death and that she be allowed to convalescence there until spring. Elizabeth thought one more day was reasonable and was ready to ask Mr. Bingley to convey them to church tomorrow so they could join their family for Sunday service.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Mrs. Bennet, accompanied by her two youngest, reached Netherfield soon after the family breakfast. She went directly to see Jane and determining that she was almost well but wanting a little more time at Netherfield with her friends, knew what to do. Miss Bingley soon made her appearance and invited the mother and three daughters to the breakfast parlor. Bingley met them with hopes that Mrs. Bennet had not found Miss Bennet worse than she expected.

"Indeed I have, sir," was her answer. She is a great deal too ill to be moved. We must trespass a little longer on your kindness."

"Removed!" cried Bingley, "it must not be thought of. My sister, I am sure, will not hear of her removal.

"You may depend upon it, Madam," said Miss Bingley with civility, "that Miss Bennet will receive every possible attention while she remains with us."

Mrs. Bennet was profuse in her acknowledgements. "I am sure if it was not for such good friends I do not know what would become of her. She suffers a vast deal, though with the greatest patience in the world. For she has without exception, the sweetest temper I have ever met with. I often tell my other girls they are _nothing_ to _her_. You have a sweet room here, Mr. Bingley, and a charming prospect over the gravel walk. I do not know a place in the country that is equal to Netherfield. You will not think of quitting it in a hurry, I hope, though you have but a short lease."

"Whatever I do is done in a hurry," replied he "and therefore if I should resolve to quit Netherfield, I should probably be off in five minutes. At present, however, I consider myself as quite fixed here."

"That is exactly what I should have supposed of you," said Elizabeth.

"You begin to comprehend me, do you?" cried he, turning towards her.

"Oh! Yes – I understand perfectly."

"I wish I might take this for a compliment but to be so easily seen through I am afraid is pitiful."

"That is as it happens. It does not follow that a deep, intricate character is more or less estimable than such a one as yours."

"Lizzy," cried her mother, "remember where you are, and do not run on in the wild manner that you are suffered to do at home." And turning to Miss Bingley, she said "if Lizzy is being a terrible bother, I can carry her home with me while Jane stays on."

Pretending not to have heard Mrs. Bennet's rudeness to her daughter, Bingley went on, "I did not know before that you were a studier of character. It must be an amusing study."

"Yes, but intricate characters are the most amusing. They have at least that advantage."

"The country," said Darcy, "can in general supply but a few subjects for such a study. In a country neighborhood, you move in a very confined and unvarying society."

"But people themselves alter so much, that there is something new be observed in them for ever."

"Yes indeed," cried Mrs. Bennet, offended by his manner of mentioning a country neighborhood. "I assure you there is quite as much of that going on in the country as in town."

Everybody was surprised and Darcy, after silently looking at her for a moment, turned silently away.

Fancying herself victorious over Darcy, she continued, "I cannot see that London has any great advantage over the country except for the shops and public places. The country is a vast deal pleasanter, is it not, Mr. Bingley?"

"When I am in the country," he replied, "I never wish to leave it; and when I am in Town, it is pretty much the same. They have each their advantages and I can be equally happy in either."

"Aye, that is because you have the right disposition. But that gentleman," looking at Darcy, "seemed to think the country was nothing at all."

"Indeed, Mama, you are mistaken," said Elizabeth, blushing for her mother. "You quite mistook Mr. Darcy. He only meant that there was not such a variety of people to be met with in the country as in Town, which you must acknowledge to be true."

"Certainly, my dear, nobody said there were: but as to not meeting with many people in this neighborhood, I believe there are few neighborhoods larger. I know we dine with four and twenty families."

Nothing but concern for Elizabeth could enable Bingley to keep his countenance. Caroline directed her eyes towards Mr. Darcy with a discrete smile; she was enjoying this visit immensely. Elizabeth, for the sake of saying something that might turn her mother's thoughts, now asked her if Charlotte Lucas had been at Longbourn since her coming away.

"Yes, she call yesterday with her father. What an agreeable man _Sir_ William is," she said looking pointedly at Darcy. And after a short delay, went on, "too bad Charlotte is so very plain."

"Mama!" cried Elizabeth.

"She seems a very pleasant young woman," said Bingley.

"Oh! Dear, yes; but you must own she is very plain and nothing to _Jane's_ beauty - one does not often see anybody better looking. It is what everybody says. When she was eighteen, there was a man from Town so much in love with her that I was sure he would make her an offer, but he did not. However, he wrote some verses on her and very pretty they were."

"And so ended his affection," said Elizabeth impatiently, trying to direct the conversation away from Jane's past. "There has been many a one, I fancy, overcome in the same way. I wonder who first discovered the efficacy of poetry in driving away love!"

"I have been used to consider poetry as the food of love," said Darcy.

"Of a fine, stout healthy love it may. Everything nourishes what is strong already. But if it is only a slight, thin sort of inclination, I am convinced that one good sonnet will starve it entirely away."

Darcy only smiled; and the general pause which ensued made Elizabeth tremble lest her mama should be exposing herself again. But after a short silence, Mrs. Bennet began repeating her thanks to Mr. Bingley for his kindness to Jane, with an apology for troubling him also with Lizzy and offering again to take her away with her.

Mr. Bingley was unaffectedly civil. Caroline couldn't have been happier with the visit and so she performed her part with graciousness, reiterating her pleasure in her second daughter's company. Mrs. Bennet was satisfied and ordered her carriage. The two youngest daughters had been whispering to each other during the whole visit and at the end of the call, Lydia put herself forward to remind Mr. Bingley of his earlier promise to hold a ball at Netherfield.

"I am perfectly ready to keep my engagement; and when your sister is recovered, you shall name the day. You would not wish to be dancing when she is ill."

Lydia declared herself satisfied and didn't mind waiting because "by that time Captain Carter would be at Meryton again. And when _you_ have given you ball," she added, "I shall shame Colonel Forster in giving one as well."

Mrs. Bennet and her daughters then departed and Elizabeth returned instantly to Jane, heartily ashamed of her relations' behavior. Caroline left the men with a heartfelt lament that poor Miss Elizabeth should be so denigrated and embarrassed by such a family.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Elizabeth stayed with Jane for lunch in the guest sitting room but afterwards Jane was a little tired and wanted to nap so she encouraged Elizabeth to rejoin the rest of the party downstairs. In the drawing room, she found everyone but Mr. Darcy at the card table. She was asked to join but stated that she'd rather peruse the volume of poetry that was sitting by the couch. Darcy had decided to write a letter to Georgiana and was seated at a writing table that faced the couch. Try as he would, he couldn't help glancing at Miss Elizabeth as she read from _his_ book. He watched in fascination as her little toes tapped out a cadence as she silently mouthed the words. He was so charmed by her little quirk that he forgot that she was a tempting little imp set on discomposing him or that he wasn't supposed to be looking at her.

Elizabeth looked up from her poem to catch Mr. Darcy again staring at her. Instead of being annoyed she asked if he was finished with his letter. Caught off guard, he answered, "I am just writing to my sister, Georgiana. She is currently staying with my Aunt and Uncle in Matlock."

Encouraged by his response, she inquired, "You must be very close to be writing to her so prodigiously."

Instead of shutting down, he answered honestly, "she is the only family I have left. In fact, it has been just the two of us for a very long time. She is more than ten years my junior and where I should have been protecting her as her brother and guardian, I failed her and now she can't stand to be with me. This letter is another attempt at an apology. She has yet to write me back."

Elizabeth's heart went out to him to hear yet another reason for his pain. "Please do not be so hard on yourself, Sir. You are only human and cannot always be by her side to protect her. Continue to show her your love and eventually she will come around so you can heal together." This was said with such an earnest compassion, that Darcy could not regret blurting out his surprising admission.

Just then the rest of the party finished their cards and joined Elizabeth on the couch. Caroline, noticing their intense but quiet conversation, broke in and asked Elizabeth for a song on the piano. Caroline requested a risqué little Italian aria but thinking that it was inappropriate, Elizabeth opted to sing a song about a French mother looking for her lost son after a battle. Though the song was sad, it invoked a feeling of love, forgiveness and hope. Darcy was moved both by the poignancy of the song and thoughtful conveyance of the performer. He felt a stirring inside himself that was not motivated by lust, anger nor fear and he was strangely calmed.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Jane was feeling so much recovered by the late afternoon that she felt equal to taking her meal in the dining room with the rest of the residents. After careful preparations, the Bennet sisters made their way down just as the others entered. With the addition of Jane, Elizabeth lost her seat at Mr. Bingley's left and across from Mr. Darcy. She didn't mind but instead seated herself down the table across from Caroline.

Mr. Bingley could not seem to contain his joy at seeing his love dining so intimately beside him. He proceeded to dominate the conversation talking excitedly about his anticipation for the following weeks, the year-end activities and even the coming season in Town, glibly making references to having Miss Bennet at his side.

Jane couldn't have been happier to have her affections reciprocated. She was thankful for the opportunity that her recent illness had given her in furthering her relationship with Mr. Bingley. She hoped that he would make an open declaration soon but outwardly exuded her placid calm that she'd perfected over the years.

Neither Caroline nor Mr. Darcy missed Bingley's enthusiastic allusions. Caroline couldn't believe that this morning's spectacle with Jane's mother and younger sisters did not permanently put her brother off the attachment. She felt she may need to do something more drastic to ruin one or more of the Bennets but first, she's planned on having a little talk with her brother.

Mr. Darcy also was surprised. He was used to his friend becoming infatuated with his latest blond but this was the first time he referred to a future with his 'angel.' Charles' plans with Miss Bennet would materially affect the relationship Darcy had envisioned with her younger sister. More importantly, he was loyal to Charles and wanted him happy. He did not want him to enter into an unequal relationship where the woman would be pressured to accept him for material gains. He knew Mrs. Bennet was ambitious and greedy enough to be capable of using her daughter for her own advantage. Darcy concentrated on observing Miss Bennet's reaction to his friend. Darcy even made an effort to address Miss Bennet in conversation. She seemed to exhibit the same mild pleasure to himself as she showed his friend. He thought he needed to have a little talk with Charles.

Elizabeth also noticed the table's focus on her sister. She was at first joyful that her sister's unofficial suitor had such obvious good intentions. Then she observed the unhappiness in Caroline's and Louise's looks. Mr. Darcy too seemed to gaze about her sister with brooding contemplation. She knew of Jane's propensity to exude uniform tranquility in her countenance. Knowing her past, she applauded her ability, but she also recalled Charlotte's warning from the previous week of the dangers of being so guarded in showing her affections. Maybe she needed to have a little talk with Jane.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Here's the chapter I've been wanting to write for awhile now. Hope you like.

Chapter 14

Elizabeth woke up at her usual predawn hour and prayed that this morning's weather would be favorable for a ride. She prepared herself in the same way as the prior morning and snuck outdoors. Again, no one was about so she 'borrowed' a saddle and quietly led Poseidon out of the stables and into a sheltered corner of the gardens. She removed her pelisse and dress and hid her tight braids under the cap and thick woolen jacket. After the tumult of the last couple of days, she needed the release of a hard ride. She headed for the dormant fields to the south of the house. Mr. Hammond had mentioned to her the other day that since the crops had already been harvested, no one should be in those parts.

Shortly after Elizabeth set off, Darcy met Sanders in the stables for their ride. He wanted to take a nice long gallop through the harvested fields and circle around the perimeter. He still hadn't decided if or how he should interfere with Charles' growing regard for Miss. Bennet. He knew he had a lot of influence on his friend but he didn't want to be responsible for his happiness or unhappiness. They were near the south end of the property when they heard a fearful bleating coming from the thick underbrush of some nearby trees. The two men dismounted to get a closer look.

After a minute, Sanders straightened and turned to Darcy, "I think there may be a sheep or goat caught in the tree scrub. Why don't you wait here while I try to get it out, Sir."

Darcy agreed with the plan and watched his footman disappear into the underbrush. After awhile, he heard him cry out, "I found him but it looks like its been mauled in its hind quarters. It's a wee thing and I'll try and lift him out."

Darcy was going to remind him to be careful when he heard a low menacing growl. He quickly grabbed a nearby stick as he turned in time to see a foaming mouth snap at him. He jumped back putting the stick between him and the rabid dog. He shouted a warning to Sanders but kept a close eye on the deranged springer. It looked like it was about to attack again when he heard a thud that jerked the canine's hind quarters back followed by a taunting call. The dog jumped towards the sound and gave chase to a small figure running in the distance. Darcy watched in alarm as the dog rapidly gained on the adolescent. It was only a few yards away when the 'boy' hurled himself on a tree limb and disappeared up its trunk. Darcy ran toward his horse for his rifle. With gun in hand he turned again to the occupied tree. He saw the rabid dog continually launching itself up its trunk, while snapping and growling. As he got closer, he heard a yelp, followed by another and then silence. He slowly made his way to the tree, his gun aimed at the still form under it. It didn't move and when he was standing over it, he saw that its one eye socket was caved in and the dog was dead. Darcy lowered his rifle and looked up.

"You can come down now, lad. Whatever you did, the dog is dead."

"I didn't want to kill it but it had to be done. I'd like to stay a little while up here, if you don't mind," came the low, soft answer.

Darcy wanted to thank the boy and make sure he was ok. "The dog cannot harm you anymore. I'll even take it away so you don't have to look at it but I'm not leaving here until I see for myself that you're whole and hale. I'm indebted to you for saving me from an attack back there."

"You're welcome. Glad to be of service. You can go now."

"I'm still not leaving," he called back amused. "I can stay here _all_ day."

"Ok, I'll be right down," came the grudging reply. Still looking up, he was confused to see a surprisingly rounded rump on top of shapely legs making its way down towards him.

Hearing a throat clear, he turned to see Sanders standing a few feet away with a small lamb held up by its scruff. "It looks like the lamb was bitten by the dog. It's going to have to be put down also."

"Ring its neck. I'll compensate the owner of the sheep when we find him."

"Yes, sir"

"Wait! Are you sure that's necessary? It's still a baby." This was uttered by the climber as she dropped from the last branch.

Darcy turned toward the voice and froze open-mouthed. The small figure seemed to shrink even further into herself.

"Elizabeth?"

"Uhm, that's Miss Elizabeth to you, Mr. Darcy."

Darcy was too stunned to register the mild rebuke. He turned to Sanders to get his reaction and saw amusement and appreciation battling on his face. He stepped in between the two and turned again towards the decidedly female figure in anger.

"What in the blazes do you think you are doing? Are you out of your mind putting yourself in danger like that? Don't you realize that you could've been bitten? It could've runned you down! You could've broken your neck climbing up and down the tree. Don't you have ANY sense?!" Each word spoken seem to get louder as Darcy grew taller until he was looking straight down into the rebellious face.

Elizabeth refused to back away or even break eye contact. Her gaze was full of fire when she retorted, "I was _thinking_ that I needed to save your ungrateful self. That flimsy stick wouldn't have lasted long against a raging dog. You were in much greater _danger_ of being _bitten_ than I was. Unlike you, I had the _sense_ to come up with a plan and knew I could reach the tree before the dog. And I have full confidence in my running and climbing skills. I've had much practice."

Darcy started pacing back and forth while listening to her storm back at him. He suddenly stopped.

"Who Are You?! Do your Parents know you go about the countryside in the wee hours in a blasted cap and _tights_ like some kind of misguided _Robin Hood_?"

"Yes, I mean, Father does. And I'm not wearing tights; they're breeches like yours, only they fit a little tighter in places," she finished weakly.

Darcy's scowl only deepened.

"Look, as I recall, you wanted to thank me for _saving_ you when you thought I was a BOY. I know that no man wants to be rescued by a girl and that's why I wanted to stay in the tree but you said you wouldn't leave until you saw me. Well, as you can see, I am whole if not completely hale…" and with that she dropped to the ground as Darcy reached out to catch her. They were both ended up on the dewy grass with Elizabeth somehow landing on top of Darcy's lap.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked as he checked her arms and legs for broken bones or skin.

"Its my ankle, I think I twisted it as I jumped for the tree." Her left ankle was starting to swell and throb. She knew she needed to get her boots off before she no longer could. She reached for the laces but Darcy firmly pushed her hands away and started on them himself. His large hands were surprisingly dexterous and gentle as he peeled off the boot and felt for bone damage.

"It doesn't appear to be broken. Hopefully you just sprained it. Let's get you back." He said as he took off his neckcloth and used it to bind her ankle for support. He looked around. "Did you walk all this way on your own?"

"No," she answered indignantly, "I have Poseidon." With that she gave a shrill whistle. A few minutes later, the dark stallion stood before them. "I had just gotten off to let him graze a little when I noticed the fresh dog tracks and I followed it here."

Sanders came back with their own horses. The dead lamb was bound behind the saddle and he went to carefully gather the diseased dog. "Can you tell me Miss how you killed it?"

"I always carry around my sling," she explained as she unwound it from her wrist. "I just hurled some stones with it."

"From atop a tree? Didn't the branches get in the way?"

"Well, I did have to hang a little ways out and abbreviate my wind-up a bit but it wasn't so hard though it took me a few tries," she finished sheepishly as Mr. Darcy's expression got grimmer.

"Hanging from a tree, one armed, with a sprained ankle, you could've easily lost your balance and fell," he muttered darkly.

"Well, I didn't. Can we please return to Netherfield now? People should be getting up soon."

"I agree sir." Sanders helped Darcy lift Elizabeth from the ground and placed her atop her horse. Darcy abruptly requested that Sanders lead Poseidon from the front while he took the rear and Sanders knowingly complied. They proceeded to make their way back to Netherfield in silence.

She wanted to get a better look at Mr. Darcy on the giant stallion and wondered why he chose to follow behind her instead of leading her horse himself. They were riding at a steady trot but Lizzy felt a little uncomfortable on the saddle since she couldn't use her left leg to support her. Then she felt even more uncomfortable thinking of the possible ramifications of her impulsive act. She hoped he wouldn't tell anyone what had happened this morning. She realized that she had potentially exposed herself to public censure and not just Mr. Darcy's, but knew that she still would've done the same thing if she had it to do over again. She did not want to see Mr. Darcy come to any more harm.

Darcy tried his best to hold onto his anger over the situation and not get distracted watching her tightly breeched rump bouncing on the saddle. _I guess I just learned what she meant by her 'unconventional and scandalous' activities_, he thought wryly.

When they got closer to the house Elizabeth directed them to the protected garden and asked to be helped down. Finding her hidden package, she looked up and thanked the men for their assistance and if they could return the horse, she'd make her way to the house but she needed to change first. Sanders went to do as she bid but not before expressing his admiration for her earlier actions. Elizabeth watched Sanders head off then turned to Darcy expectantly but he held his ground.

"I will turn away while you change but I am staying with you til you are safely inside the house and properly looked after."

Knowing he meant what he said, she made him turn then quickly divested herself of the jacket and cap, and put back her morning dress and pelisse. "I am ready now, Mr. Darcy," she said nervously.

He looked upon her to note the change in dress than silently gathered her in his arms bridal style and headed to the house. Not wanting to cause him any pain by touching his back or neck, Elizabeth folded her arms around her bundled jacket and burrowed into his chest. Darcy marveled that she should trust him not to drop her so much that she didn't even hold on to him. He could not help inhale her lavender blended scent and feel calmed. Her scent no longer reminded him of his Mother but had long become her own unique signature. As he continued to walk with her tightly in his arms, he realized anew how small she was. That she would fearlessly go about by herself when even he would not without his guards, awed him. She had put herself in danger in order to protect him and he didn't know how he felt about that. He was certainly in her debt. He knew he had to, at the very least, find a way to explain this morning's events without exposing her.

When he saw the other footmen noticing their approach, Darcy called out, "Miss Elizabeth has been hurt while touring the grounds this morning. Please have Mrs. Nichols prepare a poultice to reduce swelling and a maid to assist Miss Elizabeth." Then quietly to Elizabeth, he whispered, "Please Miss Elizabeth, don't say anything about this injury other than that you incurred it walking or even running. I think it would be best if we explain the deaths of the rabid animals as a separate incident. I'm sorry but my footman or I may have to take credit for your courageous act." Darcy felt her nod her assent against his chest.

Then he heard a quiet, "what's your stallion's name?"

After a short pause, he murmured, "Hercules."

Darcy carried her all the way to her room and laid her gently onto the bed. Both parties felt the absence of their touch acutely but neither wanted to show it. "Thank you for your assistance Mr. Darcy, but I need you to leave now so that I can remove my lower attire before the maid shows up," she said firmly.

Mr. Darcy nodded to her but at the door he turned and said. "You were very brave today, Miss Elizabeth, and I thank you. But in the future, please do not put yourself at risk to save me from harm. I would not want to see you hurt in _any_ way because of me." With that he bowed and left her room, closing the door softly behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

The house was in an uproar when Charles and the others heard the 'story' of the morning's events. Mr. Darcy explained that he and his footman had come across the lamb being attacked by the rabid dog while they were out on their usual ride and then encountered an injured Miss Elizabeth on their return to the house. Charles was profuse in his apologies to both parties: that Darcy had to take on the trouble with its associated dangers of dispatching the rabid animals and that Miss Elizabeth had gotten hurt while walking his property. His sisters were relieved to be able to once more venture outdoors and couldn't praise Mr. Darcy enough for his heroic actions. They made all the right noises of sympathy to Miss Elizabeth but sneered quietly amongst each other that they were burdened with yet another Bennet invalid.

A note was dispatched to Longbourn to inform them of Elizabeth's accident. Jane got out of her 'sick bed' to nurse her sister's injury. Luckily, Mrs. Nichols diagnosed it to be a minor sprain and predicted that it should be better in a few days. So instead of the sisters reuniting with the family at church, Mr. Bennet himself came beforehand to escort his daughters back home. He not only missed his two eldest but he was sure that his second did not injure herself by doing something so benign as 'walking the grounds' and he wanted to hear the real story.

Darcy released a deep breath of relief as he watched the Bennet carriage ride away. In the brief minutes when everyone gathered so that the visiting party could take their leave, Mr. Bennet seemed to scrutinize his younger daughter and Darcy instead of the known lovers. This made Darcy very nervous though he did his best appear impervious to him. He made his excuses as soon as politeness allowed and hurried to his room. It would not do to let her father suspect Darcy's dishonorable thoughts and the myriad of emotions concerning his daughter.

Never had he felt so out of control as when he was in proximity to Elizabeth Bennet. He slowly sipped his brandy (though it was still quite early in the day) and tried to settle his mind and organize his thoughts and feelings about her. That he desired her physically was the easiest to recognize and hardest to deny. From the first there was a burning attraction that only seem to grow with time. Oh, to know the pleasures he could give to and take from that body and passionate spirit of hers was almost too much to bear contemplating.

And that she could make him so angry was also easily identified. She definitely wasn't submissive: in fact she didn't seem to take well to any direction or advice. She certainly didn't look out for her own protection or well-being. Take this morning for example, even without a rabid dog, how could she go out by herself and wearing breeches? Didn't she know the dangers out there? She could've been hurt, thrown, kidnapped, accosted, burgled, murdered, or just plain exposed to censure for her almost shocking pursuits.

But then there was so much to admire about her too. She was remarkably unique, intelligent, kind, witty, compassionate, fearless, independent, strong-willed, beautiful, and so very _alive_. He had never met anyone like her before.

The really confusing part for him was that as much as she invoked his ardor and anger, she made him feel calmed and comforted. Her genuine smiles, her scent, her warmth called to him when all he wanted was to remain distant.

Had he come to admire her? Yes. And did he also care for her? Not in the last fifteen years had he allowed himself to feel this tenderness, this regard for someone's safety and well being, other than Georgiana. Did he still want her? Oh God yes. Could he offer her an arrangement of being his mistress? No, no matter how generous he would be with his material considerations, he could not hurt her in that way. But, he couldn't offer marriage either. Not only were there an overwhelming familial and societal burdens of making a good match, he was not ready to commit himself to that institution. There were so many risks and pitfalls associated with giving yourself to a partner for life, unless one resigned himself to the cold, merger-type marriage. No, he was not ready to deal with marriage in any form.

Darcy refilled his glass. Where did that leave him? No contact whatsoever or maybe friendship? He would have to damp down his libido, but he did want to get to know her better. No one had intrigued him more. But would she be open to it? He could sense her attraction to him. Was she expecting marriage from him after all? No, she didn't act like she was waiting for a proposal or even a courtship. He'll offer friendship and see where it goes.

With that settled, Darcy was felt himself relax and fall in the warmth of the brandy. All of a sudden the images and emotions from the morning came rushing back to him: how he almost panicked watching the ferocious dog gain so quickly on the runner and how relieved he was to see his rescuer adroitly escape up the tree. He didn't have much experience with slings but he couldn't imagine trying to get a shot in while balancing on the tree-limbs. And had she purposely aimed for the eyes? _Oh, that impertinent little imp, practically dismissing me so she could hide her identity_. But thank Providence it was her because he was instantly turned on by the sight of that full derriere undulating through the branches. To have it been some lad's would've been disturbingly awkward. And she didn't even bat an eye when he admonished her where grown men had broken down in hives in past set-downs to his subordinates. _Robin Hood indeed_. Darcy felt a small chuckle escape him. Soon he was laughing so hard he had tears running down his face.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Back in the carriage, Mr. Bennet turned to Elizabeth, "well, my girl, out with it. What happened this morning?"

"I sprained my ankles running, Papa," she answered coyly.

"Lizzy," warned Mr. Bennet, "there's a reason why you and Mr. Darcy looked so anxious and secretive and I will have the full story."

Grudgingly, Elizabeth related the early morning events but soon her natural adventurous, spirited side came through and she finished with, "And Papa, I did not think I could kill an animal so large with only my sling but I got him right in the eye just like I meant to, despite all the branches in my way."

"That was quite a feat my girl," agreed her father proudly.

"Oh, Lizzy," cried the worried Jane, "why did you follow the tracks in the first place knowing it could lead to a vicious dog?"

"Farmer Douglass may have been wrong about the rabies and it could've just run away for other reasons. I wanted to help find him and I'm glad I did because Mr. Darcy could've been seriously hurt if I hadn't come along."

"He's a powerful man, Lizzy, and could take care of himself. You did not need to expose yourself. Now, Mr. Darcy knows of your non-conforming _ways_, and he may advise his friends against us."

"Is that what has you worried Jane?" cried Elizabeth, hurt at her sister's selfishness. "I know you always act the part of feminine decorum and propriety but you would do better to show more affection and encouragement to Mr. Bingley. If Mr. Darcy's to _advise_ his friend of anything, it's of _your_ perceived indifference."

"Now girls," interrupted their father, "I'm sure I saw neither men looking on you two with censure. All will be well. Let's calm ourselves and speak no more of this. It would do none of us good if your Mama were to hear of the morning's details and we have already entered our gates."

The two followed their father's advice and they arrived at Longbourn in silence. They were quickly hustled upstairs to recuperate while the rest of the family attended Sunday service.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Caroline went in search of Mr. Darcy. She had hoped that her well-placed hints over the last couple of days would spur the man to action but he seemed to only brood harder. Both he and her brother were quite dull at luncheon following the removal of the Bennet girls. She heard Charles tell his friend that he had no mind for estate matters but would spend the afternoon making sure all was ready for the next day's hunt. Therefore, she decided it was the right time to approach Darcy directly. She wanted to offer him help in procuring what he wanted. The stupid girl clearly didn't have the wit to realize her own power over the besotted man. Didn't Eliza know that she could set herself up for life if she submitted herself to fulfill Mr. Darcy's baser desires and could even negotiate enough so she could start afresh as a fashionable lady on the continent or the former colonies. Caroline would certainly have used it to her advantage if she had a similar influence.

Caroline winced in disappointment and envy. Why couldn't Darcy see her as the desirable woman she knew herself to be. She was more accomplished, poised, and had the regal height to display her womanly endowments, and the neighborhood boys at home never complained when she practiced her 'arts' on them. Maybe if she showed Mr. Darcy how in tune she was to his wants and needs and how open minded and helpful she would be in allowing him to continue his ways, he would see her for his ideal wife. After all, what did she care who he beds as long as she had the acclaim of the title, Mrs. Darcy, and access to his applauded wealth and properties. Yes, boldness was the way to go. Besides, Charles looked for all the world like he was only a private conversation away from declaring himself to that nonchalant elder Bennet and the sooner their downfall happened the better. Too bad Charles was too much the 'goody two-shoes' to take a mistress himself.

Caroline found Darcy reading letters in the library. Closing the door behind her, she approached him with her head high and shoulders squared. "Mr. Darcy, may I have a word?"

Mr. Darcy rose and after a brief nod, indicated the chair opposite the desk from which he was working. "Certainly, Miss Bingley, how may I be of service?"

"On the contrary, its how I may be of service to you, Mr. Darcy," she replied sitting down. "I couldn't help but notice that you seem to harbor an _ardent_ attraction to Eliza Bennet. I know that powerful, _virile_ men like yourself have undeniable _urges_ and you _are_ on a holiday of sorts, and even I can see the appeal of her robust, _earthy_ charms. I guess what I am trying to say is that I understand you and I want to make myself available to assist you in _procuring_ a little dalliance with her to _enhance_ your stay in this back country."

During this speech, Darcy was both shocked and alarmed that Caroline could see so easily through him and had given voice to something he wanted for the majority of the visit. Then he grew offended that she could so callously refer to and assist in the ruination of her supposed friends.

"Miss Bingley!" he roared, standing once again. "How DARE you presume to know my mind. I shudder to think how you would even conceive of such things but I certainly would not accord you to bring about this 'dalliance' as you called it."

"I am just saying," she hurried on, panicked that he wasn't reacting like she'd foreseen, "that the chit has no idea how important and celebrated you are. With some effort on my part, she could be made to realize the honor of receiving your attentions or I can even help create a situation where she would be given no choice."

"STOP! I will hear no more. You have insulted me and _Miss _Elizabeth in every conceivable way. In the future, you will avoid myself and all the Bennets. You will no longer speak or touch me again. You will make viable excuses to your family and the Bennets and you will away yourself to London or whatever hole from which you came. Do this immediately or not only will I inform your brother of your foul schemes but I will use my considerable _power_ and _influence_ to insure that you are not received in any proper drawing room in society again! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Darcy," she cowered. "I was only trying to help."'

"You have only made yourself truly disgusting to me," he asserted as he turned and marched out of the room. _How could Miss Bingley see so clearly through me?_ thought Darcy. He certainly had similar fantasies and worse but to hear that awful hag voice them and of such an innocent, trusting young woman as _his_ Elizabeth was absolutely loathsome. Darcy continued to berate his past imaginings so that by the time he reached his room, he was more than disgusted with himself.

A/N: This chapter was a turning point for Mr. Darcy but he still has a ways to go. Hope you all weren't too disappointed that it was Darcy and not Elizabeth that destroyed Caroline's schemes. Up next are Mr. Collins and Wickham, both truly evil souls.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Ok readers, I have several notes before I go on:

1: Thank you so much for reading and all the wonderful comments and edit suggestions. I never planned on uploading new chapters so often (I've been surprised at how many hours it takes to write and edit a couple/few thousand words) but your encouragement have spurred me on. I appreciate all the responses (although, my family and dirty home aren't so pleased :))

2: Based on a review I received a while back (Ch 6 or 7?), I went back and changed a couple of sentences in Ch.1. This is probably a big no-no but when I read back on my work, I shocked myself at how harsh I made Darcy. Instead of an implied BDSM proclivity, its now just BD. Not only do I know too little about it, I don't know if I can put Lizzie in that scenario.

3: I know I promised Collins and Wickham next but I felt like I needed a chapter to bridge Caroline's departure with Collins' arrival. Collins is definitely in the ch.17

4: Because I am new to writing, I am going to focus mainly on D&E. Her family and the Bingelys are basically backdrops unless I can use them as an impetus to move the story along. Maybe in my second version, I will develop them more.

Okay, here comes DDR Darcy (Duty, Discipline, Responsibility). Please review.

Chapter 16

The following morning found the two early risers of the Bennet household in a battle over the chessboard. Things were still uneasy between Elizabeth and her eldest sister and as her ankle was still too sore to ride or walk, Mr. Bennet challenged Elizabeth to a game instead. There was a little time left before they could break their fast but they were each nursing a large mug of tea that Mr. Bennet had long ago learned to manage himself.

"You must not be so hard on your sister, Lizzie," continued Mr. Bennet after hearing his daughter's complaints, "you know how much pressure your Mama puts on her to make a good match and she has finally found someone that she can genuinely admire and love. Mr. Bingley seems like a good man but even I can see how susceptible he is to his friend's guidance."

"Well then, she would do better to leave Mr. Bingley with no doubt of her affections and make herself his strongest influence instead of accusing me of sabotaging her relationship. Somehow, she has made herself think that if this should not work out as she envisions that it is because I am less than ideal. She has never been so ungenerous with me; she almost sounds like Mama."

"I am sorry, my dear," he said sadly, "I will talk with both your Mother and sister if you like. After all, it is my effect they are censuring."

"Oh, Papa, but those are the parts that I am most proud and having the fondest memories of," she returned passionately. She was about to continue when she saw riders enter the courtyard outside their window. "Someone has come, Papa."

After a quick glance out, he stood. "I believe our horses have returned. Come, let us greet them." Then turning he asked his daughter, "do you need my assistance, Lizzie?"

"No, Papa, I can manage just fine with your cane."

They exited the front door just as the stable boys ran up to gather the horses. Mr. Darcy stood in front of them and bowed formally, not a little surprised to see Elizabeth standing alongside her father. "Good morning, Mr. Bennet, Miss Bennet. I apologize for disturbing you so early but Mr. Bingley promised to return your horses to you and I volunteered to bring them. I wanted to get them here in good time for your joining our hunt at Netherfield Mr. Bennet."

"Thank you for your consideration," replied Mr. Bennet. "We were just about to sit down for breakfast, would you care to join us?"

"Thank you, sir. I believe I will." Then nodding at his companion's direction, Darcy continued, "this is my man, Daniels. He accompanies me when I am about."

Elizabeth turned at the sound of the new name and gazed at the man standing behind Mr. Darcy. Yes, she'd seen him around Netherfield. _So, this is his other guard_, she thought. She looked back at Mr. Darcy and seeing her expression, he explained. "Sanders is back at Netherfield. I brought Daniels with me so you would be able to recognize both my footmen."

Confused as to why she would need to be familiar with either one of them, she only nodded and turned to lead the party back inside. "If Mr. Daniels would like to go around back, I will make sure he has a share of the hearty breakfast."

"Thank you Miss Bennet, may I assist you inside?" Mr. Darcy said, stepping up beside her and offering his arm. Silently, she took it.

"Well, let us not dawdle outdoors when there's a breakfast to be had and a hunt to attend," Mr. Bennet rejoined wryly as he took the lead.

As they followed the patriarch into the breakfast room, Darcy couldn't help but comment, "should you be standing on your ankle so soon after your impairment?"

Annoyed that Mr. Darcy was again scolding her even when she was acting under the implicit consent of her own father, she replied, "please do not trouble yourself with my recovery, Mr. Darcy. I have more than enough past experience to administer to my own well-being."

"Do you, Miss Bennet?" replied Darcy amused by the ire and stubbornness in her expression. "I shudder to think under what circumstances you incurred your past injuries."

"Oh, they invariably happened during pursuit of one my many schemes and fancies," admitted Mr. Bennet laughing. "Although, you'll never meet anyone more ready to take on a challenge or adventure than my little Lizzy."

"Excuse me while I see to Mr. Daniels," she cut in as she hobbled away embarrassed. She couldn't help but enjoy the feel of Mr. Darcy's strong, steady arms under her hands. He smelled of fresh morning air and sandalwood. But she knew that any time spent in the company of her father would convince the gentleman that she was entirely unsuitable to take on the role of a gentlewoman. Although she knew that nothing could induce him to reciprocate her growing esteem, she regretted it nonetheless.

As she rejoined the men, she heard her father finish proudly, "and so I was able to relocate her shoulder before Mr. Jones could see to her and never had I seen anyone, including those in His Majesty's special forces, take the pain with so much fortitude."

"Papa! I'm sure our guest does not want to hear stories of my past," she said coloring. She remembered exactly how she dislocated her shoulders and seeing that his countenance had again darkened, she thought it was in further disapproval of her. Resigned to that thought but wanting to change the subject, she turned to Mr. Darcy and said lightly, "Mr. Darcy, did not Mr. Bingley have a spare groom that could have ferried our horses over this morning? I am astounded that you should have taken the trouble yourself."

"Mr. Bingley and his staff were busy overseeing the departure of Miss Bingley." He replied evenly.

"Oh, that is strange," she exclaimed. "She did not mention an impending trip during our stay at Netherfield. I hope it was not precipitated by a crisis or illness."

"No, I believe you or Miss Bennet should get a letter later on today explaining her sudden leave. It seemed to be nothing more than a desire to attend her friend in London."

"That is curious but I will await her explanation," Elizabeth said puzzled.

"Well, what a delightful breakfast this was," cut in Mr. Bennet. "Mr. Darcy, I am sorry my wife and other daughters did not rise in time to join us. Next time you dine here, I hope it is with the whole complement of the ladies. You do not know what you are missing unless you have experienced it," he said dryly. "Now, if you would be so good to wait here as I ready myself, I would be glad to accompany you to Netherfield in time for the hunt."

Mr. Darcy promptly agreed. After her father departed the room, she turned to him apologetically, "You must excuse my Father, Mr. Darcy. He has grown a little eccentric surrounded constantly by us females. Those who are familiar with his dry wit and his mischievous ways have learned not to take offence at his speeches."

"Not at all, Miss Elizabeth. In fact, it was I that asked him to enlighten me of your development years. I must say that I am impressed with the breadth of your _accomplishments_."

"Mr. Darcy!" she exclaimed blushing a deeper shade of red. She did not know what to make of his teasing but he did not, for once, seem _displeased_ with her. "And while I have you here, please allow me to thank you for explaining away yesterday's events without exposing my part in it. I cannot imagine what you must think of me but I am happy not to have invoked the entire neighborhood's censure also."

"You are safe from me, Miss Elizabeth. In fact, you have born my unforgivable rudeness and ingratitude admirably. I know that I am not an easy man to be around and I do not know how long I will stay in these parts, but while I am here, I would like to offer you my friendship."

Elizabeth's gaze flew open in surprise. _Friends with Mr. Darcy? Is this his way of telling me that he could have no romantic inclinations towards me but that he would like to get to know me better?_ Elizabeth was sensible to the honor that such an illustrious, worldly man would condescend to offer friendship to a mere country girl and softened with the appreciation of his apology and openness. "I accept your friendship, Sir, and offer you mine in return," she said seriously as she put forth her hand as if she was concluding a gentlemen's agreement.

Darcy looked at her dainty hands in amusement before enveloping it in a handshake. Both tried desperately to ignore the spark that seemed to flash at their touch. Luckily, Mr. Bennet chose that moment to inform them of his readiness and the men took their leave. Elizabeth was left to wonder at the profound change in Mr. Darcy.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlr

The riders took to the roads between Longbourn and Netherfield at a steady gait. Daniels followed at a discrete distance. Mr. Bennet began, " Mr. Darcy, I could not help but notice that you and my daughter had come to some kind of understanding. May I ask you the nature of your agreement?"

"Of course, Sir. I asked Miss Elizabeth if we could be friends."

"_Friends_, sir?" Mr. Bennet repeated dubiously. "I may seem to be oblivious to my surrounding at times but I have witnessed several looks you have thrown at her while she was unaware and they did not look particularly _friendly_."

Darcy had to decency to color and look ashamed. "I will not deny that I find Miss Elizabeth _particularly_ handsome, Sir, but _going forward_, I have only the best intentions for her happiness and well-being. In fact," he said plowing on, "I feel like I owe her a great debt in saving me from harm yestermorn. With that in mind, I wanted to discuss with you ways that we may help alleviate her future risks and dangers."

"Risks and dangers, Mr. Darcy?" Mr. Bennet asked, awed at the presumptuousness of this near stranger. "The tales I told you about my Lizzy weren't solely for your entertainment. It was meant to convey how unusually strong and capable she is. She can take care of her own safety. Besides, what are _we_ supposed to do about them?"

"Mr. Bennet," he responded patiently, ignoring his sarcasm, "I have seen first hand the dangers and harshness of this world. You may think that these bucolic environs are safe but unforeseen forces can enter at anytime, intending to do harm or mischief. Take myself for example," he said as he rose from his saddle to his full height, "do you mean to tell me that if I so wanted, I could not overwhelm her with my superior strength and the more than five stones I have on her? Do you think her little sling could stop me if I took her unawares or if I had a larger weapon?" Sitting once again he continued, "at breakfast, you told me of a couple of accidents which happened in your presence. Imagine how much more damage could've been inflicted on Miss Elizabeth if she were alone and no one came to her aid? I implore you to not allow her go about unprotected," Darcy said passionately.

"I cannot always be with her and we do not have spare servants to accompany her," Mr. Bennet replied in regret. "Besides, Lizzy loves her clandestine outings and I cannot curtail her freedoms for it would repress her spirit and I have become quite dependent on her liveliness."

_You would miss her liveliness more if she were to come to harm_, Darcy thought indignantly. But patiently he replied, "then allow me to hire some extra footmen for you. I will gladly take on the expense for it would be nothing to me. I have a number of men, currently in my employ, who could do the job admirably or else, I'd gladly take your recommendation. In the meantime, I want to assign one of my two men to her."

Mr. Bennet nodded absently becoming sensible to the precautions and rejoicing that Darcy would provide the needed protection with so little trouble to himself.

"Furthermore," Mr. Darcy went on as he saw the father relenting, "I do not think it is safe for Miss Elizabeth to go about in the menswear she favors. This risk to her reputation and those of her sisters is too large to ignore. I already know of one person who wanted to manipulate unguarded information about your daughter to her detriment. If I, a mere visitor, came across her in her garb, there is no telling who else could."

"You are right about that Mr. Darcy, but she claims that her riding dresses are too restrictive even for side saddle."

"I may have an easy solution for that," replied Darcy smoothly. "I remember running across a group of Cossacks during my Tour a few years back and when my sister wanted to learn to ride, she too started out astride in front of me. To give her more freedom without compromising her modesty, I helped design full, wide-legged pants for her with an apron in front and back. If she were walking in it, it would look like a mere dress though its style is not currently en vogue. I can send for a spare ensemble of my sister's from London if you'd like. Though younger, Georgiana already has a larger and taller frame than Miss Elizabeth and I'm sure it could be adjusted to size."

"You seem to have all the answers, Mr. Darcy. I accept your generous propositions Sir. Indeed, you are not the kind of man I should ever dare refuse anything, should you ask," Mr. Bennet said shaking his head. Then with a laugh he continued, "I never thought I'd be discussing ladies' fashion with you, Mr. Darcy. In fact, this whole conversation is not one I could have anticipated." Mr. Bennet straightened atop his horse and made eye contact with the man beside him and asked, "now, how am I to inform Lizzy of these new strictures?"

Darcy was saved from answering as they came across Sir Lucas, who was also attending the hunt.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

As Mr. Darcy predicted, a letter arrived from Netherfield addressed to Miss Bennet. Jane was not expecting such a note and opened it in wary anticipation and read the following:

_My dear friend,_

_I depart this morning for London and this letter must take the place of my taking leave of you in person. Somehow I had forgotten that I had agreed to help my schoolfriend ready herself for her upcoming wedding and she wrote of her urgent need of me. Because of time constraints, I will not return for the ball that my brother insists on hosting at Netherfield and will probably stay in London for the Little Season. I cannot claim to regret leaving for the greater enjoyments of Town except for the loss of your dear company. I am sure my siblings will soon be joining me as they easily tire of being in one place. Charles especially misses the companionship of the many intimate friends he has among the more elite society. If you are ever in town, please call upon me. It would be such fun to introduce you to the elegant soirees and balls that I frequent. I know of many eligible gentlemen who would be entranced by your beauty. Til then-_

_Yours ever, Caroline Bingley_.

This is followed by a shorter note from Louise Hurst asking Jane to visit her at Netherfield. Charles had decided to throw a ball for the week hence and with Caroline's sudden departure, Jane's help in planning the event was much appreciated and needed.

Both notes worried and excited Jane for various reasons and she immediately sought out Elizabeth, on whom, she so heavily relied. She found her sister under the arbor encased in a thick woolen jacket with a large sheepdog half on her lap. Elizabeth was absentmindedly stroking its fur while reading a book.

"Lizzy dear, guess what?" cried Jane. Not waiting for an answer she continued, "Miss Bingley left Netherfield this morning for Town!"

_So I am Lizzy dear again_, thought Elizabeth but she replied evenly, "Yes, Mr. Darcy mentioned it this morning when he came to return Poseidon and Nelly but he didn't really tell me why. Do you know?"

"Here, read these," replied Jane as she showed the letters to her.

After a quick perusal, Elizabeth looked up at Jane to see what she made of it.

"Oh Lizzy, I am so sorry for my ire and harsh words from yesterday. I was feeling insecure and I took my fears out on you. Mr. Darcy must not have spoken against us if Mr. Bingley continues with his plans for a ball. Mama told me that it would be to my compliment if he were to throw one and even his sister Mrs. Hurst asks for my assistance and she would not do that if our family were in disgrace. And you were completely right when you pointed out my perceived indifference to Mr. Bingley. If my friend isn't aware of my attachment to her brother, maybe he isn't either. Oh, what have I done! She wants to introduce me to other gentlemen. And look here, she would not imply a relationship between Mr. Bingley and other ladies if she knew that it would hurt me. I have undermined myself when I only wanted to guard against speculation. Oh, Lizzy, I think I love him." With that, she broke down crying.

Seeing her sister so upset, Elizabeth completely forgot about their discord. "Hush Jane, it is not that bad. As you said, Mr. Bingley must have regard for you if he is intent on throwing this ball. He wants to dance with you for all the world to see. You just need to open yourself up and let others speculate. I do not know about Miss Bingley but there is much in her words or lack thereof that makes me mistrust them. Regardless she is gone while Mr. Bingley is at Netherfield in the company of our father as we speak. Take heart Jane, there is still time."

"You are right, dear. I just have to show Mr. Bingley what's in my heart no matter who else is watching," Jane said as she hugged her sister. "You are too good to me, Lizzy. Oh," she said alarmed once again, "Mrs. Hurst asks for my assistance in planning a ball! We have never had one here and Netherfield is so grand and I am sure I wouldn't know the first thing about it."

"Calm yourself Jane," she said giggling. "What has happened to my composed, serene big sister? Now, you may not have planned a ball but you have certainly attended a fair share, both locally and in London. I'm sure Mrs. Hurst, being a newcomer, just wants some advice on how we do things around here. For instance, you can tell her that she could apply to the Meryton Assembly Hall to borrow tables and chairs with place settings if she is in need of extra. Or how about suggesting Mrs. Hudson's shop as the source of the wonderfully scented candles the Gouldings used at their last ball? It's all in you, Jane, I have every confidence."

"What would I do without you, Lizzy? Thank you," she said going in for another hug. "Now, it is about time for lunch so we'd better get you…and me, inside to clean up. You know how Mama hates it when we get dog hair all over our skirts."


	18. Chapter 18

Before sitting down to lunch, Jane sent a note off to Netherfield agreeing to join Mrs. Hurst that afternoon for tea. Louise received the missive with much relief. She was not at all confident that she could take on the challenge of planning this ball herself. Besides, after witnessing the row between her siblings this morning, she knew she needed to ingratiate herself further in both Charles and Jane's affections if she wanted to maintain her comfortable lifestyle under her brother's shilling.

Louise Hurst, nee Bingley, was the firstborn offspring of hard-working, ambitious parents. She was a self-absorbed child of middling intelligence and looks but learned early on to do what was expected of her by the easiest route possible. Luckily, her gender precluded them from asking too much of her. So she attended school with other girls of the nouveau riche and concentrated on improving her attractions and accomplishments on a superficial level. Soon after her introduction to society, she found a gentleman of adequate means and a townhouse in a fashionable section of London, who wanted nothing more than her impressive dowry and a constant flow of good food and spirits. What she didn't count on were the in-laws who preferred their residence in Town over the old drafty estate in the wilds of Northumberland and who were displeased that their only son married a daughter of a tradesman.

Louise was in the drawing room the night before when Caroline tried to convince Charles of the unsuitability of the entire Bennet clan, as well as Jane herself. But for once, Charles held firm against her screeching tirade. He told her that if she couldn't accept his choice than she was more than welcome to take on her own establishment in Town and he would gladly turn her dowry over to her control since she was well of age.

Then he had turned to Louise and asked if she felt the same way or if she was willing to take over Caroline's duties as acting mistress of his residences. In the past, Louise was more than happy to leave the responsibilities of running a household to her little sister but if it meant not having to return under the thumb of her strict, disapproving mother-in-law, she would eagerly take on the role of mistress for a short time until Jane could alleviate her of her extra duties.

Therefore, she received her guest at tea with as much grace and enthusiasm as she could muster. They had a productive meeting with Mrs. Nichol's assistance and she even orchestrated some private time between Jane and her brother before the visit was over.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

The family was sitting down for dinner that evening, when Mr. Bennet exclaimed, "Mrs. Bennet, you have honored us with another wonderful repast. I hope you will do just as well for tomorrow's dinner, my dear, because I have reason to expect an addition to our family party."

"Who do you mean, Mr. Bennet?"

"The person of whom I speak is a gentleman and a stranger."

Mrs. Bennet's eyes sparkled. "It is Mr. Bingley, I am sure! Did you invite him after your successful hunt at Netherfield? Well, I shall be extremely glad to see Mr. Bingley. And how lucky, there was not a bit of fish to be got today but Mr. Beck promised a wider selection tomorrow.

"It is not Mr. Bingley," said her husband, " it is a person whom I never saw in the whole course of my life."

This roused a general astonishment and he had the pleasure of being eagerly questioned by his wife and his five daughters at once. After amusing himself some time with their curiosity, he answered, "It is my cousin, Mr. Collins, who when I am dead, may turn you all out of this house as soon as he pleases."

"Oh, my love," cried his wife, "pray, let not even a hint of your death pass your lips. You know that both your Parents and mine were similar ages to what we are now when they left this world. I cannot imagine my life without you and I am all afear of what should happen to me and your girls if you should go before me."

"My apologies, Wife," he said, moved by the emotions on her face. "I should not make light of your trepidation. I may not have been able to break the entail but whatever happens, you and my daughters will be safe and well looked after." Not wanting to reveal those details at the family dinner, he went on, "but let us get through this visit with Mr. Collins first. Judging by his letter, he could prove to be quite entertaining. He is currently a parson with a living in Kent. He was made aware of my disagreement with his father and since he has passed, the younger Mr. Collins wanted to extend an olive branch of sorts: or at least, that is what he intends this visit to be."

"Though we cannot know as yet what he meant by 'olive branch,' his wish to extend one can only be to his credit," supposed Jane.

"Do you think him a sensible man, Sir?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, my dear, I think not. I have great hopes of finding him quite the reverse. There is a mixture of servility and self-importance in his letter, which promises well. I am impatient to see him."

"Oh, if he means to make amends by offering for one of you girls then I am prepared to meet him with composure but if he's only come to count the silver then may the devil take the man. I shall withhold my judgement until I meet him," said Mrs. Bennet, importantly.

The girls looked on open-mouthed at their mother's outburst, but Mr. Bennet only replied, "very sensible, my dear."

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Mr. Bennet was all set to enjoy the foibles of his unknown cousin but one look at his person disabused him of that notion.

Mr. Collins arrived the following day at his appointed time. He presented himself first to Mr. Bennet as the family all gathered to receive him. "William Collins, at your service," he said solemnly followed by a deep bow.

He was a tall, heavy-set young man of five and twenty. He looked as if he was muscled with years of hard labor with an overlay of softness that indicated a recent bout of overindulgence. His features could have been considered handsome if not for the shine of his hair and face due to excessive oiliness, and his lips that were chapped and split from his tongue constantly darting out to moisten them.

His manners were very formal but he came prepared with a ready compliment for each of the ladies as they were introduced to him by seniority, with no doubt that the recipients would accept his gallantry with pleasure. Yet it was his eyes that made Mr. Bennet instantly mistrust him. The coldness and greed emanating from the young man's pale orbs reminded Mr. Bennet of French aristocrats from before the revolution that took in everything and everyone around them in terms of how much pleasure each item could afford them. Indeed, the young man seemed to be taking inventory of every person and object around him as if he was already its master.

The Bennet ladies were too naive to recognize such a look and received their guest with their usual politeness and civility. He was not long seated before he complimented Mrs. Bennet on having so fine a family of daughters, but that in this instance fame had fallen short of the truth. He marveled at the timing of making their acqaintance and added that he did not doubt her seeing them all disposed of in marriage in a short span. He then apologized for his being next in the entail of Longbourn and thanked them for receiving him so graciously regardless of that fact.

"I am very sensible, madam, of the hardship to my fair cousins, and could say much on the subject, but I am cautious of appearing forward and precipitate. But I can assure the young ladies that I come prepared to admire them. At present I will not say more; but, perhaps, when we are better acquainted-"

He was interrupted by a summons to dinner; and the girls smiled to each other, relieved for the break of his speech. But his near soliloquy continued over dinner, as Mr. Collins expounded on the virtues of his venerable patroness, the Right Honorable, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. He told his audience of how since his ordination of last Easter, he had the fortune of being distinguished with the valuable living of her parish. His earnest efforts at _demeaning himself with grateful respect_ toward her ladyship had elevated him with the power to govern and discipline all those under the broad reach of the parish. Under her ladyship's guidance and approval, and his role of clergyman, he maintained a realm where the lower classes all were _made to show proper humility and the poor did not overtax her ladyship's generous charity_. As the dessert was served, he concluded his discourse by relating that Lady Catherine had even condescended to advise him to take a wife, _provided he chose discretely_ and that she gave him leave until Saturday next, to find one in this neighborhood.

The Bennets were united in shock at his last statements. Throughout dinner, Jane tried to remain as quiet and inconspicuous as possible. Because of her looks, she was used to having the lion's share of the men's attention but since finding her true love, she had no interest in garnering this newcomer's. Though she knew that her parents would never prefer him over Mr. Bingley, if Mr. Collins was intent on a wife, she did not want the mortification of having to turn down his offer, and possibly hurting his pride and feelings in the process. The two youngest girls also did not want to be considered as wife material. Apart from his awkward appearance, his table manners had much to be desired. Mary did not want to marry at all but if her parents wished it, then a pastor would be a good choice.

Elizabeth was taken aback by his overall character; though he tried to claim the humility of a reverent pastor, he seemed closer to that of a tyrant or bully. He conveyed greater concern for the power and approbation given by his patroness than the responsibilities of caring for her people. She could only pity anyone who fell under his power, most especially a future wife.

Mrs. Bennet was torn. Though she did not personally care for this new cousin, he did have a valuable living and she could not discount the fact that he was the heir to her beloved home. There was much she could overlook if one of her daughters were to become the next mistress of Longbourn.

Mr. Bennet had listened throughout dinner with growing wariness. The more the intruder spoke, the more he disliked him. He regretted giving his consent for this visit and wished he could eject him from his home but knew that he could not without cause. He also blamed himself for not trying harder to break the entail. Thankfully, his family was safe if something were to happen to him, but not his estate. He had slowly grown to respect the people who made his lifestyle possible and he wanted to protect them from this future despot. As the last words sank into Mr. Bennet's consciousness, he turned to his guest and finally spoke.

"Mr. Collins, I am truly astonished that you have allotted the whole of ten days to find your future partner in life. I wish you every success in your endeavors provided it is NOT one of my own daughters."

"Mr. Bennet!" cried Mrs. Bennet, "you must not be so rude to your cousin. Let us not make such hasty pronouncements."

"Indeed Mr. Bennet," cut in Collins, "I came here with only the beneficence of my heart and the intention to help mitigate my cousins' grief of losing both their beloved father and home in the unwelcomed but inevitable future."

"I thank you for your solicitude Mr. Collins but I am hopeful that my girls would have long found their own homes before they are faced with my passing. But let us be clear on this one subject: my daughters are not to be a part of your marriage considerations." As Mr. Bennet said this last sentence, he had turned to the other male with intensely hard look. Then after a pause, his features softened to his casual mien before he added, "of course you are welcome to offer for Mrs. Bennet if you are so intent on saving her the grief of leaving her home but I must ask that you wait till I am gone from this world before courting her."

"Mr. Bennet!" cried Mrs. Bennet, once again.

"I am sorry my dear. That joke was made in poor taste," apologized Mr. Bennet. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood from the table. "Shall we all adjourn to the drawing room? I am sure Mr. Collins would not mind gracing us with one of his sermons or else Mary might play one of her concertos."

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Collins waited until the door was closed to his assigned room before he paced the floor in anger. How dare that man refuse him his daughters! As heir to Longbourn, he should rightfully have his choice of the unattached girls. _And was he mocking me, an ordained clergyman in the Church of England?_ He screamed inwardly. He had half a mind to quit this place tomorrow and enact his revenge on the old man's loved ones as soon as he died. For surely God would see fit to spite him for such effrontery. But what of Lady Catherine? She had charged him to find a wife and he had never before disregarded any of her commands.

William Collins was the son of a hard, devout farmer. From an early age, his father instilled in him the godliness of heavy labor and suffering. He was made to work hard for every meal, occasionally missing dinners when illness or injury prevented him from completing the allotted tasks. His father possessed one of the few independent small farms in the county and he prided himself on the fact that it was only through his piety and his unfailing efforts that allowed him to rise from being the poor relations of a country squire to become his own landed man. He also believed in the class system with God being the highest and the others following based on titles and wealth. The poor and the working class were deemed to be in those positions as punishment for their past and present sinful deeds.

Collins discovered early on that his mind could almost perfectly recall words and images. What he didn't know was that he did not possess the same extraordinary sense to understand its meaning or significance. When young Collins showed the smarts and the ambition to take on higher learning, his father took pride in his son for the first time. He helped him through university and the seminary by providing enough funds for tuition, but withheld the provisions for room and board to his son's labors. So, Collins took on whatever jobs he could find to feed and house himself, while impressing his teachers with his ability to repeat texts and sermons verbatim, and ingratiating himself to anyone who was in a position to assist or further his aims.

His efforts all paid off when he was awarded the living at Rosings Park. Finally, he was living in the relative luxury of his own home with servants to do his bidding and with only one patroness to appease. But with the continual feed of past slights and insults from those he deemed to be beneath him in status, rolling in his head, he could not find the joy in his present good fortune. Instead, he never forgot the boarding house operators and the shopkeepers that turned him out for the lack of funds and he found ways to use his new position to make people in their similar stations regret their meanness. He also remembered the evils of those same group's wives, widows and serving wenches who tempted his lust with their wanton ways, offering themselves up in return for his hard-earned wages. He was gratified to finally be able to enact his special 'penance' on the unsuspecting women of his parish who fell desperate enough to come under his power.

Collins shook himself out of his reverie. There was a reason why he only learned of this entailment after his father passed a few months prior. God planned for Lady Catherine to besiege him to take a wife from this household. He was to be rewarded for his hard work and dedication to God and Patroness with the gift of a gentlewoman. Images of his fair cousins rushed to the forefront: their soft, pale forms, elegant hands, and refined manners were all that he prayed for. In the past, the undeniable urges of his body had forced him to settle for the worn, coarse sinners available to him but they were not worthy enough to carry his seed and propel his progeny to a greater stratum in God's hierarchy. No, he was bound by destiny and blood for one of these beauties, and no weak, disrespecting, old squire was going to deny him.

He rubbed himself as his mind continued to recall his new cousins in greater detail. Slowly, one stood out in distinction: rich brown, curly hair, warm glowing skin, voluptuous shape on a petite frame, and dark spirited eyes that had the audacity to look upon him in judgment, disdain, and challenge. Yes, she seemed to be taunting him with her sinful allure after her father made his public refutation of Collins' good intentions. He grew more excited as he made his choice; subjugating Elizabeth Bennet into a humble, god-fearing helpmate would reinforce the merit of his right. He had also observed the heightened fellowship and affection between the father and daughter clearly. He knew that through her, he could take revenge on the contentious, rude man. Normally the effect of his penance and punishments weren't visible over clothes but he'd make sure his future wife's marks were unobstructed when her family was around. He finished his ministrations with intense satisfaction.

He then cleared his mind so he could formulate a plan. As he had done in the past, he could use his powers of observation to accumulate a list of weaknesses or vices to use as leverage to compel her to marry him. A willful and undisciplined girl like her must have many but he must be patient and unobtrusive. Otherwise, he could just force himself on her at an unguarded moment and they would have no recourse but to agree to a marriage. He just needed to take care that others like his patroness, construe his actions as righteous and not unseemly of his position. Eventually, God would find a way for him to get his just rewards.

A/N: Okay, so nasty Collins has made his appearance. The title of this story doesn't just refer to Darcy. More D&E, et al up next, maybe even Wickham. I am taking off for a mother/daughter trip with friends but I'll try and get in another chapter before I do. Thanks for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Okay readers, I didn't want to leave the story on such a dark note. I had a bit of insomnia last night and was able to get this chapter up which definitely ends better (You may notice a few more typos though I did read it through this morning). It'll be at least a week til the next post so I hope you like this one. For those of you kind enough to post a review as a 'guest', I hope you will sign in next time so I can respond to your nice comments. :)

Chapter 18

Elizabeth awoke at her usual time feeling alert and slightly uneasy. She got out of bed and gingerly put her weight on her left ankle and was relieved to feel only a small discomfort. She quickly got dressed in her riding garb and headed downstairs grabbing the cane to return to her father's library. She knocked on the door and stuck her head in.

"Good morning, Papa," she said as placed the walking cane just inside the door.

"Good morning, my dear, did you sleep well?" he queried back.

"I did. In fact I am feeling well enough to enjoy the morning by taking a leisurely ride up to Oakham Mount. Can I take Poseidon, Sir? Or even Nelly. I don't want to overtax my ankle just yet."

"Come in for a minute Lizzy and close the door. I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

Though a little surprised, she promptly complied and sat before her father with a questioning look.

For the first time, Mr. Bennet was at a loss for words. He did not miss the unmistakable rage that burned out of Collins eyes before it was replaced with a more agreeable gaze. His newfound heir seemed to epitomize the "unforeseen forces" that Mr. Darcy had just warned him against. There was something about the way he seemed to vacillate between personalities, that made him question the man's mental stability. That coupled with the calloused hands and heavy muscles more in line with a dockworker than a clergyman, led Bennet to believe that Collins was no stranger to physical exertions and even violence. He couldn't specify if it was towards Lizzy or the rest of the family, but he was sure that Collins intended some kind of harm to befall them in retaliation for denying him.

To that end, he dispatched a note after dinner to Mr. Darcy asking him to send one of his footmen in the morning and thanking him for his foresight. He also made sure that his various weapons were safely stored throughout his home and enlisted his valet and Mr. Hill to take shifts in monitoring the upper halls. Then in the privacy of his bedroom, he cautioned his wife in no uncertain terms that she not engage in nor encourage any matchmaking schemes with this new relative. He knew he could be severely overreacting to just a bumbling but benign fool but he had learned long ago to trust his gut and it was telling him that this man was dangerous.

He also knew that as much as Lizzie had seen and experienced more than most gentlewomen could claim, there was still a wholesome, innocence about her that he didn't want to see clouded with his suspicions. Therefore, he determined to limit his explanations about her new restrictions and additional chaperonage so he started cautiously.

"Lizzy, dear, I have been feeling a little uneasy letting you go about by yourself of late. Since your recent accident, I thought it might be a good idea if someone were to accompany you on your outings."

"Papa, you know I usually take Poseidon to ride and he is a formidable stallion. No one has dared to approach me while I am on him, not that anyone is around so early in the morning. Otherwise, I am usually by the house or with one of my sisters. Besides, I always have my sling."

"Yes, yes, that is all true my dear, but I would still feel better if you limit your rides and outings to when you can take our new footman with you."

"But we don't _have_ a new footman, Papa, or _any_ footman for that matter. There is our butler, your valet, the stable boy, the steward and his field hands for the home farm but there are no other males about the house," she explained in exasperation. Then she noticed her father darting his eyes out the window and she narrowed her own.

"So who is this mysterious footman that is supposed to shadow my every move?"

Mr. Bennet coughed uncomfortably. "Well, I don't really know yet dear," he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Just then, they noticed a rider coming briskly down the drive.

"But, I believe we are about to find out. Shall we see who it is, daughter?"

They made their way out to the front in time to see the horseman dismount and grab a parcel out of his saddle pouch. They greeted the newcomer and bade him to follow them back to the library. Once inside, Elizabeth continued her greeting.

"Mr. Daniels, nice to see you again so soon."

"Yes, ma'am," Daniels responded respectfully. If he noticed anything untoward with Elizabeth's attire, he gave no indication of it. "Mr. Darcy gave me my new assignment last night and since he didn't tell me what time I was to report for duty, I came as soon as I could."

"Were you in the military, Daniels?" asked Mr. Bennet.

"Yes Sir. I served in the Horse Guards under Mr. Darcy's cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam. Now, I am pleased to serve under you in whatever capacity you deem fit until my replacement shows up in few days. Oh, and I am to give you this ma'am," Daniels said as he handed her the parcel.

"Ah hem. Yes, well," cut in Mr. Bennet. "Why don't you introduce yourself to Mr. and Mrs. Hill, my head staff, and they will get you situated. They are expecting you."

"Yes Sir."

When the door was again closed, Elizabeth glared at her father in accusation. " Just whose idea was this, anyway? And why is Mr. Darcy concerned with our staffing issues in the first place?"

"Maybe you should open your package first, my dear, so we can get this all out at once."

Elizabeth opened the neatly wrapped parcel to discover a short blue riding jacket in rich velvet, on top of a bulky 'dress.' She lifted the dress and oohed in admiration. The beige material with dark blue embroidery interspersed throughout, went perfectly with the jacket. Elizabeth was not into clothes but even she could see how 'smart' she'd look in this ensemble. She was puzzled as to why Mr. Darcy would send her a riding outfit and why her father could allow him to do so. On closer examination, she saw that one had to step into it from a wide opening in the back instead of from beneath because the bottomhalf, underneath the overlay running down both the front and back, was split into two full legs. She looked again at her father.

"Is Mr. Darcy trying to bribe me with this outfit into behaving and looking more acceptably?"

"Now, Lizzy, you go too far. No one is trying to bribe anyone. It is just that he AND I both feel that maybe it was time for you to put away my old hand-me-downs and into something a little more fitting of the beautiful lady you have become."

"Phish, Papa! I am sure Mr. Darcy has never used the words, 'beautiful' or 'lady' in reference to me."

Mr. Bennet shook his head sadly. "Sometimes I feel I did you no favors by letting you play rough with me and allowing your Mama to go on about it. I don't know of two words that are more fitting in describing you, my daughter. You have only your fool of a father to blame if you don't believe it in your core."

"No Papa," she said, her eyes glistening. She carefully returned the dress and went to give her father a hug. "You have done nothing to blame. Thank you for those words. I will accept them coming from you." She returned to her seat. "Now, please tell me what has brought this on and what my new restrictions are to be."

"Okay. Mr. Darcy was kind enough to point out the potential hazards associated with your current activities, to which I happened to agree, and in gratitude for your daring service to him, he offered us the use of his footman and his sister's riding habit until we could obtain ones of our own. I find him to be really quite a generous, intelligent and responsible young man. I understand that he was even smart enough to seek and obtain your friendship and I cannot fault him for that."

"So I am to not leave this house without my very own guard and may only ride if I no longer wear my own comfortable clothes. How lucky we are that someone like Mr. Darcy is so generously willing to dictate our lives. I wonder if he knows the Right Honourable Lady Catherine de Bourgh. It sounds like they would get along famously."

Shaking his head, Mr. Bennet stood and motioned for her to do the same. "I would argue with you dear, but I hear the household rising. Take the package upstairs and ask Jane to help you get started on fitting it to you before breakfast. I need to speak with our new footman and you need to change before someone sees you." Then with resolve, he added "keep an eye out for Mr. Collins, Lizzy. There's something about him I don't trust."

With a nod, Elizabeth made her way upstairs.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Mr. Bennet roused to rest of his family to join him in the breakfast room at the appointed hour. He wanted to introduce the new footman and lay out some additional ground rules. Unfortunately, Mr. Collins decided to join them just as he was about to get started.

"Ah, Mr. Collins. I hope you slept well in our humble home. I see somebody informed you of our eating schedule."

"Thank you Sir, I did," returned Mr. Collins with an ingratiating smile and formal bow. "I wanted to again express to you my appreciation in allowing me to dwell amidst your wonderful family. I realize that I was precipitate in my words of last evening when I brought up the delicate subject of matrimony. God in his infinite wisdom will shine the path to my destined match in this world and I shall leave it up to him. Let me assure you that it was only my desire to discover my previously unknown relations that prompted this visit and I shall be happy to devote the rest of my stay just to that capacity."

"How obliging you are, Mr. Collins. Let us sit and break our fast together," rejoined Mr. Bennet, thinking that the oiliness of his words were only matched by the oiliness of his hair.

"Papa, who is that man bringing out our breakfast?" cut in Lydia in her usual brash way."

"He is the reason I called you all down here, my sweet. His name is Daniels and he is to act as our new footman for a spell. I had commissioned for a footman in response to the higher level of socializing our household had seen of late. I am especially glad he came in time to be of use to our guest. As the entrusted clergyman to such an exulted patroness as you are, Mr. Collins, you must be used to being served in a proper way."

"Not at all, Mr. Bennet. I would have gladly made due with whatever accommodations that was found here but I am happy to see that this estate could support such an extravagance."

"Oh, Mr. Bennet, how good of you to appreciate such a need. There were no shortage of footmen at Netherfield and we would not like Mr. Bingley to think we were so beneath him in status that we could not afford one of our own. After Jane secures him, there is no telling what other rich friends he may introduce to his new sisters. Girls, you must thank your Papa for having such foresight!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet, practically bouncing in her seat.

The older girls cringed in their seats at their mother's reaction but Lydia clapped her hands in glee. "Well, I shall be glad to have such a tall, strong man serving us, even if he does have a gimp leg. I daresay he couldn't look handsomer in his uniform unless it was a redcoat."

"Lydia!" admonished Elizabeth, "you are being rude. Apologize to Mr. Daniels and don't me hear you be anything but respectful to him again," she warned.

"Miss Elizabeth," addressed Mr. Collins, "though I appreciate your thoughtful sentiments as opposed to your sister's more unbefitting ones, she certainly cannot be made to apologize to a mere servant. After all, God has put him in that capacity to atone for sins of his own."

Not wanting to encourage his fiery daughter to spar with Collins, Mr. Bennet cut in, "Thank you, Daniels. That will be all for now."

Throughout the exchange, Daniels kept a polite deferential mien as he went about his duties. Mr. Bennet had already warned him against the houseguest, so he wasn't surprised at his low opinions. He gave a slight bow to both Mr. Bennet and Miss Elizabeth in acknowledgement before leaving the room.

Jane led the room in polite conversation during the rest of the meal while Elizabeth seethed in anger that she was blocked from delivering a proper setdown to the backwards parson.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

After breakfast, determined to limit Collins to his family, Mr. Bennet convinced his cousin that it was customary to greet a fellow clergyman when visiting within another's parish and offered to perform the introductions. Unable to find a reason to refuse him, the two set off for town in the carriage. They passed by two riders on horseback that were heading to Longbourn. So encouraged by Jane's open regard at their last meeting at Netherfield, Bingley was determined to get some alone time with her to secure a courtship or even her hand in marriage. Darcy was anxious to get Elizabeth reaction to his interference. He knew that his man's arrival with the outfit would have made it obvious to Elizabeth who was responsible for her new restrictions.

The men arrived at Longbourn to find Mrs. Bennet and her three youngest getting ready to visit her sister, Mrs. Phillips in town. Instead, they hastily adjourned to the front parlor.

"Oh, Mr. Bingley," cried Mrs. Bennet, "how good of you to come visit with us on this crisp morning. I am ever so much more glad to keep company with you than my sister, though the poor thing, without children of her own, gets so lonely." Then turning to Mr. Darcy, she uttered, "And Mr. Darcy, you are welcomed too."

Mr. Bingley took the lead to answer, "thank you Mrs. Bennet. We appreciate you delaying your outing to host us." Then looking around and not seeing Jane, he asked, "are all your daughters at home?"

"Yes they are. Jane, who's ever so selfless and hardworking, is upstairs helping her sister with her some alterations. Allow me to call her down," she said importantly. Then with all the airs of the Queen Mother, she turned to Daniels, who stood just inside the door and said, "Daniels, please inform the _upperstaff_ that I desire Jane's presence in the front parlor. Oh, and ask Mrs. Hill to bring us some refreshments while you are at it."

With a "yes, ma'am," he went to do her bidding and rest of the men were left to make polite conversation while doing their best to hide their smiles at Mrs. Bennet's vaulted manner.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

"Lizzy, stand still while I pin this last part and that should do it. I know you are upset with Mr. Darcy's involvement but you look so chic and sporty. I daresay, you can start a trend in riding outfits of the ton if they were to see you. Done!"

"Great, now help me get out of this thing without getting pricked by a thousand needles," she said, petulantly. "You know that I won't be able to dress myself in this. I'll have to have you or Suzy help me in the mornings."

"It is a good thing then that dawn comes a little later each day, Jane answered patiently while carefully lifting parts of the fabric away from Elizabeth's skin so she could safely withdrawal her limbs. Jane laid the ensemble gently on the bed and mused, "it is too bad that we have to take so much off the ends. I would love to be able to share this with you."

"You don't even ride sister."

"Yes, well, I would if I knew I could look this good doing it," she proclaimed with a laugh.

Just then, Suzy knocked on the door. "Pardon me, miss'es. Your mother requires your presence in the front parlor," she said slowly as if she memorized it by rote. Then more naturally, she enthused, "the gent'mens come to see ye and 'es waiting downstairs."

"Mr. Bingely?"

"Yep, and that darker gent'men too."

"Mr. Darcy?" asked Elizabeth. She hurriedly tied a complementing pink ribbon around Jane's high waist and lightly pinched her cheeks. "Go on down and I will join you when I'm dressed. Suzy will help me."

As Jane left the room, Elizabeth thought she knew just how she could show her _appreciation_ to Mr. Darcy for his _thoughtfulness_.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Elizabeth entered the parlor taking care to calm her breathing from her hurried side trip as she noted her surroundings. Mr. Bingley was trying to carry on conversations with the entire party while looking only at Jane. Mr. Darcy was standing by the front wall looking out at the window but they both turned when Elizabeth made her greetings.

"I apologize for my late arrival. Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy: welcome once again to Longbourn. Since you already had your refreshments, I wonder if you would care to take a turn around the gardens. I know you did not get such opportunity before," she asked innocently.

"Why Lizzy, that is a capital idea!" cried Mrs. Bennet. "Why don't you and Jane show the gentlemen around for a spell. Your other sisters and I are going later to visit your Aunt Phillips and I don't want to overtax ourselves."

The others quickly acquiesced to the idea and the four were soon heading outdoors. Bingley asked Jane to show him Mrs. Bennet's famous rose garden and they turned to the south. Elizabeth chose a different direction and silently walked ahead. Darcy followed wanting to start a conversation but didn't know how to go about it. She looked lovely in a simple lilac morning dress and a short pelisse but judging by her long determined strides and lack of speech, he could tell that she was upset with him.

He was wondering how far she was going to go when they turned a hedged corner into an open grassy area. Elizabeth grabbed two rounded sticks that were leaning against the hedge wall and tossed one of the sticks in Darcy's direction. Darcy caught it automatically and when he looked at Elizabeth in question, she called out 'en garde' and came towards him, swinging freely. He instinctively blocked her strikes but they kept coming. She was surprising fast though her technique suggested that she was a beginner to the arts. Each attack was preceded by a word said in a low derisive tone. He could barely comprehend them while defending himself and trying not to get distracted by her luscious body moving with such grace and agility. He didn't know how long they were at it when her stick suddenly snapped at impact and she threw it down the rest in frustration. After a deep breath, she looked Darcy straight in the eye and stated calmly, "and THAT is what I think about your interference, _friend_." With that she turned to return to the house.

Darcy stood frozen in a daze. No one had ever dared to treated him thus. A few words seem to penetrate his consciousness: 'arrogant', 'controlling', 'sexist', and 'presumptuous', coming to the forefront. He slowly lowered his 'sword' arm and used his other to rub it. _At least one blow had found its mark_, he thought as he grimaced. Shaking his head, he decided to return to the house as well. When he came around the corner, he saw Daniels standing a little ways off. The guard waited until Darcy was beside him and spoke without raising his head, "I'm sorry Mr. Darcy. I'd thought I'd follow you and the Miss from the house, just to be safe but (_cough_) when she came at you with the stick, I didn't know what to do Sir. You told me I was to guard her and I wanted to prevent her from going after you but since she gave you a way to defend yourself…" Daniels trailed off, clearly not knowing what else to say.

"Yes well," Darcy stammered in embarrassment. "You did the right thing by not getting involved Daniels. Miss Elizabeth just had a few things she wanted to _discuss_ with me while we had a little um (_pause and throat clearing_) _fencing practice_. Continue to mind Miss Elizabeth and let us not talk of this again."

"Yes Sir." Daniels replied as he followed a few steps behind him. Sanders had filled him in on the dog incident and he saw firsthand that she was a fearless rider but after this show, Daniels had a new respect for the uniquely, spirited miss.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hope you haven't forgot about me. I had a nice trip but found it hard to find the time to write. Here's a short bit I thought up on my trip. Next chapter, Wickham.

Chapter 19

Darcy re-entered Longbourn's parlor and found the ladies clustered around Jane in an excited huddle. Bingley was no where to be seen but a strange man sat in the middle of the room looking at the ladies with a mixture of smugness and envy on his face. He was about to announce his intention of leaving when he heard a throat clear behind him. He turned to see Mr. Bennet and Bingley appear in the doorway.

"It is good to see everyone gathered in one place," pronounced Mr. Bennet in lieu of a greeting. After ensuring he had the room's attention, he turned towards the beaming man beside him, laid a hand on his shoulder, and continued, "I am pleased to announce that Mr. Bingley here, asked for my permission to have our beautiful Jane's hand in marriage and I have granted it. Let us wish our newly engaged couple much happiness in their upcoming union!"

As one, the ladies flocked to the newly arrived men with cries of joy and congratulations. Darcy alone caught the look of anger and malice that the stranger threw at the patriarch before putting a benevolent smile on his face as he rose from his seat.

"Cousin Thomas, how fortuitous it is that I was able to be present on this momentous occasion. I believe that I stated on my arrival that your fair daughters would soon be wed and I am happy to see that my predictions were so promptly fulfilled in regards to your eldest," Mr. Collins loudly called out as he too approached the cluster. "May I have the honour of an introduction so that I may congratulate the soon-to-be new member of _our_ family?"

"Of course!" shrilled Mrs. Bennet, who couldn't contain her effusions of happiness. "This rich handsome gentlemen is Mr. Bingley, lately of London, and now the Master of Netherfield Park. Mr. Bingley, please allow me to introduce Mr. Bennet's cousin, Mr. Collins. He is a parson with a living in Kent, who has come to visit us for a brief period."

"I am also the heir to this fine estate," corrected Mr. Collins importantly, as he made his formal bow.

This statement was duly ignored by the Longbourn residents. Instead, Mrs. Bennet again turned to the newly engaged couple. "Oh, Jane!" cried Mrs. Bennet, "what a fine mistress you will make for such a grand estate!"

Mr. Bingley issued a polite greeting to the parson while Collins assessed the quality of the gentleman. Mr. Bingley seemed to be of the same age to himself. He certainly had the air of a confident and affable gentleman. The cut and quality of his attire also attested to his wealth but if he was new to an estate, he may not rate much above his own station. Then he recalled that the Meryton rector confirmed that Netherfield was indeed the largest estate in the area with an income almost twice that of Longbourn but that Longbourn was one of the county's oldest estates still in existence and since Netherfield had no permanent residents, the Bennets enjoyed the distinction of being the most prominent family of Meryton. Collins was glad that he had already settled on Elizabeth as he concluded that Mr. Bingley's higher status would have prompted him to withdraw his suit if they had been going after the same girl. His musings were interrupted by Mr. Bennet's next words.

"Let us not forget to introduce you to this other gentleman, Mr. Collins." Then gesturing to Darcy, he continued, "Mr. Collins, may I introduce you to Mr. Darcy of Pemberley, Derbyshire. Mr. Darcy, my cousin, Mr. Collins."

At recognizing the name, Mr. Collins' eyes grew large in surprise as his tongue darted out in nervous agitation. "Indeed sir, you should have made his introduction before all else for Mr. Darcy is by far the most exalted person in this room!" With that, he executed such a deep and enthusiastic bow towards Mr. Darcy that his heavily greased hair flopped forward onto his eyes before his succinct rise to attention brought the congealed mass crumbling onto the top of his head. "Mr. Darcy," he continued, "you do me a great honor by greeting me in this humble home. I should have recognized you immediately by your stately carriage and noble visage, so reminiscent of your venerable aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. I am most happy to tell you that her Ladyship was enjoying the best of health not three days ago when I took my leave of her to visit my new cousins."

Mr. Darcy could only nod at his eager regard before turning toward the window. He did not miss the barely contained amusement on Elizabeth's face nor her dancing eyes. He could only be grateful that she had gotten over her ire.

Mr. Collins took Mr. Darcy's curt dismissal with aplomb. Instead he turned to lavish additional praise on Mr. Bingley and his felicity in joining the family. After all, Mr. Bingley was a friend to Mr. Darcy and the connection elevated the man's status immensely.

The party soon broke up as Mrs. Bennet still wished to visit with her sister but it was agreed that no announcement would be made concerning the engagement until the ball at Netherfield. Though Mrs. Bennet dearly wished to proclaim the good news far and wide, even she could appreciate how much more of a spectacle it would be to wait to announce it at a private ball hosted by the future groom and surrounded by all their friends and neighbors.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Elizabeth eagerly rose from her bed to ready for the day. Having spent her previous ire over the clothing and other restrictions during her 'discussion' with Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth's natural good humor and positive attitude made her excited to try out her new outfit. It didn't take much prodding to get Jane to awake and help her finish dressing as Jane was just as eager to continue the planning and preparations for both the ball and the wedding. It had started the previous day as soon as Mrs. Bennet returned with the younger sisters from their visit and continued unabated over dinner and the rest of the evening. There was much to do to ready themselves for the upcoming ball. Their mama had scheduled another visit to the dressmakers for the day and Elizabeth hoped to get a ride in beforehand.

Since they decided that the betrothal would be announced at the ball, Mrs. Bennet had taken it upon herself to help make it the event of the season. Everyone in the household was looking forward to it. Elizabeth could only lament that she could do naught but accept Mr. Collins' request for the first two dances before he procured sets from the rest of his cousins for the evening of the ball. Everyone assumed that Jane would dance the first with Mr. Bingley so Mr. Collins asking Elizabeth for those dances didn't raise any alarms in her mind but she hoped that he wouldn't ask her for any other sets. Hopefully her friends would come through the rest of the night and she wouldn't have any other to give him.

A quick stop in the library and Elizabeth was granted use of the horse and was informed that Daniels awaited her in the stables. There, she found Poseidon saddled and ready to go, with Daniels preparing his own horse.

"Good morning, Mr. Daniels," said Elizabeth brightly, "I most say, this is a nice surprise. I knew you were to accompany me but I did not realize I would be spared the duties of saddling my horse. You even put my favorite saddle on him."

"Yes, Miss," replied Daniels with a nod. "Mr. Bennet told me your preferences and if you would, ma'am, its just Daniels."

"Certainly, Daniels." Daniels was about to ask if she needed a hand up but instead just watched as Elizabeth hooked her left foot in and after a couple of bounces, jumped astride the large stallion. "Shall we start?" she asked, eager to be on her way. The sky was noticeably lightening and she wanted to be there when the first rays hit the pasture.

"Yes, Miss," he replied as he followed suit.

"I'm afraid we'll have to take it slow, single file for a while," Elizabeth called back. "This track is not very wide but it leads to a nice open field I like to run in. Please don't feel like you have to race around with me once we're there."

"Yes, Miss."

"You are our first footman and my first riding partner in quite a while. I hope you don't mind if I converse with you sometimes," she said good-naturedly.

"No ma'am."

"Have you worked for Mr. Darcy long?"

"Coming on three years, Miss."

"Did you start with him after leaving military service?"

"Yes, ma'am." Anticipating the next question, Daniels continued, "I was injured on the Continent in middle of the first campaign. The doctor onboard the ship that was bringing me home said that they'd have to cut off my leg when we got to the military hospital but I was taken to a private hospital instead and they were able to save my limb."

"Oh my," cried Elizabeth, "how very fortunate!"

"Yes, Miss. Later, I found out that it was under Mr. Darcy's direction that I arrived at a specialty hospital. He saw to the care of all the wounded men from Colonel Fitzwilliam's battalion. Mr. Darcy once told me it was in gratitude for showing loyalty to and protection for his dear cousin, the Colonel, while he was on the front. I have since learned that Mr. Darcy does many other things to help serve our country and our men." Daniels stopped and grimaced, "my apologies, ma'am, for speaking out of line. Mr. Darcy wouldn't want me to say anything to you on that. But, in answer to your question, I have been working under him ever since I recovered from my injuries, Miss."

"And he has gained a most loyal employee in return, I am sure," she said quietly and spent the rest of the trail ride in silent contemplation. Luckily, they soon reached the open field. "Please stay here, Daniels, I shall be right back," she called as she kicked her horse to a gallop.

The sun's warming rays were just reaching the grassland and Elizabeth loved the exhilaration of bursting through the remnant fog and breaking the daunting silence with the pounding of the stallion's hooves. She was just starting her return run when she heard the sounds of another horse in gallop. She spared a glance over her shoulders expecting to see Daniels on his gray gelding but instead saw the magnificent strides of the Mr. Darcy's stallion rapidly gaining on her. She returned her gaze to the front and urged her horse faster. She saw the other horse pull in front of her just as she was reaching the end of the field but she was able to turn Poseidon, who was used to the smaller confines of the pasture, quicker around the end and was once again running lead until the larger stallion swiftly surpassed her once again. Having reached the start of the field Mr. Darcy pulled his horse to a stop and waited for her. Elizabeth couldn't help the brilliant smile that broke out on her face as she reigned in her horse beside his.

"I did not expect to participate in a derby this morning, Mr. Darcy!"

"Good morning, Miss Bennet. I hope I did not startle you too much. Shall we take a more leisurely walk around the field to cool the horses down? I don't think Hercules had such a good run in quite a while," he said as he started the horse back down the field.

Elizabeth happily followed suit and walked her horse in stride with the other. "Thank you Sir. I have not pitted myself against another since I beat John Lucas in a footrace when I was eleven. Even then, he threw such a tantrum at being beaten by a girl that I could not enjoy it," she said laughing.

"Well, you take your defeats admirably, Miss Bennet," Darcy responded smiling back. "Although I seem to recall that we were in a contests of sorts at Longbourn yesterday. Granted, I must admit that I was not much in the way of competition but you seem to take these impromptu events more in stride than I."

Elizabeth had the decency to blush and lower her eyes in atonement. "Yes, about that…" she started as she raised her face to his in contrition. "I concede that I could've handled my pique more maturely than to come at you with the spare hoe handles. In my defense, I knew that you were skilled enough that I could not hurt you. And if it makes you feel better, I had to give my Father the majority of my remaining allowance to pay for the broken staff, though he never did ask me how I broke it," she finished with a apologetic smile.

"Apology accepted, friend," replied Darcy. "You did manage to get one good shot in," he continued as he dramatically rubbed his arm, "but I WAS very presumptuous." Then with a more sober look, he continued, "in all seriousness, I only thought of your well-being when I suggested these measures with your Father. Even I don't ride out alone, Miss Bennet, so I hope you don't think I think less of you because of your gender. And despite its inequities, we do live in the society that we do and I thought if you went about in a more acceptable dress and with the proper chaperonage, it would give you MORE freedoms of choice with greater safety and less restrictions than you were previously enjoying." Darcy looked Elizabeth with such earnest goodwill that Elizabeth felt even more chagrined and remorseful.

"Mr. Darcy, I see you have acted in my best interest as a friend and I have repaid your kindness with the callow antics of a spoiled child. Please accept my heartfelt apologies and my profound gratitude. I know not what I did to deserve such solicitude."

"I believe you saved me from grievous harm when you thwarted the attack from a rabid dog. In fact, I think this makes us even," said Darcy with a conciliatory smile. He brought forth his hand and asked, "friends?"

"Friends!" agreed Elizabeth shaking his proffered hand.

The two made their way back to where both Sanders and Daniels were waiting midfield. Darcy asked Elizabeth if she was available to meet on the morrow and she agreed she was, weather permitting. She suggested meeting in the same spot, same time but offered to show Darcy her favorite lookout on top of Oakham Mount. The two parties agreed and went their separate ways. Both the guards independently noted how silent their charges were on the return journey.

Elizabeth was contemplating her relationship with Mr. Darcy. She was experienced in male friendships. In fact, she remained friends with most of the neighborhood boys with whom she grew up. As they matured into adulthood, she still retained the same platonic attitude of the past. She could not look on them without remembering the scrapes and the competitions they had gotten into and felt sure that they saw the same in her. They sometimes took their teasing of her 'feminine developments' a little too far but she was able to laugh it off and enjoyed the same easy camaraderie as always.

Mr. Darcy was a friend of an entirely different class. She didn't even know his first name but she knew that he was more complex, intelligent, attentive, and MALE than any of her other male friends. Interestingly, he seemed more accepting of her than anyone else but her father. Her friends would make references to their past mishaps but all assumed that she no longer participated in those activities. Mr. Darcy witnessed her still current forms of recreation and instead of feeling threatened, he opted to join her in them. And where sometimes, they were crude or lewd in their teasing, Mr. Darcy had always treated her with propriety and respect. Certainly, there were many layers to him. She hoped that over time, she would discover more of him and that he in turn would see more of her than her temperamental, rash, physically active side.

In the other direction, Darcy was also contemplating the morning. Somehow, he knew that she would go riding at daybreak. Sanders had suggested the back pasture between Netherfield and Longbourn as her likely haunt. After the dog incident, he had surmised that Miss Elizabeth was the 'ghostboy' they saw riding away with the birds during their first weeks in the neighborhood. Luckily, it wasn't long until she made her appearance. It was eerily majestic how she burst forth from the far woods just as the light hit the pasture. She handled the large animal with confident ease and a fearlessness he hadn't seen since riding with his cousin Richard. She didn't miss a step when he raced up beside her but only spurred her horse to go faster. She had a sinuous grace atop her mount that almost made him lose his own seat. And that smile when she pulled up alongside him rivaled the sun. She was glorious in that soft light: the heightened color in her cheeks coupled with her sparkling eyes, in the riding outfit she filled out in ways his sister never did, and the effervescent, happy glow she exuded, all added up to a mental picture he hoped to never forget.

He realized once again that she was exactly the kind of person he needed to infuse some joy, strength and some life, in both him and his sister. He wondered if there was a way that Georgiana could somehow befriend her also. Maybe he would write to his sister about Elizabeth. It had to be better than repeating the same apologies for his failures.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thank you for all your lovely comments. Its nice to be missed. Here comes Wickham.

Chapter 20

After breakfast, the Longbourn residents gathered in the front parlor.

"Mr. Bennet," implored Mrs. Bennet loudly, "the whole family minus yourself has business in town. Please let us have the use of the carriage. I am sure to have many packages to carry home. Besides, the faster I can get to the shops, the more time I will have to peruse its wares."

"Those are certainly arguments for the soundness of _disallowing_ the carriage, my dear," returned Mr. Bennet evenly, "alas, the horses are needed in the fields to bring in the last of the harvest. But take heart, you will have both Mr. Collins and the footman to help you with the delivery of goods home."

Affronted that Mr. Bennet would lump himself with a footman, Mr. Collins interjected, "I am sure we will not be so gluttonous in our purchases that a single footman could not manage the packages."

Jane cut in soothingly, "Mama, it is a lovely day outside and I am sure we will enjoy the walk with our family as much as the destination."

"That was well said, my love," replied Mr. Bennet. "Off you go now. Enjoy the day." With that, he turned to go into his library but not until he gave a meaningful look to Daniels who nodded in return.

Outside, Mrs. Bennet latched herself to Jane and propelled her forward as she called back to the others, "hurry along girls, Mr. Collins. There is much to do and I can't be dallying all day. Jane and I will set the pace and it is to be your job to keep up."

Lydia and Kitty ran to catch up with their mother while Elizabeth stayed behind to stroll alongside Mary. As the smallest and the frailest of the girls, Mary had not the energy to withstand such a hurried pace and Elizabeth made it her responsibility to see to her. Mary turned to her older sister with a thankful smile and was about to start a conversation when Collins sidled up to Elizabeth's free side and grabbed her arm just above her elbow.

Elizabeth grimaced at the force of his grip as well as his closeness.

"My dear cousin, Elizabeth," said the parson as he leered over her, "it would be a great privilege to escort the two of you into town."

Noticing Elizabeth's discomfort, Daniels went to intervene. "Are you well, Miss?" he asked as he came up beside Mr. Collins.

"How dare you interrupt our conversation when you were not directly addressed, _servant_," Collins split out harshly. "Step back until you are called by your betters. I am more than capable of attending to my fair cousins."

At the apologetic nod from Elizabeth, Daniels stepped back. As much as she wanted to berate the parson for his rudeness, she opted for patient forbearance. Using her free hand to pry his fingers from her arm, she firmly addressed the man beside her, "Mr. Collins, I thank you for your support but I believe it is customary for me to lay my hand on your arm and not the other way around. If you would but hold your arm out to the side, sir, I can properly take advantage of your guiding support." Appeased by the soft form beside him and her intoxicating scent, he happily complied.

With that they made their way to town while Elizabeth did her best to ignore the bumps of his arm to her side just at the level of her bosom and his constant interruptions. She and Mary were discussing the various remedies that Mary recommended to Elizabeth's description of the small ailments found among Longbourn's tenants. Elizabeth had long ago taken over the duties of mistress to the tenants from her mother but Mary was more adept in healing. Besides her music, nothing held her interests more than herbs and their remedial properties and Mary did want to contribute in some small way to the welfare of the people around her.

They approached the main thoroughfare of Meryton in time to see Mrs. Bennet and Jane enter the dressmakers. Lydia and Kitty were latched onto the arms of two men in regimentals and were loudly addressing a third man in plain dress. Elizabeth let go of Mr. Collins and hurried Mary along toward the group.

"Girls, you must not make such a spectacle of yourselves on the street. Let go of the officers arms, we are late in meeting Mama in the shops," Elizabeth admonished sternly.

"Lord, Lizzy, how dour you are. We were just making the acquaintance of Lt. Denny's friend, Mr. Wickham. He just came with them from London and is thinking of joining the militia. Wouldn't he just look dashing in red?" Lydia drawled out flirtatiously.

"Lydia, go inside the dressmakers right now or else I will tell Papa that you were misbehaving again," Elizabeth replied firmly. Recognizing the threat as real, Lydia stomped off in the direction of the shop with Kitty following closely behind.

Elizabeth turned to apologize to the gentlemen when the handsome stranger cut in, his gaze intent on Elizabeth, "Denny, introduce me to this lovely lady so that I may properly address her."

"M-miss Elis b-beth, I entreat you to allow me to introduce you to my friend, Mr. Wickham," Denny stammered shyly. At her nod, he continued, "Wickham, this is Miss Elizabeth B-bennet of Longbourn.

Wickham had instantly recognized the loud boisterous girl, Lydia, as an easy conquest. After all, if he had to hide out, he might as well use that time in pleasant pursuits. But when he saw this new vixen's bold approach with her voluptuous figure and fiery eyes and heard her sultry voice, his blood quickened and he knew that he had to have a piece of her. Confidently, he ramped up his charm. "Miss Elizabeth, what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I am enchanted to make your acquaintance." He kept his eyes on hers as he slowly raised her hand to lay a lingering kiss on her cream gloves before flashing his proven smile. "George Wickham, at your service."

Elizabeth, who at first was shocked that the tall, attractive man was flirting so outrageously with her, then thought he was exactly like those dandified rakes from Lydia's penny novels come to life. Then she speculated on how irritated he would be in having to declare such passionate nothings all over again when he eventually spied the real beauty of the family, Jane. She burst into laughter before she could stop herself and it was Wickham's turn to look on in shock. Her rich, musical laughter was enchanting but no one had reacted to his charms quite in that way before, especially as he could not detect any signs of coyness or flirtatiousness in her. Wickham was about to try another tactic when the sound of horses drew their attention.

Bingley and Darcy were on their way to Longbourn when Darcy spotted Daniels waving him down. He veered towards him in alarm thinking something was amiss with Elizabeth when he saw Daniels point to Wickham. Rage filled him at the sight of his nemesis, especially as he was **touching** his Elizabeth. He raced towards them and had barely stopped his horse in front of the assembled group before he was on the ground and stepping towards Wickham. Wickham immediately recognized the taller man and seeing the fury on his normally stoic face, took an involuntary step back.

"Mr. Darcy, I was about to rebuke these men for accosting the ladies in a public street. I see you are of like mind that they had no right to address such proper ladies in the open," exclaimed Collins, piously.

The two soldiers made to back away with an apologetic bow but Wickham flashed a sly grin.

"Darcy, my friend, is this where you have been hiding?" Wickham asked as he noticed Darcy placing himself between him and the ladies. "I see you have been enjoying the local country favors, old man," he continued with a knowing wink. "I have just arrived in town myself, and I wouldn't mind a little taste."

"Still your wicked tongue before I cut it from you, Wickham!" muttered Darcy darkly.

"Tsk tsk, is that how you speak to your oldest friend? Come now, you are scaring the ladies. Let us speak civilly. Mrs. Darcy was just asking me if I knew where her _son_ had got off to and I am happy that I can now respond to her inquiries."

At the mention of his stepmother, Darcy stiffened noticeably and instead of responding to his foe, he turned back to the ladies. "Miss Bennet, Miss Mary, Mr. Bingley and I were just on our way to Longbourn when we caught sight of you. Are the rest of your sisters with you?"

"Yes," responded Elizabeth gravely, concerned with the exchange between the two men. "We were just about to join my Mama and sisters at the dressmakers."

"Please allow me to bring you to them directly," Darcy said holding out both his arms. "The streets aren't as safe as they once were."

Elizabeth nodded and took his arm, confusion and curiosity clearly warring on her face. They could hear Mr. Collins behind them admonishing the men to go away before heading toward the dressmaker shop.

"Miss Bennet, is this your only stop and will you be long in town?" asked Darcy. A part of him wanted to return to Wickham and choke the life out of him and another was ashamed to have shown his anger in front of the ladies.

"I believe we will be here for a while. Mama had mentioned stopping at the haberdashery's next and some other shops as part of the day's plan."

"Please try and stay together today. And please make sure that you are close to Daniels while out in public. I don't mean to alarm you but that man back there is a cad of the highest order and is not to be trusted," Darcy stated firmly as they stopped in front of the shop door.

"You must not worry on that end. I found him too extravagant by half and I very rudely laughed in his face. I am sure I left quite a bad impression on him."

"I assure you that you did impress him, Miss Elizabeth. Please take care," responded Darcy, undeterred. "I have to be on my way but please remember what I told you."

"As you wish, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said, thinking he may be overreacting but not wanting to argue with him. She turned and gently led Mary inside. Collins made to follow but was stopped by Darcy's voice.

"Mr. Collins, surely you don't intend on entering a lady's shop?"

"Of course not Sir," promptly answered the parson even while sneaking another glance inside before the door closed. "I thought to visit the church again and pay my respects to the vicar."

"What a splendid idea," replied Darcy in a droll manner. After ensuring that Collins was well on his way and that Daniels had taken a position beside the door, Darcy turned back to Bingley, who was patiently waiting atop his horse with the stallion.

"I say, Darcy, what was that all about?" asked Bingley on his approach.

"A change of plans, my friend. I need to stop in the posting house to send off an express to my cousin, Richard, and one to my secretary, then we may return to Netherfield or wait for the ladies to finish their errands and escort them home.

"Do you think my Jane is inside the dressmakers?"

"I believe so. Miss Elizabeth alluded to a full morning of shopping on the ladies' agenda."

"I guess if the ladies are busy, we should return to Netherfield and call on them later today." Darcy nodded his agreement and they were soon headed back out of town.

Wickham leaned back in his chair and watched the riders pass down the road. He had a clear vantage point from his room at the inn. He had followed his friend Denny into the countryside to hide from his creditors and Darcy's men. He found it ironic that it led to the discovery of Darcy's own hiding place. Sophia certainly didn't know where to find her stepson. Before leaving London, Wickham had made a final stop at Sophia Darcy's back door to procure some additional funds for the journey, which she vindictively refused. She was still annoyed that he had bungled the business with Georgiana so badly. Wickham let out an oath and spit on the floor. It was not his fault that Darcy had made a surprise appearance before he could whisk Georgiana away.

Granted, he could have still salvaged the situation by playing on the tenacious teenager's devotion but Sophia had no idea how painful it was to feign love to such a passionless, board-straight girl. He couldn't stomach another minute of listening to her go on about how great her brother was and convincing her yet again that he would approve of their match but only after they eloped. And even when she wasn't speaking of her brother, it was music and lessons and on and on of incessant talk. He wished he could've at least gotten some physical enjoyment out of her rather than limiting himself to innocent kisses on her wan, limp hands. To see all his hard-won gains unravel with the mere arrival of Darcy, was too much for Wickham and he let his frustration get the better of him. It **was** satisfying to see her spirit crushed in front of his eyes at his condemning words, and he enjoyed Darcy's corresponding pain but Georgiana's thirty thousand pounds were forever lost to him and both he and Sophia were counting on those funds.

Damn all the Darcys! All those years of helping Sophia manipulate the two Darcy males and all he got was a stupid living, which he didn't even want, for his pains. Sophia had promised him so much more. He guessed Old Man Darcy wasn't such a dumb, cockolded husband she thought he was. She only got back the dowry with which she came into the marriage and those investments weren't nearly as profitable as the Darcy holdings. At least now that he knew where Darcy was, he and Sophia could come up with another plan to manipulate additional funds out of him. Maybe, that delicious little dark-haired minx was someone they could use. He would have to scout around for additional information and in the meantime, he'll write to Sophia for advice. At least he didn't have to join the militia anymore. It was just a way for him to temporarily lay low but since Darcy had already discovered him, he knew he didn't have long before he was forced to flee again.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

The ladies finished their shopping and returned to Longbourn in time for luncheon. They spent a productive afternoon combining their purchases with their existing ballgowns to freshen up the dresses. By the time Bingley and Darcy came to call, all were ready for a break and to enjoy their tea. While Bingley entertained the ladies, Darcy asked to speak with Mr. Bennet privately.

Once he was seated at his desk with the door closed, Mr. Bennet looked at the solemn man curiously. "How may I be of service sir?"

Darcy proceeded to relate the brief encounter with Wickham and some of their long history, namely his propensity to cause trouble for him and those around him. He also warned the patriarch of his desolate ways with women of all classes, his gaming habits and his propensity to incur high debts within the locale.

Darcy concluded his troubled recitation with, "I will do my best to remove him from this neighborhood but in the meantime your youngest daughters are most susceptible to his charms. If he finds a connection between your family and I, he could easily decide to flee the area with a daughter in tow, in retaliation to me. I have dispatched a note to my secretary asking for additional security. Hopefully, they will arrive tomorrow. I wouldn't be surprised if my whereabouts are soon mentioned within the gossip pages either. Wickham knows how I value my privacy and likes to impinge on it whenever possible."

"I didn't realize your physical location and your associations were so newsworthy, Mr. Darcy. You most be a great celebrity about Town," he said drolly.

Darcy was distinctly uncomfortable. "I find that the more one wants to be left in peace, the more others feel entitled to encroach upon the one, especially if he's of great wealth and a prestigious lineage."

"Those are two things I have never been burdened with, but I can empathize with your need for privacy. I will more closely monitor my women and will try to limit their ability to gossip, especially to strangers." Bennet briefly considered whether to reveal his own concerns about his cousin to Darcy but decided that he didn't need to worry him further. Besides, Collins seemed to be taking heed of his words.

"Thank you sir. I must say that I am glad Daniels was already in place. Even if I hadn't run into him in town, my man would've soon notified me of Wickham's presence. He is aware of all my security issues." Darcy paused and after a deep breath, started again. "In the interest of full disclosure and the fact that Daniels is currently working under your household, I wanted to tell you that I came across Miss Elizabeth during this morning's ride and we have another rendezvous scheduled for tomorrow. Feel free to question Daniels but I assure you that nothing untoward happened between us."

Bennet arched his brows in surprise and speculation. "Thank you for informing me Mr. Darcy. In light of the issues surrounding you I don't know how I feel about your ongoing relationship with my daughter. Right now we have only benefited from your friendship but if it is discovered by the greater world, I wonder how they would look upon your involvement with an innocent country girl of little fortune? I must protect the reputations of all my daughters."

"I completely understand you, Mr. Bennet. I have always taken pains to avoid any signs of preference when out in public with Miss Elizabeth. I know how even a platonic friendship could be misconstrued. Furthermore, I will take great care not to be discovered with her alone but please allow me to continue our young friendship. I know that it is very selfish of me but I too have come to rely on your daughter's liveliness."

It was Mr. Bennet's turn to pause and think. He was in no doubt that there were hidden dangers associated with this complex, worldly young man, not the least from the man himself. He could clearly see that Darcy was falling in love with his daughter and the inner struggles going on within. He knew that Elizabeth was not unaffected either but if they wanted to continue this pretense of platonic friendship then there was nothing he could do but watch it play out. Though he was in no hurry to lose his favorite daughter, he felt that the two would make a good match. Darcy had also proven himself to be of a learned, responsible, steady character and Mr. Bennet genuinely liked him.

"Well, I can certainly understand that," Bennet finally responded. "Please know that my daughter is not the only one that values your company. I have grown to like our talks. I may not have your consequence but I have experienced many years out in the world, both abroad and in London and I am not unfamiliar with the intrigues of society nor of the business world. If you ever want to talk or bounce something off me, I can usually be found in this very room," he said with a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Bennet, I am sure to take you up on that."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

Darcy was waiting patiently in the middle of the pasture when Elizabeth entered with Daniels close behind. This morning she was wearing a faded riding dress paired with a bulky woolen jacket and was sitting side-saddle on Nelly.

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy," she called out with a smile. "I hope you were not waiting long sir."

"No, I just got here. A good morning to you Miss Bennet. You look well but why are you not wearing the riding outfit from yesterday?" Darcy admired her in any clothes but he felt she deserved to have only materials of the highest caliber next to her skin and the cut of the other outfit had conformed so well to her figure.

Elizabeth prompted her horse toward the woods where there was a slight opening within, while she explained, "It is being laundered then sent to the dressmaker's so that I could have another one made of the same pattern." She jumped off and tethered the mare to a strong branch next to the trailhead and the men followed suit. "I must thank you again for its use. I found the outfit extremely comfortable and it did not impede my movements at all." Darcy acknowledged her statements with a nod, pleased by her acceptance. To disclose the morning's plan, she continued, "I thought we could hike up to Oakham Mount as the trail from here is rather narrow. It isn't very far and I hope you'll enjoy the exercise."

"Lead on Miss Bennet."

After a few minutes, the path opened up and she waited for Darcy to come up beside her. Daniels had dropped back to afford them some privacy but he was still within sight.

"I believe we should have some conversation, Mr. Darcy."

"What shall we talk about, Miss Bennet? I am at your command."

"What say you to books and plays? I would love to know where your interests lay in literature."

"Well I grew up reading the classics, world histories and of course Shakespeare. These days I read a lot on current events and developments but for entertainment, I tend toward comedic plays and poems on nature. Works by Wordsworth and Lord Byron are my favorites."

"Poets, it is then."

An enjoyable discussion ensued about the merits of the two popular poets and how they along with Colderidge and others seemed to represent a new movement in the genre. They soon reached a clearing on the summit and Elizabeth goaded Darcy into climbing a large rock with her. At the top, they sat and shared some biscuits and apples that she had hidden away in her pockets. Silently, they watched the morning sun slowly make its way across the various fields. Darcy had never felt so much peace than in those moments of watching the vista below with Elizabeth's warm presence beside him. Elizabeth also enjoyed their time together. She especially like listening to his deep, resonant voice as they quoted their favorite poems on their return journey.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

As the couple was watching the sunrise, Wickham was awakening in his rented room. He had just roused from a pleasant dream in which Elizabeth Bennet played a central part. It was no wonder that his one hand was clutching at the breast of the naked woman laying next to him while his other was stroking himself. He briefly glanced at the sleeping serving wench. She was even more coarse and freckled in the morning light. He had found her in the tavern the previous evening. For a few coins and a ready smile, she was willing to open her mouth to the gossip and going-ons in the small community, and to open her legs to satisfy his randy needs.

She certainly wasn't up to the quality of the neat, pretty servants found at Pemberley. He remembered how fun it was to seduce those innocent girls, especially the ones who served Darcy's rooms. One such girl told Wickham of walking in on the adolescent master while he was frantically trying to calm his morning wood; how they had laughed together about that. Others told him of their fears or disgust at seeing Darcy's exposed scars and he had gladly played on their prejudices. If Wickham had been the estate's heir, he would have forced the chambermaids to submit to their young master's needs regardless of their feelings, but Darcy was too proper and timid to demand his rights. Instead, Wickham got to freely enjoy their generous services and he dearly loved bragging about them to the frustrated, confused boy.

Wickham rolled the slumbering girl onto her stomach wedging a pillow underneath her pelvis to conveniently lift her backside. He eased himself into her from behind, thankful that she was still lubricated from the night's _spendings,_ and selfishly took his pleasure. Afterwards, he gave her a slap and pushed the passive wench off the bed. With a smirk he watched her quickly don her clothes and scurry away without a backwards look or complaint. Yes, he was a real man and he deserved Pemberly more than that damaged weakling. He just needed to find a way to take a large part of its wealth for himself.

In the meantime, he needed information. The tavern girl couldn't tell him much on the activities of Darcy during his visit but he knew that today was Mrs. Phillips' weekly card party where many of the prominent single young people gathered for a lively afternoon. Being a childless couple, the Phillipses liked to regularly host the younger generation in their home, and Wickham knew that that was where he could learn the most in a short time. Therefore, his morning's mission was to somehow obtain an invite.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

"I don't know why your Father insisted that your younger sisters stay at home this afternoon," complained Mrs. Bennet. "Just because they had seen your Aunt Phillips on Wednesday doesn't mean that they shouldn't enjoy the card party today."

"Papa explained that he wanted to resume his lessons with them, Mama. With all the visiting, he thought that they were falling behind in their studies," replied Elizabeth patiently.

"And it was unfortunate that Mr. Collins chose this day to work on his sermons so that he could post it to his vicar for Sunday's services," continued Mrs. Bennet in her lament as if Elizabeth hadn't spoken. "He may not be right for you girls," though she looked at her second daughter regretfully, "but they will certainly be a number of eligible ladies at the soiree this afternoon."

"But Mama, at least Papa let us take the carriage today," said Jane, helpfully.

"Yes, thank heavens for that. It has grown quite chilly and blustery. I would hate to have to run home in the rain," rejoined the matriarch. "Look girls, we have arrived already. Oh, how I wish I could announce your engagement today Jane! Too bad Mr. Bingley could not attend today."

"Yes, Mama, but he is much busy with preparations for the ball."

"Well, come along. I'm sure it'll be a lovely afternoon regardless," finished Mrs. Bennet suddenly cheering up.

The three Bennets were admitted into the mid-sized townhome and were soon entering the secondfloor drawing room. The party already had a large crowd who were settling into the different card tables or actively greeting one another.

"Sister!" cried Mrs. Bennet as she hurried towards the hostess with a perfunctory hug. "I am so sorry that we are late. Mr. Bennet would not allow my younger girls to attend today despite the long minutes I spent in arguing with him. I am fortunate to be here at all with just Jane and Lizzy."

"We will miss the other girls, I am sure, but I am glad that you have come. Let me introduce you to my newest acquaintance," said Mrs. Phillips excitedly as she led them across the room. "You know, sister, that I like to shop last minute for the lottery prizes. Well, this morning I was out and the wind quite took my bonnet clear off my head. If it wasn't for this nice young gentleman, I don't know to where it would have rolled." Having approached the tall, well-dressed gentleman, she called loudly, "Mr. Wickham, allow me to introduce you to my sister, Mrs. Thomas Bennet and her eldest daughters, Jane and Elizabeth."

All three ladies curtseyed to Wickham's gallant bow but only Elizabeth looked alarmed.

"Ladies, it is a real pleasure to finally meet the famed beauties of the county! Now I see that they must have inherited that title from their mother. I am quite enchanted."

That brought a girlish giggle out of Mrs. Bennet while Jane serenely smiled and Elizabeth grimaced.

"Aunt," Elizabeth said cautiously, "I did not know you would be hosting a stranger amongst our group. I would have prepared myself better if I had but known."

"You look just fine, dear, as always," replied her aunt, and defensively continued, "I had to repay Mr. Wickham for his kindness. He is a friend of Lt. Denny, did you know, and I had already invited him and some other officers so it was only right to include him."

"Oh Lizzy, how you do run on," cried Mrs. Bennet. "I, for one, am happy to meet such a happy charming, gentleman. I see that there is a whist table in need of players. Would you care to join me, Mr. Wickham?"

"Certainly, madam," came the reply, "it would be my honour." And with another girlish giggle, Mrs. Bennet was led off to the tables.

Elizabeth grabbed Jane and pushed her towards the opposite corner. "Jane, Mr. Darcy warned me that Mr. Wickham was a cad and not to be trusted. I feel that neither he nor Mr. Bingley would not be happy for us to be here with him."

"Did Papa speak against Mr. Wickham also?" asked Jane concerned.

"No. Mr. Darcy spoke to Papa yesterday but I have not had much time in Papa's company since."

"I'm sure if he was truly horrible, Papa would have reiterated Mr. Darcy's warning. There can be no danger for us to spend a few hours in the company of all these people. Besides, Mr. Wickham seemed too pleasant and handsome to be so bad. I'm sure there was just a misunderstanding between them. I see that Charlotte waiting to greet us. Let us have a pleasant afternoon like Mama advised."

Elizabeth did try to have a good time with her friends though she couldn't help but notice Mr. Wickham plying her mother with many questions and her mother responding in her usual indiscrete manner, going so far as to brag about the intimate relationship between the residents of Netherfield and Longbourn.

Her friends had just left their seats to join the lottery games when Wickham made to occupy the chair closest to Elizabeth.

"Finally, I get my chance to converse with the most enchanting lady in the room," Wickham bowed with a flourish before he sat down, shifting his seat a little so that it partially blocked Elizabeth's exit from the seating area.

She arched her brows in skepticism and replied, "have you not yet met my sister Jane?"

"She is certainly handsome but she does not have your fire and vitality, Miss Elizabeth. I much prefer your _robust_ beauty to hers," he returned easily.

His words were spoken with such genuineness and meaning that Elizabeth could not help the resulting blush as she looked down at her lap. She was not used to handsome strangers complementing her so openly and she didn't know how to react.

"Come now, Miss Elizabeth, I've watched you all afternoon and the men who have been flocking around you. Any encouragement from you and one or all of them are ready to fall at your feet," said Wickham knowingly as he tried to catch her eye. He waited until Elizabeth shyly glanced up, and added, "as am I." She quickly returned her reddened face to her lap and he continued. "I take it that there is a private ball coming up and you will have no shortage of dance partners. And it is no wonder with your easy, playful manner and your alluring grace. I only wish I could stay to attend. You would be a pleasure to watch in movement and I would love to partner you but I fear I will not be long in this area."

"I have known them most of my life sir," Elizabeth said uneasily. She chose to address his comments about her friends and ignore his more suggestive ones. "They are just comfortable in my presence as I am with theirs; there is nothing else but friendship between the lads and I."

"Oh, then they are mere boys after all, too scared to make their move. I wonder how you would do with a new man in your life who's willing to do whatever he could to be within your arms," he stated boldly.

"Mr. Wickham, I am sure that you are teasing me. You do not know me at all but I assure you that I do not welcome these advances," she responded firmly.

Pleased that he had at least disarmed her, Wickham spoke again, "I see that I have made you uncomfortable. Let us change the subject for now." Since she didn't respond, he continued. "Your mother tells me that you have made a new acquaintance in Mr. Darcy. How do you find him? My friend has been known to be quite proud and taciturn in company and I hope he has not offended you too much."

This brought out her protectiveness and she raised her gaze warily. "Mr. Darcy may not be the most loquacious individual but I have found him to be everything kind and good. I am sure that no one in this community could have anything contrary to say of him."

Elizabeth was unaware of it but Wickham clearly saw the love and passion in her eyes as she spoke his name. It was obvious that Darcy had made inroads to her affections that he was currently being denied. It made him angry that Darcy's wealth and position had once more gained him the easy pickings of the best around: in this instance, the tender regard of a most beautiful and spirited temptress.

He chuckled nonchalantly, "I'm sure his henchmen spies that he passes off as footmen have been busy gathering dirt on all his new neighbors. Knowing how ruthless a businessman Darcy is, they would be too scared to speak out against him. I so admire Darcy's ability to quickly get the upper hand in every situation." Then seeing that this avenue wasn't being effective, he schooled his features to show concern. "Miss Elizabeth, you do not have a romantic interest for him, do you? I hope you were not taken in by his handsome visage and smooth words. I know that he is wealthy but his enticements can only lead to a path of destruction. You must take care not to become entrapped in his debauched snare."

"How dare you misalign another's character so egregiously. You sir, are no gentleman and no friend to Mr. Darcy!" she said angrily as she stood to leave.

Wickham stood too, blocking her path, while holding his hands up in a placating manner. "Please, Miss Elizabeth," he whispered urgently, "you must heed my words. He has a long string of mistresses that he has used and discarded in a manner I cannot speak of to a lady. I only know this because I grew up in his household and roomed with him at university. Do you know that he doesn't like to be touched? Because of that, he can only have relations with his ladies of the night in the most deviant ways."

"Move out of my way, I will hear no more!"

Seeing her eyes mist even as she looked at him defiantly, he made to move but not before adding, "Do not delude yourself into thinking that he can offer you more. Darcy has been betrothed to his cousin, Lady Anne, practically since birth. I pray that he will not continue his aberrant ways after the marriage but I sincerely doubt his frail little cousin could stop him." With that, he gave her a grave bow before crossing the room to join the others.

The party broke up soon afterwards and Wickham was satisfied to see a forlorn Elizabeth quietly follow her mother and sister out.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Back at Netherfield, while Bingley and his sister were busy with the ball preparations, Darcy was impatiently waiting for his secretary, Carter, to arrive with the extra men. He had received an express earlier on in the day stating that they could not arrive until the late afternoon or early evening as Carter could not get in to see the attorney before noon to collect Wickham's debt notes and the signed warrant authorizing his removal to Debtor's prison.

Wickham was leaving the Phillips' townhouse in a cluster of other guests returning to their residences on foot. He spied the riders entering the village and he quickly jumped into an alley to hide himself. If Carter was here then they would be coming for him with the debt notes. Since he didn't have the funds to pay, it would be prison if he couldn't get away unnoticed. It was a good thing he had hidden his baggage in the outskirts of town before he attended the soiree. He would wait until dark then 'borrow' a horse that could get him to the next town with a public coach. Maybe Sophia would be willing to pay him for the extra intelligence he had gathered on Darcy or at least be willing to provide a place where he could lay low.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Elizabeth woke to a raging storm brewing outside. It seemed to mimic the turmoil of her dreams. The thoughts from the prior evening slowly came back to her as she tried to settle her mind. Mr. Darcy had warned her that Wickham was a cad and not to be trusted so she didn't want to believe any of what Wickham had told her. Certainly Mr. Darcy had proven himself to be true friend. She reflected upon the previous morning. There was nothing about Mr. Darcy's actions at that time nor the other times, that gave testament to Mr. Wickham's statements.

It was just that the stranger's lies had to be based on _some_ grain of truth or else they could so easily be refuted by Mr. Darcy. _Did_ he send Daniels into her home to spy on them? Did he keep mistresses and were they abused in some way? Was he committed to marrying his cousin?

She justified that even if Daniels was here to spy, he could report nothing that Mr. Darcy didn't already know. Mistresses were common among men of his status. Certainly, he wasn't expected to come into a marriage as innocent as the women. Arrange marriages were also common and Mr. Darcy had never offered her anything but friendship so she had no basis to blame him for it.

These were the thoughts that were running through her head when she went to sleep. But throughout the long night, she experienced dreams and nightmares that showed her friend in the most sinister and depraved ways her active imagination could come up with, until she finally woke up in a sweat. She admitted to herself that she now felt some apprehension about him. He was so closed off that she barely knew anything of consequence about his life. What she couldn't admit to was the loss of her secret hope that something romantic could grow out of her friendship with the handsome, witty, intelligent, accepting, and caring gentleman. She just felt confused and anxious and she didn't know what to do with her conflicting emotions. She wondered if she should question him about Wickham's accusations or if he would be offended by her mistrust. She hoped that the storm would ease so she could run into him during her morning exercise. Just then, lightning flashed dangerously close to her window followed by a loud thunderclap. No, she wasn't going anywhere this morning.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

It was Sunday evening and Collins was reflecting upon his time spent at Longbourn. It had been storming for two whole days and the residents were all stuck indoors and with no outside company to disturb them. They did not even venture out for Sunday worship but instead he had graciously conducted the service in the comfort of their drawing room.

Half his allotted days of visiting were already spent and he still could find no fault or weaknesses with which to compel Elizabeth into marriage. In fact, she had spent the last couple of days obediently working on everything her mother had set forth for her to accomplish or she had sat in quiet contemplation. The more time he spent in her company, the more he had grown to admire her form and face, as well as her quiet demeanor so changed from his first evening at Longbourn. In his mind he imagined that she was demurely pleased with his subtle scrutiny and might even be expecting a proposal from him.

After all, he was in receipt of a good living, had the prestige of an exalted Patroness, and was the heir to her beloved home. He would be graciousness Himself, if he were to forgive her for her father's sins and treat her with the strict but impassioned care he was willing and capable of providing her as her husband and master. Yes, the more he thought about it, the more he believed her changed countenance was in response to his attentions. Didn't she visibly stiffen when he pondered out loud whether he would be asked to officiate over Mr. Darcy's wedding to Lady Anne de Bourgh? And with the betrothal of her elder sister, marriage must be on her mind. Maybe she would show more eagerness for his regard if her family and that stupid footman were not always around.

As the titillating sounds of the his cousins giggling and whispering as they prepared for bed, reached his ears as it did every night, his hand found his hardened arousal. Surely as a healthy, strong young man, it was natural for him to react with vigor to those captivating sounds coupled with his imaginings of their various states of undress or of them bathing. It was only right that he should soon have his own soft, bountiful wife who would be there to always submit to his needs so that he didn't have to keep taking care of it himself.

Tomorrow evening was the ball. Collins was gratified his young cousins were earnestly readying themselves for the grand evening in part for his viewing pleasure. He had secured the first two sets with his Elizabeth as well as dances with all her sisters. He planned to make the most of the night to continue to secretly woo his choice. He just hoped that he remembered the dance movements accurately. It was one thing to see it done but he had never before participated in them.

A/N: wow, this was a longer chapter but I wanted to set everything up for the ball. Be prepared for a lot of angst and realizations. I don't even know what all is going to happen. Any suggestions? ;)


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: At the advice of a kind reader (thanks BabyPryor), I will post the first half of my almost 6k words I've written so far. Please be kind in your reviews as I think I have undergone more angst than Darcy in writing out these chapters. :) I will post the rest as soon as I finish. I am almost there. P.S. I couldn't help but steal a line from the 2005 movie version. Enjoy!

Chapter 22: The Netherfield Ball, Part 1

The morning of the ball dawned crisp and bright. Elizabeth woke later than her usual time to see the sun just peaking over the tree line. With a mild expletive, she hurried from her bed to perform her morning ablution. It was late to be heading out but she knew that her mama liked to sleep in on the mornings before a ball so she felt that she still had time to make it to Oakham Mount and back. With the heavy rains of the last couple of days, the fields would be too wet to run in so she opted for the higher grounds. She also felt the need to return to the peaceful place, hoping it would bring some peace to her. It had been a turbulent couple of days, at least in her mind.

As she prepared to dress, she realized that her new riding outfit was still at the dressmaker's and her old one was being laundered. With a sigh, she quickly dressed in her breeches and shirt. No one would be about to see her during her short outing today, she reasoned. She grabbed her remaining articles and rushed downstairs. She quickly asked her Papa for permission to take the horse out and as the partially opened door, and the jacket and boots hanging off her arms, all served to hinder Mr. Bennet's view of her state of dress, he acquiesced and hurried her along.

She closed the library door and proceeded to the front one. There she donned her boots in the hallway and finally wrapping the jacket around her, ran outside.

Collins was just coming down the stairs when the sight of a tight but full backside halted him in his tracks. He vaguely realized that the person was bent over their boots but the sensual vision almost overpowered him. He continued to watch as the person rose and he got a brief glimpse of a bouncing bosom under a thin shirt before both torso and buttocks were covered by a thick jacket. The sideview of her face revealed that it was his Elizabeth and he could only stand in shock as she ran out the door. After a minute, he hurried back to his room before anyone caught sight of him in his heightened state.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth had Poseidon almost saddled when Daniels rushed into the stables.

"My apologies Miss, when I didn't see you come down around dawn, I thought you would not go out this morning," he said as he efficiently prepared his own horse.

She looked down in embarrassment, "I know I should have informed you that I was leaving the house but I slept in so late and I couldn't find the right outfit and I thought if I was only out for a little while, I could be back before anyone missed me."

"That may be but your Father made it clear to me that I should still accompany you. Please allow me to do so, Miss," he responded respectfully but firmly.

"Oh, of course you have your job to do. I am sorry that I am so much trouble."

"You're no trouble at all Ma'am."

They reached a well established trail before Elizabeth spoke again, "I thought that we could take the more direct route to Oakham Mount this morning. I awoke with an urge to return there. I hope you don't mind."

"No Miss, anyplace you want to go is fine."

"Thank you Daniels. You always put me at ease."

"I'm glad Ma'am." After a short silence, he decided to continue, "I believe that this is to be my last day here. I've had word that my replacement is already at Netherfield and he and I will switch places after the ball tonight."

"Oh, no! But I have grown so comfortable with you! Could you not stay?" Then gathering herself, she continued, "forgive me, Daniels. I am sure you are eager to return to your regular duties. Please forget my selfish mutterings. Just know that I appreciate your service and you will be missed."

A gentle "yes, Miss" was his only response and the rest of the journey to the viewpoint was made in silence.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

At the late breakfast, Mrs. Bennet was so full of nervous exclamations and harried directives hurled at everyone present, that even Mr. Collins asked to be admitted into Mr. Bennet's sanctuary.

Collins could not make sense of what he had seen earlier. His mind kept replaying the provocative images in such detail that he could not form coherent thoughts. He finally decided that Elizabeth would not go about in such revealing clothes unless she knew that he would see her as no one else was about at that time and she wanted to further entice him. Obviously, clothing choices was another area he would have to regulate in their marriage but he wouldn't mind seeing that again in the privacy of their bedroom.

The girls were so busy with last minute preparations that they all sighed with relief when their mama sent them to their rooms for a light mid-afternoon meal and a short nap. They knew that it would be many hours before the ball's supper and closer to dawn when they could return to their beds.

At Netherfield, things were just as hectic. Louise rued the weather of the last couple of days where the only help from Longbourn came in the way of notes that were exchanged between the two houses. Luckily, Charles and even her husband, along with the rest of the staff, did what was necessary to carry out their plans. Mr. Darcy had shut himself away as was his wont but his two extra footmen and his secretary were put to good use. Everything was coming together and they were almost ready to receive their guests.

Darcy was ensconced in the library as he was during the last two previously days. With the arrival of Carter came a backload of business issues that needed to be sorted out. He was disappointed that his men hadn't arrived in time to capture Wickham. Instead, he settled for the satisfaction of driving the troublemaker away before he could do any damage.

Darcy threw the London Times on the floor in disgust. He had just finished reading a small article in the gossip section of how _a certain elusive Mr. D of Derbyshire was rumored to be at the temporary residence of his longtime friend Mr. B, outside the small town of Meryton. _The newspaper went on to assure its readers that they would send people out to confirm his whereabouts._ More to come later._

Darcy knew he should warn Charles to expect requests for visitors but he wanted to calm down first. Instead he took out the letter from his sister that he had received that morning and reread it.

_25 November, 1811_

_Matlock_

_Dear Brother,_

_I must first apologize for not writing to you sooner. Your past letters were full of such sadness and regret that it only served to remind me how disappointing and shameful my actions were. I felt that I did not even have the right to put pen to paper when I have caused so much pain to the one person that has always been there for me and whom I love above all. _

_Aunt Eleanor has been helping me to understand the extent in which I have been at fault for my actions as well as to point out the culpability of others. In no way were you to blame for my near elopement. It was Mother that encouraged me to spend time with Mr. Wickham. Both of them assured me of your approval. He had told me so many happy stories of the time spent together in your youth that I believed it when he said that you would only be delightfully surprised to have gained him as your real brother after our elopement. How stupid I was to not realize that there was a reason why you never mentioned his name nor allowed him in your company since your time at Cambridge. Forgive me Brother. _

_What finally brought me out of my stupor was reading your last letter. Never have I felt you convey so much joy and admiration when writing about another, especially of a young lady. I thought that if you could get past the sadness and regret to experience some happiness again, then maybe it was time for me to face up to my faults and try to put this behind me. Is that amenable to you too, Brother? I hope so. _

_Forgive my impertinence but if I did not know that you only tell the absolute truth, I would have thought that you were exaggerating Miss Bennet's accomplishments to embellish your stories. She sounds so strong and delightful that I only wish I too could befriend her. Do you think she could like someone like me? Oh, how I wish I could at least meet her! Maybe when we reunite in Towne for the Christmas Season, we could make a short jaunt to Hertfordshire. I will leave it to you, of course._

_In the meantime, I hope you will stop apologizing in your letters but only say that you forgive me. I need only to hear those words from you (unless it is more about Miss Bennet!). Til then, I remain_

_Your loving sister, _

_Georgiana_

Darcy refolded the letter and placed it back in his suit jacket. His happy, enthusiastic sister was back and he could not wait to revel in her cheerful company once again. He was so grateful that she seemed to have gotten over her broken heart and acknowledged her regrets. He was sure it was in no small part due to his Aunt Eleanor and had to find a way to repay her.

Miss Elizabeth had also unwittingly played a part in his sister's recovery and he couldn't wait to tell her about it. The last three mornings were too wet to ride so he had opted to fence with Sanders. He felt sure that Elizabeth too had stayed indoors this morning, especially as she needed to conserve her energies for the long night of dancing. He regretted not asking her for a set beforehand and hoped that she had saved one for him.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

The Bingley carriage pulled up to Netherfield and Charles was waiting in the courtyard for the ladies to disembark. Because they were almost co-hosting this ball, Charles had sent his coach to pick up Mrs. Bennet and her eldest two daughters a full half hour before the ball was set to begin.

"Mrs. Bennet, welcome back to Netherfield," greeted Bingley as she stepped off carriage. "I hope we were able to provide everything to your specifications."

"Oh, Mr. Bingley! How kind you were to send for us early. It is so difficult to describe things in a letter. I am glad there is still time to inspect everything before the other guests arrive. I take it that Mrs. Hill has been helpful."

"Yes, Madam. She and Mrs. Nichols have been working well together all afternoon."

"Good. Good. I knew it would be so. She is also mindful of how I like things done."

As they were talking, Jane and Elizabeth alighted from the carriage and waited to greet the host. Bingley turned and cried "Ladies, you are a vision. Welcome! Let us get you inside before you become chilled." With that he offered his arm to Mrs. Bennet and Jane, and with an apologetic smile to Elizabeth, proceeded up the stairs. Elizabeth slowly followed as she looked up in wonder to see the house ablaze with the light of a thousand candles within.

Darcy had just come down from his rooms when he was told that the ladies had arrived. He too wanted to greet them outside the coach and proceeded out the threshold only to come to a stop at the top of the landing. Bingley was escorting a vocally excited Mrs. Bennet and a more composed Jane as they made their way up but it was the sight of Elizabeth that stopped him in his tracks. She was a few yards behind them and was slowly following but her face was upturned to take in the decorations. Her glossy hair was adorned with a multitude of luminous pearls and her lustrous curls bounced joyfully with every step up. Her large dark eyes too were dancing from the reflection of the many candles and they held a look of childish wonderment. Her red lips were slightly parted and spread in a delighted smile. And with the moon overhead adding its light, her skinned glowed with an otherworldly vibrance. The overall picture she presented took his breath away. She could have been the goddess Diana for she seemed as divine but had that goddess of the hunt, the woods and nature ever been in possession of such innocent beauty? Suddenly she was standing before him and he blinked back into awareness.

Elizabeth was almost to the top when she espied Mr. Darcy staring down at her. After three days of conflicting thoughts and emotions, she was a little nervous to be in his presence once more. She called out a hesitant greeting and though he was staring at her openmouthed, he didn't respond. She reached the landing and stopped in front of him calling his name once more. And when a few seconds later, he blinked twice and swallowed, she couldn't help giggling in response.

"My apologize, Miss Elizabeth. Did you say something?" he asked, confused.

"Yes, I believe I said 'good evening Mr. Darcy,'" she answered followed by another giggle. She didn't know what brought it on but she was enjoying his befuddled state.

Her giggles were doing queer things to him but he tried to compose himself enough to perform an adequate bow and responded with a "good evening to you, Miss Elizabeth." And when she continued to look at him expectantly, he offered to escort her the rest of the way in.

To distract himself from her delicate touch and enticing scent, he asked, "did not your Mother and Sister come before you?"

At this, Elizabeth laughed gaily, "they are already inside with Mr. Bingley. Did you not see them pass not a minute ago?"

"I do not recall," he answered honestly, which produced more laughter.

Elizabeth stopped in front of the attendant who was waiting to take her cloak. She turned back to face Mr. Darcy as the wrap was removed from her shoulders. Then with amused concern, she asked, "Are you well, Mr. Darcy?"

"I know not," came his reply before he bowed once more and hurried towards the library.

Elizabeth watched him turn a corner then walked to the threesome who was waiting for her outside the ballroom doors.

"Lizzy," cried Mrs. Bennet, having witnessed the short scene, "whatever did you do to poor Mr. Darcy?"

"I have no idea," answered Elizabeth bemusedly.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Darcy firmly closed the door behind him and rapidly walked the length of the small library only to turn around and repeat the process.

"Get ahold of yourself man!" he roared out loud as he stopped his movement.

He tried to break down her parts to analyze why he was acting like such a complete fool. Her white muslin dress was quite modest and plain. He had certainly seen more daring, intricate designs and made of much finer materials. But on her, it seemed to hug every curve, highlighting her toned arms, luscious breasts, flat stomach and curved hips to perfection. Seeing her in that dress with that look on face made him want to crush her against his body while he kissed her until they both ran out of breath. Her hair, with the mix of curls and braids and pearls dotting the updo, was more elaborate than usual but certainly other ladies wore similar styles. Then why the sudden urge to plunder his fingers through it?

He pounded across the floor once again. _Hell, he had HAD prettier girls with more curvaceous bodies laid out naked in front of him for him to do as he desired but none of them had affected him as Elizabeth was doing right now_. "She's your friend, not your lover!" he yelled aloud, frustrated that all his hard won control was slipping.

Then he saw again her dancing eyes taking in the sights in such innocent wonderment. He heard her happy giggling that tickled his senses like the bubbles in the finest champagne, followed by the unencumbered laughter. It wasn't the high-pitched, grating and insincere laugh he was used to hearing in the ton. Hers was throaty, yet musical and so carefree that he couldn't help get lost in it. No one had laughed with him like that since the precious times he played with Georgiana as a baby with his Mother looking on and laughing at his antics.

Was that it? Her innocence and laughter brought back those feelings of happiness and safety that he had lost so long ago and he unconsciously let his guard down only to be assaulted with her captivating beauty once again. Or was it her disarming loveliness that tore away his defenses enough to let him remember his happier days and at the same time enflame his ardor?

He let out a deep breath. Those were musings for another time. He had to master himself once more. The ball had yet to start and with the guests soon arriving, he was expected to help entertain them while Charles and his siblings were busy with the receiving line. At least he had an inkling for why he had reacted the way he did. He needed to put that aside now and act as normal as possible while in a ballroom setting.

Darcy paced some more as he schooled his features back into the Master of Pemberley mask.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23: The Netherfield Ball, Part 2

"Well, that's about it," Louise announced proudly. She had just finished giving Mrs. Bennet and her two daughters a tour of the public rooms opened for the evening, along with an account of the food and the other preparations that were completed for the night.

"Oh Mrs. Hurst, you have done a wonderful job of it all!" praised Mrs. Bennet. "It will be a most excellent ball in which to announce Jane and Mr. Bingley's engagement. I am sure none of my neighbors would soon forget such an splendid evening."

Just then, a footman arrived to announce that carriages were pulling up. Mrs. Hurst was needed in the entry hall and the Bennets decided to wait for the rest of their family in the ballroom.

They had just entered the grand room when Mr. Darcy arrived from another set of doors and swiftly crossed the space to meet them.

"Mrs. Bennet, Miss Bennet, please accept my apologies for not greeting you earlier," he said as he took each of their hands and bowed over them. "You look beautiful tonight."

Mrs. Bennet was not heedless of the compliment that the rich, handsome but taciturn man paid her and she responded coquettishly, "of course Mr. Darcy. An important man like you must have all sorts of issues that would take you away. You sir, are looking very handsome yourself."

Darcy nodded with a slight smile before turning to Elizabeth who was standing a little ways off. After a brief glance at her person, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Although he tried to take on a friendly mien, when he raised his gaze to hers, he couldn't help but be taken in by her beauty once more and he came forward with honest resolve. Gently taking her hand, he raised it to his lips for a lingering kiss. "Miss Elizabeth, forgive me for my initial inattentiveness. I was quite literally struck dumb by your loveliness."

Elizabeth wanted to laugh at his gesture and words for her usually stoic friend was acting curiously funny but something in his eyes told her that he completely meant what he said. Instead, she lowered her eyes and blushed.

Just then, Samuel Goulding and his parents came through the main doors. "Whizzy!" called the younger Goulding, "tell me that you have a dance free for me."

"Certainly, Goggles," Elizabeth replied as she regained her composure and good-naturedly received a brief hug from her friend. Then seeing a scowl on Darcy's face, she asked, "do you know Mr. Darcy?"

A more formal greeting was made by all the parties before Elizabeth addressed Darcy, "Mr. Goulding here is a longtime friend, Mr. Darcy. As a child, he was burdened with such a large pair of spectacles compared to his small face, that we've been calling him Goggles ever since. As you can see, he has grown into his current pair quite well," she finished with a wink at Goulding.

"And I call her Whizzy because she whizzed by me in every race we ran together," Goulding interjected laughingly.

"Well, as for your requested dance, _Mr. _Goggles," Elizabeth continued, "I have the fourth free. You may take that if you wish."

"I do and I will," the spectacled man answered jovially before he bowed and returned to his parents.

"I too would like to request a dance, Miss Elizabeth," asked Darcy as he tried to calm his jealousy over the younger man's daring to clasp his body to hers and their easy fellowship. "You would not have the first set available, would you?"

Elizabeth grimaced before replying, "no, I am afraid that my cousin, Mr. Collins has already claimed them." Then seeing his look of disappointment she offered, "but I still have my supper set free, if you care to have those."

"I would be honoured, Miss Elizabeth. And may I have the last dance as well?"

Elizabeth raised her brows in surprise. "Two sets, Mr. Darcy? Others may get the wrong impression when they see you dancing twice with the same girl, especially when they know you don't particularly enjoy the pastime," she teased.

"I will take my chances," he said gravely. He fully realized that their two dances may lead to talk but he couldn't make himself give up the chance to dine with her after their first set. He also knew that Charles intended to surprise his betrothed with a waltz for the last and he didn't want Elizabeth dancing with anyone else but him for that.

Seeing his serious demeanor and the stubborn set of his jaw, she was reminded of all the accusations Wickham had thrown out and she was about to tell him of her encounter with the rake when she noticed that the room was filling up and she decided that this was not the right time. Shortly thereafter, the rest of the Bennets and Mr. Collins made their appearance. With a nod towards the newly arrived, they both moved to greet her family.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

The first dance was finally underway. Elizabeth looked on with joy from midway down the line as she watched Jane lead the quadrille with Mr. Bingley at the top. They had eyes only for each other and she thought that everyone could see their love and happiness.

Standing across from Elizabeth, Collins too was looking at the first couples with interest. This was not a dance he was familiar with and he needed to learn the steps before it was their turn. Collins wished he was more adept in this area of courtship but glancing across to his Elizabeth, her happy countenance convinced him that she was delighted just to be publicly standing up with him.

When their time came, he pompously met Elizabeth in the middle only to turn in the wrong direction and collide with another couple. When he tried to backtrack, he stumbled over Elizabeth's foot and tripped in the process. To his mortification, the others all stopped to stare at him as he sat splayed on the floor. After a few seconds, Mr. Bennet arrived by his side and helped him up and away from the dancing area while Mr. Darcy provided assistance to Elizabeth. The dance resumed and Collins was cognizant enough of his faux pas to hang his head in shame. Mr. Bennet asked if he was well and after receiving an answer in the affirmative, he left to get him a drink.

It was not until the music stopped once more that Collins realized that Elizabeth had not come by to ask after his welfare. A quick scan around the seating section found Elizabeth surrounded by a multitude of people. He could just barely hear the tone their concerned inquiries as well as her laughing response. Sitting alone, Collins turned his embarrassment at his own missteps into anger at his partner for her obvious indifference to his discomfort. It was not long before he questioned whether she had tripped him for her own amusement.

After a few minutes Elizabeth's friends left to take part in the second dance of the set until only Darcy was left standing behind her looking almost as upset as Collins felt. As the space around her emptied Darcy took a chair facing her. "Miss Elizabeth, are you sure you do not want to see a doctor for your foot? Your cousin may be a clumsy oaf but he has the strength and weight to have done serious injury."

"Hush, Mr. Darcy. He just crushed the pearls I had sewn onto my dancing slippers. He did not crush me. I shall be fine for the next set. Do not be too hard on the parson. It was an accident."

"Then why is he not here asking after the damage he had inflicted instead of brooding on his own. There is something about him that does not sit well with me."

Elizabeth agreed with him but a part of her also felt sorry for her awkward cousin. She was about to ask for Mr. Darcy to join her in seeing to Mr. Collins when her father appeared beside them.

"Lizzy, dear, how is your foot?"

"It is a little sore but otherwise fine, Papa," she said as she discretely wriggled it around.

"I'm glad to hear it. Would you care to accompany me in attending to Mr. Collins?" Mr. Bennet was aware of the dark looks that his cousin was directing toward his daughter and he wanted to do what he could to defuse the situation. The longer Bennet spent in his company, the more convinced he was of Collins' mental instability but since he had another five days left to his visit, he wanted it spent in the same peace of the first five.

Darcy declined the invitation and soon the father and daughter were standing in front of Collins.

"Mr. Collins," began Mr. Bennet, "although Lizzy hurt her foot during your fall, after resting it for a short time, she wanted to come and inquire after you."

"Yes Mr. Collins, are you well?" asked Elizabeth sincerely.

"I'll not have your false sentiments, Miss, not after being laughed at by you and all your friends," he replied petulantly.

"I have done no such thing," she replied, surprised by the vehemence of his outburst. "My friends were concerned for my injury and we only laughed at the different ways I could possibly dance one-footed. We are not one to find amusement in another's misfortune, sir."

"You may laugh now," continued Collins as if she hadn't spoken, "but you will soon be made to repent for your sins."

"Mr. Collins, I will not have you threatening my daughter in any way. I insist that you apologize to her for your rudeness and for injuring her foot!" Mr. Bennet said sternly.

"Nevermind, Papa," interjected Elizabeth, "Mr. Collins is obviously embarrassed after his little accident and instead of dealing with it maturely, he's opted to act like a spoiled child throwing a tantrum. I think it would be better to ignore his behavior than feed into it. Excuse me, I think I will sit with Mary til the next set." With a slight curtsey, she left the men and walked towards her sister.

Mr. Bennet couldn't help the chuckle from rumbling out as he watched his daughter walk away. "There's nothing like a proper set-down from an articulate young lady of good understanding, wouldn't you say Mr. Collins?" Looking at him pointedly, Bennet continued. "What a fool you are. Lizzy wanted only to offer you some kindness but you repaid it with ill humor." As Collins continued to sit in anger, Mr. Bennet added, "I take it that you are in no condition to dance the rest of the evening. I will gladly convey this unhappy news to the remaining of my daughters. Good evening, Mr. Collins." He left the sullen man to do just that but not before stopping by Mr. Darcy to request the use of both Daniels and the new footman for the remainder of Collins' visit.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Elizabeth was dancing with John Lucas after having had a pleasant time dancing the previous set with his younger brother Matthew. "You are worrying me Johnboy, what has brought on this change?" asked Elizabeth as they came back together.

"Johnboy is just a nickname from my childhood," he explained patiently as if he was speaking to a child. "As a grown **man** who just completed his studies and a potential suitor, it's only proper for you to address me as Mr. Lucas."

"Well, _Mr. Lucas_," she said when next they met, "I am certainly willing to address you properly but I am afraid I only see you as a longtime friend and not a suitor, potential or otherwise." She did not care for his condescending attitude nor for the fact that he was taking her affections for granted.

"No," he contradicted confidently, "I believe that you are just the one for me. I have only to convince you Eliza, I mean, Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth shook her head and tried to laugh it off but she couldn't help feeling uneasy. Even before their dance, he had come around between sets and acted in a possessive manner that was not previously present in their familial relationship.

Lucas, on the other hand, had returned from university to find that his childhood friend had blossomed into a curvaceous, alluring woman but since he knew she was almost penniless, he thought he could do better in finding a wife during the next season in Towne. After all he was to be presented at St. James' Court for his levee and had planned on frequenting it often with his knighted father.

But earlier that afternoon, his mother had returned from a visit to Mrs. Phillips', near bursting with the news of the Bennets' unexpected wealth. Mr. Bennet had a long (but not quite confidential) morning conference with Mr. Phillips, his attorney and brother-in-law, to revisit the points of his will and to verify the amounts reserved for Mrs. Bennet's pension and the girls' dowries. Apparently, Mr. Bennet had taken his bride's five thousand that she brought into the marriage and adding it to the funds that he inherited from his parents, had managed to double the amount every eight years or so that it had gradually grown to over forty thousand pounds with seventy five hundred allotted for each of his daughters at their marriage. That was a very decent dowry, especially for their neighborhood. Only Mary King, who had just inherited ten thousand, had a larger one. With this new knowledge, it was a matter of minutes before he decided to pursue Eliza; only now, it looked like it wouldn't be as easy as he thought.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Darcy knew his face had hardened into the mask of coldness and hauteur but he couldn't seem to lift it. Not only was the house filled with families and soldiers he didn't know well or not at all but he had to watch Elizabeth dance with men that were being entirely too familiar. Except for the first set, where she was actually hurt by that inept pastor who didn't have the decency to know the dance before standing up with her, the other men all seemed to hold her closer and longer than necessary, while they blatantly ogled her as she nimbly performed the movements. That elder Lucas boy even tried to hold her so long that she missed a step in her turn and she looked distinctly uncomfortable during the rest of the set. Darcy couldn't even visit with her between sets because that same Lucas was constantly hanging around her. He had really wanted to go over and beat the boy about his smug face but he didn't want to cause a scene.

It was only because Elizabeth was dancing with Bingley that he was able to take his required dance with the hostess, Mrs. Hurst. He tried again to soften his look as his partner was becoming visibly frightened across from him. As gently as possible, he took turns congratulating her on a successful turnout and inquiring after the supper dishes. Thankfully, the dance ended before he had to dig too deep for conversation. His set with Elizabeth was up next and he knew she wouldn't tolerate such a dark countenance from him but he didn't know another way to hold in such strong emotions.

Sometime during the night as he was watched Elizabeth taking turns around the dance floor, Darcy realized that he would soon be leaving the neighborhood. He was expected to meet Georgiana in London for the holidays in the next weeks. Charles was well-established in his duties, and there was no reason for him to stay on much longer nor to return anytime soon. His friendship with Elizabeth would have to come to an end and it would only be a matter of time before he heard the news that she was betrothed to one of these _friends_ currently vying for her attention. The thought produced an acute pain in his very core but he also knew that he wasn't ready to pursue a deeper relationship or commitment. He realized that he harbored strong feelings for her but he couldn't bring himself to name them or to lower his guard enough to explore the possibilities of baring his vulnerabilities. Didn't his earlier performance at her arrival highlight the fact that he couldn't attend to his surroundings, let alone render basic speech when he was so exposed? No, he must bring himself under better regulation, he was not capable of handling anything more.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Elizabeth sighed in exasperation as she waited for the next movements that would bring her within earshot of Mr. Darcy. He was acting so aloof and guarded that she couldn't elicit a conversation from him that was more consequential than the weather. At first, she was hurt and confused by his distance but now she was getting angry. He was the one who had requested the dance and she had happily given him the supper set so that they could continue their normally entertaining discussions over the meal. Now, it seemed that the only thing she had to look forward to were curt, abrupt answers to her inquiries if he deigned to answer at all. She didn't know what she did wrong but if he was going to continue this attitude, she might as well bring up a subject that was sure to get a reaction. So at their next pass, she casually stated, "Mr. Darcy, did I happen to mention that I had an enlightening conversation with your friend, Mr. Wickham, at my Aunt's card party a few days back?"

Darcy visibly stiffened at her words and looked up in alarm. "Wickham!" he said in vehemence. "I thought I had effectively chased him off. What did he have to say?"

"He mentioned things about you that I admit that I found quite distressing."

Elizabeth tried to calm her anxiety as she waited back in line as others took the middle. Judging by the thunderous look on Mr. Darcy's face, it may not have been the smartest conversation to bring up on the dance floor. She braced herself for the next encounter.

"I thought I told you that Wickham was not to be trusted. I hope you will not take his words over mine," said Darcy through gritted teeth.

"I would not," came her prompt reply, "but since I have not had ANY of YOUR words on the subjects, I know not what to think."

"Pray, what lies were he spewing this time?"

Another break had her wondering what she should bring up. Gathering her courage, she decided to push forward.

"He implied that you were unscrupulous in your business practices, that you were an unrepentant philanderer and that you were engaged to be married," she hurriedly whispered.

Elizabeth saw Darcy look down in shame and disgust as the last of the notes indicated the end of the first dance. Darcy came and formally escorted her off the floor and into a quiet corner.

"I can easily deny the truth of the first and last charges, Miss Elizabeth, but not the second," he stated quietly.

She raised her gaze to his in surprise and disappointment. She had done her best to justify the existence of mistresses over the last couple of days, but to hear it confirmed by his own admission, caused a stab a pain to enter her naïve heart.

Seeing her reaction, Darcy implored, "please Miss Elizabeth, I know not how to explain my past actions but I will try. This is just not the right time nor place for it. Could we not meet privately tomorrow or the following day so that I may disclose anything you may want to know?"

Elizabeth nodded her assent just as the band called its next dance. Thankfully, it was to be lively reel where the dancers were not required to speak.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

The exertions of the spirited dance served to dispel the deep tension that had existed between the two. Elizabeth knew that she had no right to question his actions, past or present, and the fact that he was willing to talk about it went a long way towards calming her feelings. Darcy likewise knew that he couldn't justify his sordid past but if he could lessen her bad opinion of him in any way, he believed it would be worth the discomfort of the conversation. With their separate reasonings for their 'truce', they were able to head toward the supper rooms in relative geniality. As they walked to the head table reserved for the Netherfield residents and the Bennet family, Darcy tentatively brought up his sister, "Miss Elizabeth, this morning I received a most gratifying letter from Georgiana in part due to you and I would be remiss in not thanking you for it."

"Me, Mr. Darcy? How am I responsible in any way for the response from your sister?" she asked in surprised confusion.

"Like I told you before, a most painful incurrence happened this past summer and in her devastation she could do naught but ignore my pleas for forgiveness. It was only when I wrote her of my friendship with you that she revealed all her feelings of the last months and pled for my own forgiveness to her." Then Darcy broke out into his first real smile of the evening. "My faithful account of our recent interactions must have shocked her out of her dispiritedness."

Elizabeth grimaced in mock horror. "I cringe at the thought of how I was portrayed."

"Only in the best light of your courage and goodness, as well as in admiration for your talents," he responded earnestly. "Disguise of any sort is an abhorrence to me."

Elizabeth found herself blushing once more and was grateful that her mother chose that moment to noisily take a seat. Darcy gallantly offered to make up their plates from the buffet tables and a hive of activity ensued as others joined them and the men went to do the same for the remaining ladies.

Charles waited until everyone was seated and enjoying the meal before he lightly tapped his crystal flute with his silver fork and exuberantly rose from the table.

"I would like to take this time to thank everyone for coming. I hope you are all having a pleasant evening. I wanted to host this ball in appreciation of the kindness and acceptance you have shown me these past months but more recently I have gained another reason to celebrate," he announced loudly then looked pointedly towards Mr. Bennet.

The patriarch chuckled softly as he rose and joined his host. "I guess that was my cue to make my own announcement." After assisting Jane, who was seated next to Charles, to also stand, he continued. "This may not come as a surprise to many of you but I am proud to announce the engagement of this fine man to my eldest daughter Jane. I hope you will all join me in raising a glass to their future health and happiness!" he announced as he proudly raised the champagne in his hand. Mr. Bennet took a hearty gulp amidst the cheers and congratulations of the assembled group and sat back down.

The next half hour was spent exchanging genuine words of felicitation as various friends and neighbors came up to the head table to deliver their compliments. Elizabeth, Darcy, Collins and Lucas, while in their own ways and in varying degrees were happy for the joyous couple, they all experienced the bittersweet realization that they too would like to have the genuine goodwill and unsullied recognition when the time came to make their own future announcement but secretly wondered if it would ever come to be.

The orchestra soon started up again and the dancing resumed. Everyone seemed to be in mild stupor from the heavy meal and the late night full of activity as the next hour passed. But when it was announced that the last dance of the evening was to be a waltz, the room rejuvenated with murmurings of excitement. Some were scandalized that such a risqué dance would be performed in their small community while others were thrilled for the same reason. The younger generation as a whole looked to each other. Despite or _because_ it was so new and controversial, this was a dance that was enthusiastically learned and practiced during Mrs. Phillips' many 'card' parties and they were anxious to try the dance in a real ballroom.

Lucas immediately sought out Elizabeth only to find Mr. Darcy standing guard beside her. Collins stood in appalled indignation but slinked into the shadows to glean all he could from the close contact that was sure to occur during the dance. All in all there were twenty such couples ready to take their places, including all the Bennets.

When the music started, Elizabeth blushingly stepped into Darcy's arms but boldly looked into his eyes. She soon realized that this was not the same waltz that she had laughingly learned with her co-conspirators. Darcy's large, warm but firm hand placed on her waist reaching to the small of her back and the other encompassing hers, guided her in movement that was both flowing and precise. She was lost to the graceful fluidity of the dance as he led her smoothly across the room. She felt her body spring outwards at his command only to be pulled back into his strong embrace. She could smell his clean masculine scent and she breathed it in deeply before she was back to the rigid hold. She had never known the sensation of having another dominate her body like he was doing so effortlessly, and under his guidance, she felt safe and protected. The sway of their movements combined with the rhythmic rise and fall lulled her into a sort of trance as she continued to stare into his stormy blue eyes. She soon became aware of an odd tingling sensation starting in her throat that traveled down her body until it settled in her loins with a curious wetness between her legs. Her lips parted in surprise and her chest was almost heaving with every deep breath. This was not due to the exertion of the dance. She didn't know what it was but she reveled in it.

Darcy too was mesmerized by the feel of Elizabeth in his arms. She was oh so receptive to his commanding direction and her movements were so harmoniously sensual. She may have been confused by her body's responses but Darcy immediately recognized her awakening arousal. To see her plump red lips part in invitation, along the flush rising off her succulent breasts and her eyes gazing at him in passionate surrender, was almost too much to resist. It took everything in his power not to crush her softness against his hard frame and take her right on the dance floor.

All too soon the music ended and the couple was left to stand in silence as they slowly came back to their senses. Elizabeth renewed her blush as she stepped back and dropped a shaky curtsey. Darcy could only lower his arms to his side and take in a deep fortifying breath. A few seconds later they were joined by an enthusiastic Charles and Jane, who wanted to congratulate them on their fine waltz. Their words were drowned out by the rest of the crowd who hooted and applauded their appreciation for the beautiful performance of all the dancers and in recognition of the night's end.

A/N: phew! This was a long one. Hope you liked. FYI: I know I could've gone a lot of ways with Collins. This one just tickled my funny bone. Next chapter has E&D's 'talk' and big showdown with Collins.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

Collins paced the limited space of his bedchambers in extreme agitation. His hand erratically pulled at his oily locks and his parched tongue rasped back and forth against his cracked lips.

The images he absorbed during the ball were bombarding his mind and he could not find an outlet for all his thoughts and reactions. He saw again his Elizabeth looking so alluring in her virginal ballgown; her grimace as he laid on the floor; her laughing at his humiliation; her smiling and dancing with man after man after man; and then that waltz with MR. DARCY! The unholy passion and the sinful fire that was so apparent between them made their dance as erotic and as explicit as if they were actually copulating on the ballroom floor.

He could not believe that no one else had seen what was so obvious to him. She was like a witch casting her spell under the cloak of womanly charms to blind the men around her of every good sense. It was only a matter of time before they too were reduced to writhing on the floor as their blood burned from the frustrations of unrequited lust and impotent rage.

For surely she was a Jezebel escaped from the bowels of hell, to lure the Prince of Pemberley down a false path away from his ordained future of uniting with the House of the great Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Collins knew that it was up to him to subdue the she-devil before Mr. Darcy fell even more under her clutches, for she had aimed her ambitions too high in him. That she would even dare to try and usurp Lady Anne's place as Mistress of Pemberley in the eyes of God and all good society was not to be borne. Only by physically subjugating her body and spirit would he be able to rob the shameless harlot of her powers of temptation. For her own good she must be mastered and bound to him and only through her continual repentance can she even begin to find the forgiveness of God.

An idea came to his crazed mind as he paced around the room. If she was another Delilah sent to lull Collins into a desire-filled stupor only to betray him at a time of weakness like she had tried to do during their first dance, it was imperative that he weaken her while **she** slept. He stopped and looked at his watch. It had not been above two hours since they had returned to Longbourn. Surely everyone was lost to the land of nod, including Elizabeth. She was not more than a dozen yards and a few doors down and he imagined her lying in her bed all warm and soft with the innocence of sleep. If he were to claim her virtue, if indeed she still possessed one, with her sister beside her as witness, no one would be able to deny him his right to officially wed his Elizabeth. That would not only get him what he so desperately needed but would save the others, including the blameless Mr. Darcy, from their paths of destruction. Surely, even his esteemed Patroness would not fault him for using any means within his power to claim his prize, when she learned that the wanton seductress had cast her sights on her own nephew.

He quietly opened the door and peered into the hallway. The corridor was too brightly lit for the early morning hours and he quickly spotted the servant seated at the end casually reading a book. Catching his eyes as the guard looked up, Collins hastily retreated his head and closed the door.

Hell and damnation! Was there no end to Bennet's interference to him realizing God's destiny and claiming his just rewards?!

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Due to the late evening, it was almost noon before the Bennet family gathered to break their fast. Mr. Bennet formally introduced his ladies to their new footman, Dale Evans. Elizabeth could see that Evans looked to be in his mid thirties and his speech and manners indicated that he was of lower circumstances than their first footman, but he had a kind, patient face and a respectful demeanor. She was just happy to hear that Daniels would stay on at Longbourn until the end of the week. Collins grimaced to realize that it was the same duration as his planned stay.

Soon after their meal, Mr. Bingley arrived with Mr. Darcy in tow. He and Mr. Bennet had scheduled a meeting to discuss the settlement papers but Mr. Darcy requested a quick word before their conference.

As Darcy and Mr. Bennet entered the library, the older man again thanked the younger for the forethought of the footmen and the temporary use of the two.

"I can only commend your diligent care in accepting my suggestion, Mr. Bennet, but I wonder if there is a specific threat to your family's safety that I should be aware of?" asked Darcy as he took a seat across from Bennet.

Mr. Bennet sighed before he answered, "I did not want to worry you with my household issues but I have been very uneasy with my cousin's intentions and mental stability. At his insistence, I had agreed to host him for ten days but it was not ten minutes into the visit that I wished to rescind the offer."

"How so?"

"He came to Longbourn with the notion that he could find a ready wife in one of my daughters. I suppose that is a fair assumption to possess as he is the sole heir to my estate but there was something sinister in his attitude that I did not like nor trust. Therefore, I plainly told him that they were not available to him and though he said all the right words to infer compliance to my wishes, I am afraid that he has not given up on his original plans. In fact, I believe he is quite fixated on Elizabeth."

Darcy shot straight up at his last words. "My God! Not the bloody parson too!" Then taking a few deep breaths, he began again. "Excuse me for my outburst, Mr. Bennet, but should we not get the reprobate out of your home as soon as possible?" Thinking out loud, he said, "he has the living at Hunsford, maybe I can get my Aunt to recall him early?"

Bennet did his best to school his features to not show amusement at Darcy's outburst. He did not miss the intensity of feelings between him and his daughter and knew it would not be long before something definitive happened. Until then he would let things lie and he concentrated on the issue before him. "That is an idea if we were sure she would cooperate. According to Mr. Collins, he is here to choose a wife under his Patroness' direction."

"Of all the controlling, interfering…" Darcy stopped and cleared his throat. "Forgive me, I am not being helpful."

"On the contrary, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Bennet interjected with a wry smile. "I believe just your very presence here has gone a long way in containing any ambitions Mr. Collins may have harbored in causing trouble, and of course, you have given me the use of your men to help safeguard my family."

"I would give you the rest of my men if it would help," stated Mr. Darcy forcefully.

"I think two will suffice, sir. After all, Longbourn is not that large and having one footman is pushing our limits." Thinking that the discussion was closed, Mr. Bennet asked, "now, about what did you want to discuss with me?"

With much chagrin, Darcy quickly and factually summarized the charges Wickham had relayed to Elizabeth about him. Darcy went on to unemotionally negate and justify what he could and finished with, "I know that I have presented more information than you ever wanted to know about me but I wanted you to have all the facts. I can only wish anyone in my sister's or my future children's lives do the same for me. I also wanted to obtain your permission to explain these points to your daughter. I know I will soon be leaving her life but I cannot do so knowing that she is out there thinking ill of me."

Mr. Bennet nodded his permission but cautioned him of her sheltered innocence and naiveté. "I know that I cannot always protect her from learning of the evils and horrors of the world but I have done my best to limit them."

"Understood sir. I will certainly do what I can to downplay those aspects." Darcy had already decided not to reveal how or why his Mother died. He knew how responsible he was for the tragedy and he didn't feel ready to delve into it in front of Elizabeth.

"Good," Bennet concluded, "then I will 'encourage' Lizzy to take a morning ride to Oakham Mount tomorrow morning. Will that suit?"

Darcy agreed then left to find Bingley so that they could discuss the business of the day.

When Darcy returned to the front parlor, he immediately noticed the addition of John and Charlotte Lucas. Charlotte was sitting next to Jane and Charles while Lucas sat close to Mrs. Bennet and Elizabeth. After informing Bingley that Mr. Bennet was ready to see him, Darcy had no choice but the take the seat abandoned by his friend as it was the only one available.

As he passively listened to Jane and Charlotte discuss the previous evening's ball, he heard Lucas loudly exclaim, "I must congratulate you again Mrs. Bennet on the fine match Miss Bennet made with Mr. Bingley. You must be very excited as my mother always said that one betrothal often begets another." With a confident smile he turned his gaze pointedly at Elizabeth. Darcy could do nothing while Mrs. Bennet's demeanor changed to one of understanding and consideration, while Elizabeth looked away. Again, he had a potent urge to beat the man senseless.

Charlotte noticed the dark looks the formidable gentlemen was throwing at her brother and tried to distract him. "Mr. Darcy, I hope you too enjoyed the previous night's festivities. May I say that never have I seen such excellent dancing as the waltz you performed with our Lizzy."

"Thank you, Miss Lucas. I believe your father may have said those very words to me." Darcy had spent almost the whole night reliving the ball in thoughts and dreams. The waltz especially was replayed in the wilds of his imagination in varying states of dress and settings and only reinforced the belief of how very good he and Elizabeth could be together if they engaged in a dance of a different nature. But these were thoughts that he couldn't share or even allow himself to admit so he forced his features to remain benignly pleasant. "And may I congratulate the both of you ladies on your skills of the pastime. I was impressed to see a great variety of dances called throughout the evening and you seemed to have mastered all of them."

The discussion continued in a cordial vein on the various parts of the evening. In the next seating group over, Elizabeth was intently listening to Mr. Darcy's deep sonorous voice while doing her best to ignore the more unwanted ones of her Mama and Lucas. She was glad that Mr. Darcy was not sitting next to her because she was too embarrassed to look him in the eye. Recalling the waltz, she could not believe how easily her mind and will had submitted to his expert control. If he had asked anything of her in that moment, she knew she would have happily complied without regard to propriety nor consequences and that thought frightened her. She took comfort in the fact that Mr. Darcy was too honorable and good to ask such things of her and she trusted him. Indeed, the waltz must be commonplace occurrence within the vaulted society he floated amongst, and to him she was just a mediocre partner at best. He could not sound so relaxed discussing the dance if he had been as affected as she was and Elizabeth resolved to act towards him in the same friendly manner as she did before the ball.

Throughout the visit, Darcy surreptitiously glanced in Mr. Collins' direction. The parson tried to make it look like he chose his remote, lonely corner to quietly study his sermon book, but Darcy caught him observing Elizabeth's trio often. As Darcy watched unobtrusively, Collins' expression changed from one of adoration, to agony, to a beatific piety, rage, then back again. Darcy grew alarmed at the variableness and inconstancy of his emotions. Mr. Bennet was right to be wary of him.

The young Lucases pushed their fifteen minute call to thirty while they waited for Bingley to return, before finally giving up and taking their leave. Thankfully, they requested that Mr. Collins return with them as their parents had invited him to take dinner at Lucas Lodge. Lady Lucas wanted to take advantage of the fact that the Bennet girls were clearly not interested in their cousin, a parson with both a good living and the future ownership of Longbourn, and therefore wanted to be the first to pursue him for her own daughters before the rest of the neighborhood got wind of it.

The visiting party had not long left when Mrs. Phillips came barreling into the room. "Oh Sister!" she cried, "how could you have kept such vital information from me? If I had known about the girls' wealth, I could've had them all wed ages ago."

"Connie, I'm sure I know not of what you are speaking. The girls have no wealth except for their fair share of my five thousand at my passing. Not that they will need it. Look how well my Jane has done," Mrs. Bennet finished proudly.

"But Sister, Mr. Bennet has grown your five to over forty and he means to dower your daughters with seventy five hundred pounds each! Did you not know?"

Her explanation was met with perfect silence as all the female Bennets looked at her in shock and surprise.

Mr. Darcy felt distinctly uncomfortable to be present during a family's discussion of money. He loudly cleared his throat before stating, "I believe this is a conversation that is best to have between yourselves. I will just wait for Mr. Bingley out in the gardens. I needed a word with Daniels and Evans anyways. Excuse me ladies." With a bow, he departed the room and was only a few steps down the hall when Mrs. Bennet's shrill voice was heard throughout the house calling for Mrs. Hill and her salts.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Elizabeth scaled the grassy summit of Oakham Mount on Nellie and nodded at Sanders who was standing by the tethered horses. Darcy was waiting nervously by the large rock but hurried towards her when she made her appearance. She looked stunning in the morning light with her smart riding bonnet and his sister's old outfit. Though he knew that she could easily dismount on her own, he wanted another chance to feel her body in his arms so he gently lifted her off the saddle and allowed her to slowly slide down against his body. Boldly, he even went for a hug as a greeting. As they separated, Darcy acknowledged Daniels, who had followed Elizabeth out this morning. The two guards removed themselves a little ways down the path so that their charges could enjoy their conference in privacy.

Darcy led Elizabeth back to the other side of the hilltop and gave her a heartfelt smile as he whispered, "good morning, Miss Bennet, I trust you slept well?"

She smiled back a little timorously as she fiercely tried to calm her body. When her father informed her of this meeting the night before and his pre-approval of it, she had to excuse herself to her room to hide the deep flush that spread throughout her body and she didn't want the same thing to happen in response to his unexpected greeting and she was determined to maintain her resolve.

"Thank you Mr. Darcy, I woke up refreshed and energized so I must have slept well."

"Good. And I wanted to tell you that I am happy for you concerning your dowry. I hope it will serve to give you more choices in life. My respect for your Father grows higher the more I get to know him."

"Thank you. I know Papa admires and respects you a great deal also. If nothing else, I hope that the revelation of our larger wealth will prevent Mama from throwing her remaining daughters at just any qualified men that looks our way. I made a promise to myself to marry only for the deepest love and respect so I hope my moderate dowry makes little difference to my future husband, but if I were to never find such a man, the portion reserved for me will go a long way in seeing to my basic needs."

"I know that Caroline Bingley once made a reference to you never marrying but I confess that I find it very unlikely. You have no shortage of suitors and admirers. If friendship is a requirement for marriage than you have many from whence to choose."

"I do have many good friends Mr. Darcy, but I fear that they don't really know me. They are fun to pass the time and tease with but they have never asked my opinion on what is important to me; what I may want out of life; what I enjoy besides the childhood games and activities we used to play at together. In fact, I think they have all given up their juvenile amusements, whereas I still partake in them, albeit a little more covertly." Not having come prepared to speak much of herself, she changed the subject. "Speaking of childhood friendships, can you tell me of yours with Mr. Wickham or is that another fabrication of his?"

Darcy sighed. He didn't want to talk about his past and certainly not of Wickham but he knew that it was the main reason for this meeting.

"Before we begin, Miss Bennet. I just want to say that I will always endeavor to be truthful with you but there are some things that are too ugly to say out loud and some that you may regret hearing. Also, I don't want you to leave this conversation pitying me so know that whatever happened to me, I have dealt with it to the best of my ability and whatever I did, I take full ownership of my actions."

"Yes, Mr. Darcy, I can agree to that," she said just as seriously. "I also want to say that I appreciate you taking the time to answer my questions truthfully. You are certainly not obligated to explain or justify anything to me but your willingness to do so signifies how much you respect and value our friendship and I thank you for that." Then with sparkles in her eyes, she stated, "oh, but I do have another question before we start."

"Another? Fire away, Miss Bennet."

"What is your given name?"

Darcy smirked. "What is it with you and names?" Then shaking his head, he answered, "it is Fitzwilliam. I was named for my Mother's family. Georgiana calls me William and my middle name is Andrew."

"Thank you Fitzwilliam," she said softly.

The two smiled smugly at each other as if they had just won a prize before Darcy took a deep breath and began, "Wickham was the only child of our most beloved and faithful steward. He and his wife had him late in life and in gratitude for his loyal service, my Father agreed to become his godfather and vowed to watch over him. It seemed that Wickham was always in the playroom with me and in those early years, we were good friends. Then when I was just ten, his father passed away and it was not long before he got it in his head that being a year my senior, he should be the rightful heir to Pemberly. My Father certainly spoiled and doted on him enough to believe that he was the favorite. My parents didn't have the same expectations for him that they had of me and while I was made to study or help with the land, he had the run of the estate as his personal playground.

Then when I was thirteen, there was an 'incident' where my Mother passed and I was left with burns throughout my back and neck. It took months for me to heal and in that time, my Father had turned into a colder, hardened version of himself and Wickham was firmly established in his good graces. If it wasn't for my sister and our housekeeper and the regular visits from my Mother's family, my life would've been a living hell. Wickham seemed to have made it his life's mission to torture and torment me, especially after my Father remarried a couple of years later. Things got worse after my stepmother came into our lives. She had no love for me. She and Wickham conspired to turn my Father further against me, while they continued to harass and intimidate. Wickham even inveigled his way to University with me and used the Darcy name to cheat, steal, and bully decent enough grades to graduate.

Unfortunately, my own Father passed a couple of years after graduation. I inherited the estate as his heir, Wickham got a living on the condition that he take orders, and my Stepmother received back the property with which she came into the marriage. Wickham opted to take the cash value of the living in lieu of the living itself, which he promptly wasted and so too my Stepmother overspent her income while trading on the family name and status. Both are constantly looking for ways to get more funds from me and barring that, have continued their habit of persecuting me.

As to Wickham's charges, I have always strived to conduct my business practices in a fair and equable manner. I don't suffer fools nor swindlers kindly. I admit to feeling more comfortable when accompanied by my footmen or secretary but I hope they are as discrete with other people's lives as they are of my own.

As to my supposed engagement to my cousin Anne, I have never been by honor nor by affection bound to her nor do I planned to be. It has been a long wish of my Aunt Catherine's but neither Anne nor I feel for each other what a couple should. In fact, I have given myself until thirty years of age before I even start looking for my wife."

Darcy stopped to gather his thoughts. He knew that the next part of his narrative would require more delicacy. Elizabeth had more questions to ask about his childhood, especially the circumstances surrounding his Mother's death and his injury but seeing him clearly uncomfortable and hurrying through his story, she kept her silence on the matter.

Instead, she gently prodded, "and your mistresses?"

"This is where I will try to not burden you with things you should not know but I will try my best to explain." At her nod, he began, "as a youth, I had the same healthy urges that any adolescent male does growing up but because of my scars and the incident that produced them, I did not and do not like to be touched or even stared at those areas. It was not until University that I learned of places that specialized in arranging ways that I may participate in those acts of congress without risk of my partner encroaching on my discomfort areas.

Later, I preferred entering into short-term exclusive contracts with women trained to my specific predilections. For me, it was strictly a means of indulging in my physical appetites that required no emotional outlay or obligations. I wish I could claim that I was above those baser urges but I found that I didn't want to deny the only outlet in which I could temporarily escape from my duties and responsibilities to solely focus on my selfish needs. I am not proud of it but I will own it."

"And what happened to the women when the contracts ended?"

"During our time together I provided them with an education in those areas that they may have been deficit in, such as reading or finances, and afterwards, I set them up with a pension or lump sum payout with which to start a new life. I realized early that most did not choose their professions and I liked providing them with a way out."

"That is very admirable of you. You may have used those women for your needs but I can see that you have also taken care of them and have benefited their lives." Then without thought, she blurted out "I'm sure they were all very beautiful and more knowledgeable about things of the more physical nature than I. I wonder if you could ever see me in that way?"

Darcy closed his eyes as a multitude of his past fantasies flooded his senses. After a minute he looked up with an expression of disbelief and guilt. "You have no idea how much I desire in that way. Please believe me when I say that you are everything beautiful and enticing. I cannot claim to never having envisioned very pleasurable scenarios with you but I have come to admire and respect you too much to contemplate acting on them.

Elizabeth looked up in surprise. She could feel her body responding to his complimentary words as it did during their waltz. "You have been forthcoming and honest with me and I want to do the same. I too have to confess that I feel an attraction to you so strong that my body literally reacts to your voice and touch in ways I have never before experienced. I neither understand them nor know what to do with them but I have come to treasure them."

Her admission along with the amorous pleading of her gaze was too much for Darcy. With a strangled, "Elizabeth!" he desperately closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her, crushing his lips to hers. At his insistent demand, her lips parted and he took advantage of the opening to force his tongue within to explore the silky fleshiness of her mouth and the sweetness of her tongue. Her low moan was matched by the deep guttural sounds from his throat as they reveled in the sensation.

Eventually Darcy pulled back to breathe and gazed at her upturned face. Her eyes remained closed while her cheeks were pinked and her red swollen lips stayed parted as she panted for air. He became aware that his one hand had gathered her two behind her even as he pressed her lower body against his, while his other was cradling the back of her head with his fingers embedded within her curls and braids.

"Is that a kiss?" she asked in wonderment.

"My god, have you never even been kissed? All those boys hanging around you and you never indulged in a single kiss?" A part of him was proud and grateful to have been her first but a greater part was shamed. He dropped his arms and stepped back. "This is why I must go away. You are too good and pure for me. You deserved to have your first kiss be as sweet and delicate as you are, not forced upon you by a brute."

"You are leaving?" she asked as that knowledge crashed through her passion-filled haze.

"I have obligations in Towne and had planned on leaving Saturday but I can see that it wasn't soon enough. I must apologize Miss Elizabeth for taking advantage of your trust and imposing myself on you. You are much better off without me for I am no good for you."

"No!" she said panicked. "No, you are my friend and you are helping me to discover feelings in myself and of myself that I have never known. Must you go away? Please, Mr. Darcy – Fitzwilliam, you have done nothing that I didn't want." Elizabeth felt her eyes well up with tears as he gravely shook his head. Not wanting him to see her weakness, she ran for her horse and climbing up, urged the mare to descend the steep narrow path as quickly as possible.

Darcy called after her and ran to catch her. When he reached the trailhead, he saw that the footmen had blocked her path and were trying to sooth both the horse and rider. Seeing her distressed state, Darcy ordered them to let her pass but urged Daniels to get his horse to follow. As Daniels left to comply and Elizabeth disappeared down the path, Darcy berated himself once more on his loss of control and strived to calm his ardor. He had tasted forbidden fruit and he knew not how to erase those sensations from his memory.

When Elizabeth realized that Darcy wasn't pursuing her, she slowed her horse and gave her the lead as she angrily tried to wipe the tears falling inexplicably down her face. She knew that Daniels would soon catch up to her. Suddenly, she felt the reins being torn from her grasp and her body being dragged off her mount.

Looking up, she stared at the vengeful face of Mr. Collins.

A/N: "dah, dah, daaaaaahm" (_cue dramatic score)_ So sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger! Like a reviewer pointed out in the last chapter, it was too ambitious to try and fit both the talk and the Collins' showdown in one chapter so I didn't (this is my longest chapter yet). I hope you could tell how erratic and certifiable Collins had become. I will try and upload the next asap. In the meantime, please tell me what you thought of the "talk". Our boy D still has a ways to go until he feels comfortable enough to reveal all his deep dark past. LR


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

Collins had awakened early that same morning determined to make his move. It was already Wednesday and he would be leaving in a few days. He knew he could not do so without first securing Elizabeth for himself. While he was relieved to see that Mr. Darcy had paid little attention to her during his call the day before, the young Mr. Lucas obviously had set his sights on his target and Collins was not about to back away from his prize. In fact, all the Lucases seemed to view the match between Mr. Lucas and Elizabeth as a foregone conclusion and had casually made references to a considerable dowry during his time at Lucas Lodge. After acquiring Elizabeth, he would have to sit down with Bennet to make sure none of the estate funds were used towards the endowments.

But first, he had to get to Elizabeth well away from the servants' and family's attentions. Being a fine day, he knew that she would try to escape from the house and he was determined that she would not escape him. He decided to lay in wait for her and follow her to wherever she was going but he needed to get himself out unencumbered. He came up with a plausible explanation for leaving but hoped that he didn't need to use it. He didn't want to resort to falsehoods but he knew God would forgive him for his small sin.

After he finished dressing, he pulled out a small knife from the bottom of his trunk. He vaguely had a notion that if she didn't cooperate, he could at least cut off her luxurious locks so that the society could plainly see that she was a fallen woman. He slipped the knife inside his boot and opened the door. He acknowledged the servant manning the watchman's seat with pompous dignity before solemnly making his way downstairs. He continued through the house and was about to exit the front door when he heard Mr. Bennet call out, "Is that you Lizzy?"

With a mumbled expletive, he turned back and with a curt knock, opened the door to the library and stepped onto the threshold. "Cousin Bennet, I did not realize you would be ensconced in your workplace so early in the morning."

Bennet quirked his brows and asked mildly, "hoping to make a quick getaway, were you? And pray, where are you off to on his fine day?"

Collins put on his best ingratiating smile before answering, "my dear cousin, surely you must be aware that this day marks the death of His Eminence, the Right Honourable Thomas Wolsey, Cardinal to the Church and Almoner to King Henry VIII?"

"I confess that I did not," Bennet replied in amusement and confusion.

"He is a personal hero of mine and I planned on going to Meryton's church to pray in his name. Also, Sir William was kind enough to bid me to return to Lucas Lodge at my earliest convenience so I thought I would go directly to the Lucases afterwards to break my fast." He paused than looked speculatively at his host. "But now that I have your ear, I wonder if I could have the use of a horse?"

Bennet stared intently at his guest. He wondered if he should assign a man to follow him. This was a break from the parson's routine so it was a bit worrisome, especially since he seemed to be sneaking out of the house. On the other hand, his destinations and the reasons for them seemed entirely plausible. Normally skilled at detecting lies, he could not tell if Collins was dissembling or not. Collins certainly was babbling, but he was always verbose, preferring to use five words when one would suffice. Try as he would, Bennet couldn't tell if the sheen on his face so early in the morning was sweat or oil. He certainly looked nervous with his tongue darting out but again that was normal for him. And other than his hair, which looked a few shades darker from the accumulation of dirt and oil, he looked much the same, and as bad hygiene was not an indicator of falsehood, Bennet decided to take him at his word and let him go in peace. "I am afraid not. Lizzy has already claimed Nelly for her use and I am in need of my stallion to ride out with my steward later this morning, but I hope you have a pleasant day out."

Collins did his best to hide his annoyance at being denied the convenience of a ride but thinking of the time, he chose to hastily make his exit. Aware that Bennet was watching from his window, he proceeded down the drive until he was hidden from view, and then with a swiftness that belied his size, made a wide circle to the back of the property until he found a break in the hedges where he had a hidden but an unobstructed view of the house. He did not have long to wait before he spied Elizabeth strolling out the front door and into the barn. He was about to make his way closer when he saw Daniels exit from a side door and also head toward the barn. He silently screamed in frustration as he violently pulled at his hair. That drudge had been the most effective barrier to gaining private time with his intended during his whole visit and he wasn't going to let the domestic prevent him this morning. He felt for his knife and gained confidence.

It wasn't long before both of them reappeared atop horses and headed in his direction. He quickly ran behind the hedge and crouched to better prevent detection. From his awkward position on the ground, his frustration turned to anger as he realized that Bennet had again humiliated him by denying him a horse when the stupid servant was allowed one.

They passed by him at a smooth gait and as they entered the woods, he faintly heard the words "Mr. Darcy" and "Oakham Mount." _Was the harlot on her way to a secret rendezvous with Mr. Darcy_? He had only to recall the images from the waltz to confirm the likelihood of his assertion. They were going to consummate or continue their illicit affair in the open air of a summit! He looked up at the dominant landmark in the distance before hurrying to follow their path. Even if he had to fight through the guard, he was going to stop this travesty before it went any further.

As he made his way through the wooded trail, he cursed again the indignity of having to make his way on foot while the others had the benefit of a horse. The riders were long gone and it seemed like he was walking for miles. At one point, he had to double back because he had taken the wrong turn when the trail had split. He had long lost his original speed as the trail continued to wind back and forth while it slowly rose higher up the hillside. He took comfort in knowing that before the day was through, those who had a hand in his abasement would pay dearly. He knew he was strong enough to beat the lame-legged server especially with a knife in hand. He certainly was man enough to overpower the seductress. All thoughts of mercy flew out of his mind as he trudged up the noticeably steeper incline. He would make sure she felt the full impact of his command and judgment. Then after he dragged her fallen state in front of her father, Bennet would finally feel the consequences of his shameful and grievous acts against Collins.

Collins stopped in his tracks when he thought of Mr. Darcy. Hopefully, he could reach them in time to appeal to the righteous man's sense of fairness and he would hand her to him with his blessings. Otherwise, he could only hope that their assignation was short-lived in duration and that he was well away when Collins caught up with her. Either way, he could easily absolve the eminent man of blame for not being able to resist such a practiced seducer.

These were all thoughts screaming within his ears when he saw Elizabeth, alone and on horseback, making her way down the winding trail. He hid amongst the underbrush until she was almost beside him then he leapt up, reaching for the reins to bring the horse to a halt. He then grabbed the rider by her left upperarm and the fabric at her hip level, and jerked her off her mount and onto the ground. He stared down at her in triumph as she raised her tearstained face to his. Finally, he had her!

Elizabeth was stunned to find herself on the ground and looking up into the face of the parson. She was just registering his malevolent look when he pulled the arm that he had just tugged downward, violently upwards. She cried out in pain as she heard a knuckle popping sound and felt her shoulder dislocate. She tried to call out to Mr. Collins to find out why he had accosted her but she could only yell out the first half of his name before he clamped a large clammy palm over her mouth. She froze as a pungent musk permeated from his hand and assailed her senses until the greasy appendage slipped on her tear-moistened face to cover her nose too. She struggled to breathe and finally managed to tilt her head back far enough to find air.

Collins used her complaisance to firmly plant himself behind her by wrapping his other arm around her waist with her back to his front. Moving forward, he used the force of his body to direct her through the scrub and trees, and off the trail. It was all she could do to stay on her feet while she was propelled onward. Her left shoulder throbbed in pain so she used her right hand to hold up her limp arm and to lessen the jolting to her shoulder. Luckily, Collins removed his hand from her mouth to shield both their faces from the branches that assaulted them as they pushed through.

Elizabeth took this opportunity to reason with him. "Mr. Collins, please. Let us go back to the horse and together return to Longbourn and discuss whatever it is that is on your mind." She received no answer so she continued. "I think I dislocated my shoulders and I need help. I know you did not intend to cause me injury. Can we not get it seen to?" She sustained this course of appeal trying to keep her voice as calm and soothing as possible. She didn't know why he had accosted her nor what he wanted but he had clearly become unhinged in the mind and she tried to talk him back to his senses.

Elizabeth couldn't know just how much Collins was teetering between reality and fantasy. He was aware enough to realize that Daniels was somewhere close and that he had to get them both away by losing themselves in the woods. And just as he had done with his past sinners, he was trying to organize the long list of offenses in a clear compelling manner so that she would volunteer to succumb to her punishment and penance privately through him rather than face public exposure and censure. He regretted that she was not desperate for food or funds for herself or any dependents but he was confident that her transgressions were sufficient for her to capitulate regardless.

But the longer he remained behind her with the feel of her firm and full backside rubbing against his thighs, with his arm taut against her flat, warm stomach, and her intoxicating scent of lavender and a bit of sandalwood filling his nose, the more he was lost to his fantasies as past images of her allure further encouraged him. He didn't hear her words, only reveled in the sound of her serene voice. All five of his senses were registering an invitation from Elizabeth to finally take his pleasure from her.

When they reached a small grassy clearing, Collins eagerly determined that it was the ideal place to carry out his judgment. He came to a stop at the center of his newfound sanctum and started speaking.

"Almost as soon as I entered the house, I singled you out as the companion of my future life. But the more I came to observe you, the more I became an unwitting witness to your manifold violations against God and Man. First, you have used your wicked arts and charms to bewitch the men around you to fall into your power and blind them to your many infractions. Second, you strove to divert the venerated Mr. Darcy from his destiny of joining with the House of de Bourgh in Holy Matrimony. Third, you defied the norms of society by appearing in improper and inappropriately revealing articles of clothing and by choosing to ride about like a man."

At first, Elizabeth was relieved that Collins was finally talking. His nonresponse to all her pleas had unnerved her. But when she registered his first statement, she grew alarmed that he intended her to be his wife. She could not fathom anything else more repulsive. And when he started listing her 'violations,' she felt only confusion as his words made no sense to her, until he got to the third part and then she felt the first pangs of guilt.

Collins wanted to present his charges and pronounce his verdict in an unemotional, judicious manner but his excitement made his voice higher-pitched and rushed. And when he got to the third charge, the images of her wanton ways were so stimulating that his voice actually broke mid sentence and he grew impatient to carry out her penance rather than calmly pronouncing them and eliciting compliance as he had in the past.

Elizabeth only noticed the sudden pause in his speech before she felt his hands erratically move across her body until both were firmly on her hips, then she felt her legs give out as Collins suddenly pushed his knees hard into the back of hers. Her knees compacted with the ground and with his hands keeping her hips upright, only her torso fell forward. She tried to protect her injured shoulder and break her fall by bracing out her right elbow but the forward momentum snapped her head to the ground where it collided with a rock jutting out of the earth.

Elizabeth laid in a daze as tears streamed out of her eyes and sparkling lights appeared under her lids. She became aware of Collins towering down unto her back and with his scratchy chapped lips against the exposed side of her face, she heard him rasp out, "get used to this prostrate position my darling, for this is how you will often receive your due from your Master and Savior."

Before she could even register his words, she heard a different shout of warning and felt his weight lift off her. She scurried backwards and sat up in time to see Daniels and Collins charge each other. She quickly got up and backed away from the melee. Both combatants were landing heavy blows and emitting occasional grunts of pain. She wasn't about to run away in case Daniels needed her but she didn't know what she could do to help. She had her sling but it was still wound around her wrist and without the use of her left arm, she wouldn't be able to remove it or load the stone in effectively. She felt for her stone pouch anyways even as she thought to look for a stick or some other weapon, when she saw Collins kick hard at Daniels' damaged leg bringing him down. She watched in horror as Collins used the few seconds of advantage to take out a knife and slash out. The short blade sliced against Daniels' forearm and when the madman raised his knifed hand up over the other's chest, she instinctively pulled out her pouch by its closure and hurled it towards Collins with all her might. The hard weighted bag struck Collins in the head knocking him out as he fell backwards from the force. Daniels grabbed the dropped knife and made sure the maniac wasn't going to wake anytime soon before he slowly rose and limped over to Elizabeth.

"You are hurt!" he cried as he noticed the blood seeping down her face.

"Yes, I seemed to have dislocated my shoulder," she answered matter-of-factly.

"But your head?"

Elizabeth remembered the pain in her head and gingerly raised her hand to the tender spot. She felt the slipperiness of blood and grew dizzy. "I must have hit something when he threw me down."

Daniels felt the urge to return to Collins' inert body and make his unconsciousness permanent but he forced himself to calm enough to provide gentle support to her swaying frame and said instead, "let's get you back so we can see to your injuries. I have a feeling that Mr. Darcy is aware that something is amiss and is searching for us. I left our two horses right where I thought you had broken off of the trail."

Indeed, if Daniels had felt no small amount of panic when he spied the riderless horse standing placidly in the middle of the path, he did not know how his employer would react when he came across two such horses. It had taken Daniels more time than he wanted to double back and find the clues to where Elizabeth had disappeared. But when he saw a large set of bootprints intermingled with her smaller ones by the broken twigs, he hastened his steps while searching out the other indications of their direction.

And then when he entered the clearing to see the detestable parson crouched over the small form of his young Miss, Daniels went into battle mode. As a surge of adrenaline shot through him, he bodily lifted and threw the big man away from his victim only to have the assailant spring up and charge him. He was surprised at the dirty but skilled fighting tactics of his opponent. But Daniels was a seasoned soldier and he thought he was getting the upper hand when Collins landed an impressive kick right at the center of his old leg wound. He felt momentarily crippled and was glad his arm was there to defend against the first knife strike but when he saw the knife poised above him, he knew that the second would be more lethal. It took him a little longer to realize that instead of a knife wound to the heart, he witnessed the murderous man fall back as a large object struck him square in the face. Seeing the familiar pattern of his brave Miss' stone pouch, he couldn't help thinking that she was making a habit of saving lives.

They weren't long on the return trail when she presented all the symptoms of passing out. Daniels knew that with a head injury, it was better to stay awake so he did his best to revive her. He was gently calling out her name and doing his best to support her on his shoulders while patting her back, when Mr. Darcy discovered them.

Darcy took in the sight of her bloodied head and her prone form and instantly recalling another treasured female in a similar state, froze in terror. This was the image from his nightmares only her blond hair was transformed to a deep amber brown. He was lost to a feeling of helplessness and despair. It was not until Sanders shook him by his arms that he came back to awareness.

"What happened?" he asked eventually.

Not knowing if Darcy was referring to his trance or the Miss, Daniels stepped up to explain, "Miss Elizabeth was taken off her horse and kidnapped by Mr. Collins. I was not able to catch up with them until after he had brought her to a clearing just a few minutes behind us. She received a wound to the head and a dislocated shoulder from her time with him. I think it's best if we get help as soon as possible."

"And what about Collins?"

"We left him unconscious in that same clearing."

Not able to even look at Elizabeth in her weakened state, he ordered, "you and Sanders get her back to the horses and I will deal with the parson." Without waiting for a response, Darcy pushed forward as anger rose with every step. If he couldn't help Elizabeth right now, he would get justice for her.

Daniels quickly indicated that he was good to carry the unconscious lady back but that Sanders should follow Darcy. He didn't miss the hard glint in his master's eyes.

Darcy found Collins sitting up with an almost childlike look on his face. If it wasn't for his bloodied broken nose and scuffed and torn clothing, he could've just been waking from a placid nap in the woods. At the sight of Mr. Darcy, Collins scrambled up to his feet and with a deep bow uttered, "Oh Mr. Darcy, you do me a great honour sir."

Darcy was confused by his greeting; he could only stare at the parson as he smiled at him in his same sycophantic manner as he had always had. After a minute, Darcy coldly asked, "why did you take Miss Elizabeth? What did you do to her?"

Collins answered his queries enthusiastically with his own, "have you seen my intended? Is she not lovely? I wonder where she got to? She should be by my side to properly greet you but I seemed to have misplaced her"

His gleeful manner, along with his words, was so eerie that Darcy stepped back before he stated, "I believe she is with Daniels, the footman."

The mention of the footman instantly changed the benign mien to one of anger and frustration. Collins started pulling at his hair while pacing about the small enclosure. "That servant! Who is he to keep her from me? She is mine..." but it quickly led to a fast spoken tirade that was almost verbatim of his thoughts from the hours after the ball. Darcy listened in horror at the repulsive words that spewed out of his mouth: Jezebel, copulation, punishment, subjugate, Delilah, were just some of the words that hit him and not willing to listen to another syllable, Darcy stepped into his pathway and slapped Collins hard across the mouth as he yelled at him to shut it.

Collins looked at Darcy in surprise but dared not strike him back. As he rubbed at his jaw, he attempted to placate the better man. "I meant no offense, sir. I am willing to lend her to you once she's properly trained and docile and maybe impregnated by me, not that there's anything wrong with your seed, of course. She has such lovely dark hair. Too bad I'll have to cut it. Can't have her continuing to tempt others." The words coming out of his mouth were of such a disjointed and offensive nature that Darcy's hand clenched and the next warning came with a hard punch to the stomach that sent Collins to the ground.

"No more! I don't know if you are truly insane or just attempting to escape a hanging by acting like this but I don't want to hear another word out of you Mr. Collins."

"Insane?" Collins uttered from his place on the ground. "How can you say such a thing, Mr. Darcy? I acted only at the Will of God. Not only have I saved you but Elizabeth as well. She will require much penance of course but with my firm hand, her continued suffering will eventually bring about her salvation."

Darcy couldn't listen to another word. It seemed futile to try and get factual answers from him. Instead he turned to Sanders who was quietly standing guard behind him. "I want to return to the others. Will you be alright bringing him back to Netherfield on your own?"

Sanders nodded as he pulled open a pouch of emergency items he always carried with him, and extracted a coil of twine. "I believe there's enough here that I can secure his hands. He's taken quite a beating already so it should not be a problem to keep him compliant, Sir."

"Good, I will be going directly to Longbourn but I will send word to the other men to look out for you coming from this direction. Be careful with him." With that, he walked briskly back the way he had come and had gone only a few steps when he heard scuffling sounds from the clearing. When he returned to see if he was needed, he saw that Sanders had his captive face first on the ground and was securing his hands from behind. Relieved, he turned and ran towards Elizabeth's direction.

Witnessing the parson's insanity brought home his need to get control of his own mind. Right now Elizabeth required his care. She was hurt and unconscious. He needed to revive her and get her fit enough to return to Longbourn. He regretted not taking Sanders' emergency pouch; he knew there were rolls of cloth that would come in handy but he didn't want to return for it. Darcy unconsciously rubbed his hands against his pants where his flesh had made contact with Collins'. After hearing all the terrifying and disgusting things that the beast had said of her and proposed for her future, Darcy wanted nothing more than to make sure she made a full recovery and to ensure that no other such person could come near her again.

Darcy reached the horses just as Daniels was attempting to lower Elizabeth beside a boulder a little ways up the trail. He quickly divested himself of his outer coat as he called out an order to wait and ran up the meet them. After first laying his outerwear on the ground and against the rock, he helped Daniels do the same with Elizabeth. He made sure his coat was folded up around her before examining the source of the blood that had dried down the right side of her face. The gash was not deep and the blood flow had mostly stopped but he could feel the lump underneath. He used his handkerchief and the small tin of spirits Daniels handed him to clean the wound and the blood off her face. Then he removed his neck cloth and gently wrapped it around her head, centered on the wound. Next, Darcy stood and asked Daniels to help him remove his tight riding jacket and waistcoat before pulling his lawn shirt off his head, only to quickly return into his coats.

The whole time he was performing his acts of care and first aid, Darcy kept up a steady dialogue, addressing Miss Elizabeth by name often, asking if she could hear him, then proceeding to tell her what he was doing and why. It was not until he was buttoning up his jacket when he heard her small voice lightly state, "I'm not sure whether or not to be glad that I have only two injuries, Mr. Darcy. Any more and you wouldn't have a piece a clothing left to return into."

A/N: Hey readers, sorry for the delay. I wanted to get this post to you yesterday but my inlaws unexpectedly showed up in the morning. They plan to be in town for the whole week so expect more delays. I put up what I had, which gets us past the brunt of the Collins encounter. I also wanted to note that the worst of Collins' thoughts were in his mind or spoken away from her hearing. The things said to her are vague and cryptic enough that she wasn't too traumatized. Her sassy little comment to Darcy shows that to be so, and that she wasn't too terribly hurt. Hope you saw that and agree. This post is filled with many rewrites and add-ons.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Okay, this chapter is a little jumbled and I should've taken it all the way to Collins getting his just rewards but quite frankly, I didn't have much time to write (since I didn't want to admit to my in-laws that I was writing a romance novel and had to do it on the down low :P), and I was going through withdrawal from the lack of new reviews. For those who wanted Darcy to administer the beatdown, I couldn't finagle it (sorry), especially with Elizabeth coming thru to help. Then I didn't think Darcy could beat an insane man especially since Collins wasn't violent with him.

Thanks to all those who have fav/follow-ed me. Y'all are slowing growing and I love it! Enjoy.

Chapter 26

_"I'm not sure whether or not to be glad that I have only two injuries, Mr. Darcy. Any more and you wouldn't have a piece a clothing left to return into."_

Darcy turned to Elizabeth with a big grin. "Why, Miss Elizabeth, that was rather impertinent and downright sassy. You must have taken a harder hit to your head than I originally thought."

Elizabeth couldn't help laughing at Darcy's ability to tease her back but it quickly turned into a grimace as the slight movement jarred both her head and shoulder.

Darcy immediately turned serious again. "My apologies for causing you further discomfort. How are you feeling, really?"

"I will admit to a deep throbbing in my head and a sore shoulder. I must have passed out because I do not remember how I got here." Then darting her eyes about, she called out in warning, "Mr. Darcy! Mr. Collins is somewhere out there and he is not at all rational."

Not knowing what exactly Collins had done or said to her, he responded cautiously. "I am aware of that, Miss Elizabeth. You can rest assure that he has been captured and restrained, although it is only a matter of time before he joins us at this location. May I suggest we start back for Longbourn before that happens? Sanders will bring him to Netherfield so we can deal with him there."

"Thank you for that Mr. Darcy and thank you both for coming to my rescue," she said as she spotted Daniels with his own coat off and attending to his bloodied arm. "I know not what would've happened if Daniels had not arrived when he did," she said softly while her eyes closed in fearful remembrance.

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy called out to bring her back to the present, "I wish to speak to you of this in greater detail but now is not the time. Neither, Sanders nor I know how to properly reposition your shoulder but I would like to put a sling on it for now, then be on our way. Is that agreeable to you?"

"Yes sir, it sounds like a plan. Can you help me to stand?"

With Elizabeth's advice, Darcy soon had her up and a makeshift sling made from his shirt, securely tied around her so that her left arm immobilized to her body. Feeling more comfortable, she headed for her horse only to have Darcy block her path.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked.

"I'm trying to get to my horse," she replied in confusion.

"You can't ride on a horse by yourself! You have only one working arm. Your head injury could bring on dizziness which could make to lose your sear, not to mention that you could pass out again at any time."

Elizabeth had to keep herself from rolling her eyes. "I'll be just fine. My pain has lessened and I've ridden one armed before. Besides, I'm not walking back."

"For the love of …" yelled Darcy before he recalled the trauma that she endured. He stopped mid sentence and closed his own eyes as he tried to calm his frustration and pique. Her self-reliance and stubbornness was going to be the death of him. He took a deep breath and started again more calmly, "of course we would not want you to walk. I thought I would have you ride back with me. I have the strongest horse and together I could support you and keep you from further harm. Besides, Sanders would need an extra horse so they wouldn't have to walk all the way to Netherfield. Please, Miss Elizabeth, let's do this my way. We don't have time to argue."

After a pause, Elizabeth nodded her head and between the two men, they managed to gently lift her atop Hercules before Darcy jumped up behind her. Elizabeth did insist on riding astride, so instead of her lower half sitting across of both Mr. Darcy's thighs, it was firmly encased within his warm, muscular ones. Her upper form was also surrounded on three sides by his solid chest and strong arms as his left was wrapped securely over her slinged arm and around her midsection while the other held the reins. She experienced a moment of fear at having another man so in charge of her like Collins had been but as Darcy continued to speak to her in a soothing, calm voice explaining what he was doing, like he did earlier, she soon relaxed into his form and marveled at how two men could feel so very different.

As they slowly rode down the path, Elizabeth recalled the moments before she passed out. She knew she was walking back to the horses with Daniels. With each step, she remembered feeling that the heightened senses and the burst of energy that she enjoyed during the men's skirmish was quickly fading into a fog of pain and confusion. Then she remembered nothing until she became aware of Mr. Darcy's voice penetrating the murkiness of her mind and she followed the reassuring sound back to the surface. And to open her eyes to the breath-taking sight of Mr. Darcy's bare torso was well worth the return to the pain. While she certainly appreciated the perfect beauty of his frontal view, she even found the sight of his back comforting. She felt reassured knowing that whatever pain and ugliness he experienced that caused his scars, he was able to come through it and it gave her hope that she could do the same with her ordeal.

Darcy was relieved that Elizabeth was well enough to tease and argue with him. His only concern in that moment was to her health and well-being both physically and mentally. Therefore, he put aside his feelings and clamped down his reactions to her small soft form sitting enticingly before him as they undulated rhythmically with the movements of the horse. He knew these sensations would return to him in the dark of night when he was alone and free to indulge in the minute details of their bodily contact. But for now, he had to do what he could to help her and that meant denying his wants and making his difficult request instead.

He spoke quietly into her ear, "Miss Elizabeth, I know that what happened with Collins is still very new to you and the last thing you think you want to do is revisit it anything soon, if ever. But I know a little something about living with traumatic experiences and over the years I've learned that the more you try and repress something, the more your mind returns to it when your guard is down, whether it be in your sleep or in the quiet moments with your loved ones, until it eventually robs you of any peace and tranquility. Towards that end, I ask you to tell me everything that happened so that you can bring it out in the open and prevent it from haunting you. I promise I won't relay anything that you don't want known any further. Please trust me with this."

Elizabeth was surprised by his earnest request. She didn't want to speak of it, especially not to him; it was too mortifying and even embarrassing. But as she turned to look into his eyes, she noticed that Daniels was far enough away to not be able to hear her and that Mr. Darcy's return gaze was one of confiding strength. As she stared at him, she began to rationalize the soundness for his request and she trusted him enough to know that he would not judge or blame her. Besides, she didn't know who else she could speak of this to, for she didn't want to bring all this ugliness to her sister Jane, and even her Papa would not want to be burdened with the knowledge of the entire sequence or would even find a way to make light of it. She haltingly began speaking the words of what happened after she had impulsively fled from Darcy.

Soon her narrative came rushing out, adding all the confusing things that Collins had spoken, down to the last thing he uttered while she was on her knees on the ground. She concluded out loud that he must have had some kind of mental breakdown as very little of what he said made any sense to her. He stated that he wanted her for a wife but she knew that he had agreed with her father's pronouncement not to consider any of his daughters for the role. Plus, Collins had never paid her any kind of attention as that of a suitor. She theorized that he could only have mistaken her in his mind with someone else since she could not own to manipulating any man, let alone blinding them. When she came to the part of trying to separate Mr. Darcy from Lady Anne de Bourgh, she blushed and hurried through the verbatim of words. After her confessions to Mr. Darcy that led to the kiss, she couldn't claim to be innocent of those charges although that had not been her intention but she didn't want to admit any of that to Mr. Darcy. She did admit to the clothing and riding. The morning before the ball was the only time Collins could have seen her and she felt remorse that her behavior may have caused Collins to act so rashly. She also owned to being frightened when Collins had her on her knees and she thought that he meant to inflict some type of corporal punishment on her. Other than the times when her old governess took a light paddle to her during lessons, she could not recall being physically reprimanded by her Parents or anyone else. She finished the narrative by expressing her grief at striking Mr. Collins when he was not mentally lucid for he could not be held responsible for what he had done in his deranged state.

Throughout it all Darcy tried to maintain his careful hold and even breathing. He was grateful that she was facing forward again and could not see the look of rage and fear in his eyes as he listened to her story in the context of the crazed and preposterous statements that Collins had directed at him. He knew for a fact that Collins meant to violate her in the most brutal and permanent manner and to force his hand against Bennet. Against his will, his mind projected what would've happened if Collins had been successful in his suit or God-forbid, if Darcy had come across them during the act or shortly afterwards. He could not help the shudder of horror and revulsion that ran through his body. His past mistresses may have been docile and submissive but they were all consenting adults. He knew that rape was not an uncommon occurrence but he had never once considered forcing another for his own pleasure. Even Wickham used his charms and his lies to get what he wanted and didn't have to resort to brutality. Though this was not the first time he had come face to face with such intentions, the fact that the intended victim was Elizabeth - innocent, lively, kind, brave, beautiful Elizabeth - was intolerable. Darcy had to emphatically shut down his mind's dark scenarios or he would've surely lost it.

After she finished her narrative, Darcy took a second to hug her to him and placed a tender kiss to the back of her head, before reassuring her of how courageous she was for keeping a steady head through it all and for coming to Daniel's rescue. He agreed with her assessment of Collins' sanity and urged her to not give credence to any of his statements. Just before they entered Longbourn's park, Darcy thanked her for sharing her ordeal with him and asked if they was any portion she didn't want related to her Father.

The said Father converged on the party as they came out of the woods. He was not happy with the tardiness of their arrival or of seeing his daughter riding in tandem with Darcy on his stallion. Not only did Elizabeth's not returning home at the expected time, cause him to have to make excuses for her having missed breakfast but he postponed his ride out with his steward in order to search the area for her. He had just completed a short circuit around the grounds and was about to head for Oakham when he spied the riders.

He was intent on delivering a severe reprimand to both his daughter and Mr. Darcy but a closer look at Elizabeth brought forth awareness of the bandages and the state of all three's apparel, and his annoyance changed to one of alarm. As he pulled alongside them, he uttered a short, "What happened?"

It was Darcy that replied, "Mr. Bennet, I will do my best to relay all that I can to you but first we need to get Miss Bennet into the house and seen to. She has sustained a head wound and a dislocated shoulder and it was not by accident."

Darcy's statement did nothing to calm his worry, only substantially added to it, but he also knew when to take charge of a situation. A quick assessment confirmed that no one seemed seriously hurt so he led the riders to the side door and helped Darcy to gently lower Elizabeth from the tall horse and into the house. He directed the two injured to the back parlor and Mr. Darcy to his library, while he called out for Mrs. Hill and for someone else to get Mary, who was resting in her room. He was grateful that Mrs. Bennet had taken Jane and the two youngest for calls this morning. She couldn't wait to crow about her newfound wealth along with Jane's spectacular match, to all the neighborhood. Her ire at not having her second daughter along for her triumphant parade through the prominent homes was great and he knew that Elizabeth would get the brunt of it when she returned. Mary was only excused because she had been suffering from a slight head cold since the night of the ball.

Bennet, with both Mrs. Hill's and Mary's assistance, soon had Elizabeth's shoulder repositioned, her head cleaned then rebandaged, and sent to her room to change and rest. Elizabeth's left shoulder was the same one she had dislocated a few years back and while it was at a higher risk for re-injury in the future, the second occurred with less muscle tearing and swelling, and under Mr. Bennet's gentle manipulation, the bones easily slipped back into place. They also determined that Mary's teas and poultices would be sufficient to lessen the pain and promote healing so that Mr. Jones' services were not needed. They provided the same aid to Daniels' injuries. Thankfully, the slice on the arm was not deep, only requiring a few well-placed stitches and he begged off treatment for the multiple bruising and cuts on the rest of his body, although he did accept willowbark tea from Miss Mary for the pain and a poultice for his arm and leg. All this was done with few words as Mr. Bennet's dark countenance and Elizabeth's unusual silence and meekness did little to promote inquiries or conversation and a short half hour later found Mr. Bennet heading toward the library in search of answers.

Darcy was pacing around the cozy room but stopped when Bennet entered. "How is Miss Elizabeth?"

"She is well enough that I didn't think Mr. Jones was warranted. She is currently resting in her room. Now, I will ask you one more time. What happened?"

While Darcy was waiting in the library, he mapped out his wording of the events he would relate to Mr. Bennet. Elizabeth had requested that he not tell her father about their kiss and of Collins covering her body with his when she was lying headfirst on the ground. With those parameters, he took a deep breath and as dispassionately and accurately as possible conveyed how they had met as planned at Oakham where Elizabeth accepted his explanations, but had she got upset when he told her of his leaving for Towne in a few day's time. He described how she started for Longbourn ahead of Daniels and that Collins somehow intercepted her and forced her off the horse and into the woods. Then he went on to explain that the head wound occurred when Collins threw her to the ground but before he could do anything further, Daniels had caught up with them and a fight ensued. He described the knife and Elizabeth's intervention and eventually meeting up with the two as they were making their way back to the horses. Then Darcy related verbatim all that Collins had told Elizabeth, and separately, the words the unstable man had said in front of him, as well as the different emotions and attitudes the parson exhibited. He concluded by telling him that he directed Sanders to bring the captive to Netherfield and that he took the liberty of dispatching a note to both Charles and his secretary that Collins was to be confined in a secured room and that he should remain undisturbed until they got there.

At the first mention of Collins, Bennet started in surprise but as Darcy progressed through his narrative, it rapidly turned into guilt and remorse. By the time the story was concluded, Bennet was practically a broken man. He could not believe that he had invited such a man into his home to prey on his beloved daughter. He had known something was off at their very introduction and instead of following his instincts and driving him away, he let a false sense of obligation and common civility stay his hand. Just that morning, Collins had stood in front of him and spun his web of deceit and Bennet had let him go on his treacherous way unmolested.

It took several tries by Darcy in calling his name before Mr. Bennet raised his head from where he was bent over the top of his desk, to look with anguished eyes at the speaker.

"Mr. Bennet," Darcy started once more, "you could not have known of the dark path this man had taken in his twisted mind. He is your cousin and heir and so you could not have disavowed a connection without direct cause. You should focus on the fact that your concerns of the parson were well placed and because you had the sense to place a guard with your daughter, she came away without lasting damage. Besides, if I had not asked Miss Elizabeth to meet this morning for my own selfish reasons, she would not have been outside in the first place. Also, if I hadn't sprung my ill-timed revelation that I was leaving town, she wouldn't have been upset and she would have waited for Daniels. Plus, Collins revealed that he acted to save me from breaking off my non-existent engagement to my own cousin. I have a lot with which to inculpate myself."

"No, Mr. Darcy. The blame lies solely with me. If we had never made your acquaintance, we would still have recognized ours with Collins, only there wouldn't have been footmen or appropriate riding clothes or anyone to prevent him from acting on his crazed impulses earlier in the visit. I only feel gratitude towards you for your forward thinking and your friendship."

"Let us put the arguments on who should bare the larger portion of blame aside for now, Sir. We must consider what to do with Collins."

"Yes, I'd like to just shoot him and bury him under the dung heap but as that is not a valid option, I'd rather not invite scandal by bringing him up on charges. If he is as insane as you described than I think he'd be a good candidate for Bedlam, though I am not sure how one goes about committing someone."

"I agree with you, Mr. Bennet. Even without the threat of a scandal, I would not want to expose Miss Elizabeth to the horrors of a trial. Bedlam is the most logical choice and as the next of kin, you would certainly be within your rights to petition for it. But since you have somewhat of a conflict of interest because of the entail, if Collins were to fight it, then it could turn ugly. Instead I suggest that you should allow me to return him to my Aunt, Lady Catherine. In a discrete way, I will display to her all the factors that promote his candidacy and urge her, as his benefactress, to take on the job. He's more likely to submit under her insistence plus it removes him immediately from the neighborhood. You need only to tell your neighbors that Collins was recalled to Rosings earlier than planned."

"Yes, that would be much appreciated. Although, there may still be a risk that Elizabeth or any of my daughters could be implicated as the reason for his unexpected flight. My staff and Mary are unaware of any connection between Lizzy's injuries and Collins and even if they were to become so, I believe they would not speak a word against her or of the injuries themselves. I just hope Collins isn't talking on his end."

"If it's within hearing of my men, than I trust their discretion but I can't speak of Bingley's staff. Let us go to Netherfield and assess the situation further there."

"Agreed, but please allow me to go up and check in on Lizzy before I go. I'm afraid that I was quite upset earlier and did not show her the kindness that I should have. Plus, I have an urgent need to embrace her and to make sure that she is truly not in danger."

"By all means, Mr. Bennet," said Darcy even as he had a similar need to do the same. "I will check in with Sanders and then will await you by our horses."

Mr. Bennet found Elizabeth asleep in her bed with Mary reading beside her. At his query, Mary replied, "at first she was a little anxious and asked if I may stay with her but she fell asleep right away and has been sleeping quietly."

"Thank you my dear. If you wouldn't mind staying, I am needed at Netherfield and I would feel better about leaving knowing that you are beside her."

"Of course, Papa. She must have taken a terrible fall because I had never seen her so nervous."

The quiet dialogue was enough to awaken Elizabeth and opening her eyes, she whispered, "Papa."

Bennet took advantage of her cognizance to embrace her where she laid and to kiss her forehead. "Are you feeling better, Lizzy?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry to have worried you."

"Think nothing of it, my love. I just wanted to tell you that I am off to Netherfield but if you need anything, Mr. and Mrs. Hill are here, as well as, both Daniels and Evans."

"I'll be fine, Papa, but please tell Mr. Darcy something for me."

"What is it my dear?"

"Tell him 'thank you for giving me my peace and tranquility,'" she said enigmatically. Mr. Bennet only nodded and left the room.

In fact, Elizabeth had at first felt apprehensive of closing her eyes thinking that she'd just replay the frightening images of Collins in her mind. Although that was it indeed what happened, she also heard her own voice describing the events that enfolded before her as she had related it to Mr. Darcy and that somehow made it less scary and she soon fell asleep feeling as if she were encased in the warmth of strong arms with a solid comforting presence guarding her back.

A/N: I know, an awkward place to end the chapter but like I said I wanted to get what I had to you. Next chapter, Collin's downfall and just to warn everyone, Darcy goes away for now. :(


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

Mr. Bennet and Darcy arrived at Netherfield to find Bingley pacing the front portico while impatiently awaiting their arrival. As the riders dismounted, Bingley approached Darcy waving his note in front of him in an agitated fashion.

"What could be the meaning of this, Darcy! I received your missive just before I sighted your men carrying an unconscious parson between them. The man was so battered and bruised that I hardly recognized him. My God, he looked like he was on death's door and I wanted to call Mr. Jones right away but your secretary, Carter, wouldn't let me. Told me I should just follow your direction and place him in a locked room until you returned. I'll not have a death on my conscience Darcy and I know that you don't want it on yours either, my friend."

Darcy grew alarmed at his words. "I swear that Collins was well and active when I left him some two hours ago, Bingley. If he is as bad off as you say, please call for Mr. Jones. I shall get to the bottom of this right away."

Darcy rushed into the house with Bennet silently following. Carter came from the first level back hall carrying a bucket of dirtied water and soiled linens, and when he saw Darcy, he hurried towards him. "We put Mr. Collins in the utility room, third door on the right. Sanders is waiting for you inside, Sir. I just need to gather some fresh supplies and I will meet you there."

Darcy nodded and continued on to the assigned door and opened it without knocking. Inside the dark, windowless room he saw Collins lying unconscious on a cot. He was covered with a blanket but he could see that the cleryman's black jacket was being used as a pillow and his lower half was bare of any clothing. His face was a patchwork of bruising and swelling, and the parson's tongue continued to dart out from missing teeth and a slack jaw. The room smelled faintly of urine and spirits.

Sanders, who was attempting to wrap Collin's knees, stood nervously when the two men entered. He had a hand in the sick bastard's injuries but in no way was he responsible for his entire deteriorated condition. As the morning wore on, the colors of the bruising had become more evident throughout the exposed body testifying to the violence of the day's activities.

After taking in the room and the status of the man on the cot, Darcy looked Sanders in the eye and threw out two words, "explain this."

"Sir, I was bringing him back like you told me to but he wouldn't stop talking nonsense. Not only was he calling me all types of names that would make a sailor blush, but he threatened to find my sisters, or mother or my girl and do to them, what he done to some women in his parish. He said he never forgot a slight, and it din't matter if they weren't directly responsible, only had to be of 'my kind.' He went on to describe his punishments and penances, only they weren't Hail Marys or no such prayers. The stuff he planned for my kin almost made me sick to my stomach. I wouldn't treat the lowiest dog in that way let alone another human, and especially ones I cared for. And then when he started to talk about the young Miss, and how he had special plans for her, I just couldn't take it no more. I might've just pushed him against a tree and elbowed him in the face, just to keep him from saying another word. I swear, I just struck him that one time but I think I broke his jaw as well as a few teeth.

Then, I had to all but carry him back to the horses. And when he refused to sit the horse, I might've bound him stomach first over the back of that gentle mare. Twice, he managed to wriggle out of the bindings and off the horse while we were moving and the second time, he got a bit trampled in his groin area, which is when he wet himself, and on his one knee, which is why it so swollen. I had to leave him on the ground and come back for some extra men to help me carry him back the rest of the way on a stretcher. He was crying something awful til he passed out from the pain just before we reached the manor."

"My God!" cried Mr. Bennet, who had been observing and listening intently. "I don't know whether I should be horrified or dancing a jig right now."

Darcy couldn't help his answering grin but it was short-lived. "Collins has a lot to answer for but we cannot have him die in our custody. The apothecary's on his way and since he had previously hidden his mal-intentions well, it may look as if we had beaten a clergyman nearly to death for no reason."

"You leave that to me," replied Mr. Bennet. "I have known Mr. Jones my whole life and he trusts me and is very discrete. I think we will have to be honest with him for the most part. Maybe not reveal that Elizabeth was alone with Collins but that he attacked both her and Sanders, and then how you and Daniels came upon them later. We may also need to keep his delusions and violence to a more general nature. I won't have it known that Elizabeth was in any way compromised. I think if we can get Collins out of town in a few days, we can keep the state of his condition a secret from the rest of the neighborhood."

"That shall be our goal then," agreed Darcy. "Let us share this information with Bingley and enlist his cooperation while we await your friend."

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Charles was understandably shocked and appalled when he heard of the morning's events. Knowing his friend, he never questioned the veracity of the story, especially after Mr. Bennet contributed the lies that Collins had thrown at him earlier that morning, but only showed concern that the parson could have had such a complete mental breakdown to have been the violent aggressor. He thanked the heavens that the rest of the Bennet ladies were not present to witness his delusional state, especially not his gentle Jane.

The apothecary duly arrived and much time was spent in examination of Collins' extensive injuries. Jones accepted the explanations with alacrity since Bennet alluded to his concerns with him during the Netherfield Ball. He went on to catalogue the damage: a broken nose and jaw, lacerated knuckles on both hands with some broken bones within, several cracked or broken ribs, swollen testicles, a shattered knee cap, and contusions throughout his whole body.

Collins woke towards the end of the examination, and whether from the pain or indignation, he was so violent and uncooperative, that he had to be given a liberal dose of laudanum to calm him enough to continue. The opiate in combination to the alcohol he had previously been given, served as an effective anesthetic and the acting physician was able to treat and set the injuries to the best of his abilities. By the time Jones finished doing what he could, Collins resembled the petrified mummies that were housed in the British Museum. He was carried up to a remote bedroom where a male servant was assigned to him to administer medicines, broth, and ice where needed.

Mr. Bennet returned to Longbourn just as Mrs. Bennet's carriage entered the home driveway. Pleased with the day's visiting, she took the news that Mr. Collins had fallen ill at Netherfield with aplomb. She only showed a little more concern when her husband related that Elizabeth had been injured during an unfortunate fall from Nelly that had been the cause of her absence at breakfast. She tutted her daughter's carelessness but vowed to be gentle when she looked in on her before tea.

Thus, the next few days passed at the Bennet household in a pleasant but unvaried manner. Mr. Collin's removal was hardly missed. His trunks were packed and quietly delivered to Netherfield by Evans. Daniels requested to stay on at Longbourn, even at a reduction to his wages, and it was approved by all. Mrs. Bennet and the girls were busy receiving calls and attending the small neighborhood parties like the one held by Mrs. Phillips. Mr. Bingley spent much time in Longbourn's parlour and gardens in the company of Jane. Elizabeth only spent that first day in her room to recuperate but as the bandages weren't needed for her rapidly healing head wound and her shawl was sufficient to hide the small brace on her left shoulder, she was able to enjoy the visiting company and act as chaperone for the two lovers.

Mr. Darcy did not accompany Bingley on his calls that week. It was not until late Friday that he finally came to take his leave for the following day. He spent much of his time at Longbourn in a private conference with Mr. Bennet and Elizabeth was dismayed to realize that no such one on one time had been reserved for her. She wished she had been well enough to ride out in the mornings in search of some more time in Darcy's company but her shoulders were still sore and her Papa had been overly worried for her well-being.

She was only able to express her appreciation for his friendship and to wish him well in the company of her sisters and mother. Although his stormy eyes stared at hers imploringly, his countenance bore the same remote politeness he often wore in company, and his words were the same pleasant but standard rote expressed at the parting of acquaintances. Elizabeth could not help but be devastated that her last meeting with Mr. Darcy was so public and shallow. She did not know when she would see him again and there was so much she wanted to share after their life-changing experiences together.

For Darcy, it was all he could do to keep from launching himself onto Elizabeth and carrying her away. He had spent the last few days building up his resolve and his protective walls. Despite Mr. Bennet's absolution, Darcy knew that his life attracted dangers and risks. He had to remove himself from Elizabeth in order to protect her. He was glad that Daniels was staying on: he would miss his man but he also trusted the former soldier to do everything in his power to keep his new mistress safe. Now, he just had to get through this last meeting with Elizabeth and hopefully leave her with the message that although he valued their friendship and would always look back at this time with fond remembrance, she needed to forget about him and go on with her life. Because of his selfishness and lack of control (but oh, he could never forget nor regret that one kiss), he knew he was guilty of raising her expectations and it was his responsibility to gently encourage her to continue her life without him. Therefore, he forced himself to only say what was expected and proper while his eyes pled with her for understanding and forgiveness.

The final words to Mr. Darcy before riding away, were spoken by her mother, as she profusely thanked the gentlemen for conveying their sick and probably contagious cousin back to Rosings with him.

Lrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlrlr

Darcy wearily climbed the steps to his London home. It had been an exhausting few days but with the holidays approaching and family coming in, he knew he had to gear himself up to resume his old life. He couldn't help feeling that he had been gifted with a brief glance at a vibrant sun before dark clouds passed over it, and all he had to look forward to was continued bleakness.

***************************End of Part I********************************

A/N: First of all, sorry for the long delay and short chapter. My inlaws left yesterday morn. Hope everyone had a great valentine's and President's day (for US residents). I wrote this out yesterday to finish out this first part. I will be taking a bit of a hiatus as I think out the next part more carefully. Part II will bring back Wickham, maybe Caroline, as well as a host of new characters: Sophia Darcy, the Fitzwilliams, the Gardiners, and others. I don't want to go barreling through it without a proper outline and plot/character sketches as it will get more complicated and interactive.

I don't know if I will continue under this story or start a new one but I will definitely upload a chapter under this so all the story followers would get a head's up email when I am ready to start again. Thank you so much for reading and for all your helpful and kind reviews. Hopefully, you'll hear from me again soon. Regards, LR


End file.
